Liebesleid
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Kisah mereka bersambung melompati waktu. Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard dipertemukan kembali di antara batasan detik. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama ingin percaya, bahwa kesedihan cinta tidaklah nyata.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Aiko Shimazaki** _present_

Liebeslied

.

 **Warning** : Yaoi, InaSlaine, etc.

Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Cuaca pagi ini tidak bisa dikatakan cerah, dengan awan mendung menghiasi segala sudut kota dan angin yang berhembus dengan semangat. Meskipun cuaca pagi ini sedang buruk-buruknya, para manusia yang tinggal di bumi yang indah ini tetap tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Termasuk Kaizuka Yuki yang sudah duduk siap di atas kursi kerjanya, ditemani dengan secangkir cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya cuaca.

Ponsel sewarna batu obsidian miliknya tiba-tiba berdering. Yuki mengambil ponsel itu tanpa berpikir dan langsung menekan tombol 'terima' saat melihat bahwa ada panggilan masuk. "Halo?" Yuki menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga begitu ia menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis saat suara dari seberang telepon juga menyapanya. "Kabarku baik-baik saja, Tuan Saazbaum."

Tuan Saazbaum tertawa, suaranya khas bapak-bapak dan tawa itu membuat Yuki merilekskan bahunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. " _Syukurlah kalau begitu_ ," kata Tuan Saazbaum.

"Oh, apakah besok harinya?" tanya Yuki saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik kalender kecil di atas meja kerjanya.

" _Apa kau lupa, Kaizuka?_ " nada suara Tuan Saazbaum sama sekali tidak terdengar terkejut.

Yuki menggigit bibirnya, ia mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya hingga poninya berantakan. "Maafkan aku. Besok aku juga harus ke luar kota. Apa dia tidak apa-apa bersama Nao- _kun_?"

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memberitahunya. Oh, kau harus kembali bekerja, Kaizuka. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak sibuk sekarang._ "

Yuki tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Saazbaum."

Lalu panggilan terputus sesaat setelah ia melempar kata 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf'. Yuki membuka ponselnya lagi, hendak menelepon sang adik, namun rencana itu gagal ketika Nina Klein memanggilnya dan mengingatkannya tentang operasi yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. Yuki menaruh ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju Nina yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizuka Inaho terpaksa bangun lebih pagi karena suara ketukan pintu yang diketuk keras, Inaho sempat berpikir yang mengetuk pintu itu bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan seekor beruang dari film animasi Rusia sana—maklum, beruang di animasi itu pintar, jadi pasti ia tahu cara mengetuk pintu, hanya saja mengetuknya dengan kelebihan tenaga.

Inaho ingat kalau kakaknya—Kaizuka Yuki—sudah berangkat ke kota sebelah untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan _for God's sake_!—ini hari Sabtu! Biasanya Inaho tidak akan sudi membiarkan tidurnya terpotong di hari Sabtu seperti ini. Tapi kakaknya bilang, hari ini ada tamu penting. Jadi Inaho paling tidak harus membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

Urusan ia akan tidur lagi atau tidak bisa dikesampingkan.

Tapi sepertinya Inaho tidak akan bisa kembali tidur ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi tamunya pagi ini.

Karena Slaine Troyard berdiri di depan apartemennya—setelah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

* * *

Inaho ingin menyumpahi kakaknya, dengan kata apa saja, karena kakaknya tidak memberitahu kalau tamu yang satu ini adalah Slaine Troyard.

Slaine Troyard yang _itu_. Slaine Troyard yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat dan mata hijau _tosca_ itu. Slaine Troyard yang membencinya itu.

Inaho memijat pelipisnya, sekarang ia berada di dapur sementara Slaine duduk di ruang duduk sambil menghadap TV yang menyala. Inaho sudah mencuci mukanya dengan bersih, jadi tampangnya tidak akan separah waktu ia membukakan pintu untuk Slaine tadi pagi—sebenarnya Slaine sama sekali tidak protes soal penampilannya, sih.

Inaho membawakan secangkir kopi panas dan segelas jus wortel saat kembali ke ruang duduk. Slaine memilih jus wortel ketimbang kopi—Inaho membatin; sepertinya ia menjadi vegetarian sekarang. Ia meletakkan itu semua di atas meja dan duduk di seberang Slaine. "Jadi—kau tamu yang dimaksud Yuki- _nee_?"

Slaine mengangguk, belum menyentuh gelas berisi jus wortelnya. Matanya tidak menatap Inaho, melainkan menunduk dalam. "Yuki- _san_ belum memberitahumu?"

"Yuki- _nee_ hanya memberitahuku kalau ada tamu penting hari ini," Inaho menatap Slaine datar, walaupun begitu Slaine tahu kalau Inaho sama sekali tidak mengira dirinya lah yang akan menjadi tamu penting di sini. "Jadi, kau ada perlu apa denganku—atau Yuki- _nee_? Perlu kau tahu saja, Yuki- _nee_ tidak ada hari ini. Ia keluar kota dan baru akan kembali besok pagi."

"Eh? Jadi Yuki- _san_ benar-benar hanya memberitahumu tentang tamu penting itu saja?" Slaine mengerjap tidak percaya, kali ini matanya bisa menatap Inaho. Dan Slaine langsung cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala lagi. "Kau tidak diberi tahu kalau aku akan—"

Inaho menunggu.

"Aku—akan tinggal di sini selama musim dingin ini."

* * *

"Apa?" Inaho merasa ia harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT hanya untuk memastikan telinganya tidak memiliki masalah apapun dan bebas dari penyakit apapun. Otaknya tidak mau menerima hasil yang didengar oleh sepasang telinganya, otak Inaho menolak mengakui kalau yang didengarnya itu adalah nyata.

Kaizuka Yuki tertawa diujung telepon sana. " _Nao-_ kun _, kau tidak salah dengar. Jangan khawatir. Tidak perlu berpikir untuk pergi ke dokter THT_ ," ejeknya, dan entah bagaimana caranya, Yuki bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Inaho. Pasti kakaknya ini cenayang.

"Tapi, Yuki - _nee_. Kau menyuruh Slaine Troyard—sekali lagi, Slaine Troyard yang _itu_ , untuk tinggal di sini? Di apartemen kita?"

" _Hm-mm_."

"Kau sudah gila?"

" _Aku belum gila, Nao-_ kun," jarang-jarang Yuki tidak marah setelah diejek oleh Inaho, Inaho semakin yakin kalau kepala kakaknya sudah terbentur oleh linggis atau tiang listrik sehingga jadi seperti ini. " _Slaine-_ kun _akan bekerja di toko kue di ujung jalan dekat apartemen kita. Slaine-_ kun _baru akan membeli apartemen tiga bulan lagi. Uangnya belum cukup. Karena aku tahu keadaannya, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di apartemen kita._ "

"Tunggu," Inaho menyela, merasa ada yang ganjil, "bagaiamana kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

" _Aku sering bertemu Slaine-_ kun _._ " Yuki menjawab tanpa dosa.

Inaho ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya, namun ia urungkan karena itu bisa merusak imej yang selama ini ia jaga. Ia segera memutuskan panggilan tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana Yuki dan Slaine bisa bertemu. Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan kembali ke ruang duduk, mendapati Slaine yang melamun menghadap TV.

" _Bat_."

Slaine nampak terganggu karena panggilan Inaho yang ditujukan padanya. Oh, ayolah, ia bukan kelelawar yang bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan _Bat_ dengan sesuka hati. Namun Slaine tetap menoleh meskipun enggan. "Apa?" sahutnya, niat hati berkata ketus, tapi suara yang keluar malah terdengar seperti cicitan tikus.

Ini merupakan rahasia terbesar Slaine dalam sejarah hidupnya, bahwa Kaizuka Inaho adalah kelemahannya. Nyali Slaine bisa langsung menciut hanya karena Inaho berdiri di depannya, seperti sekarang.

Slaine menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Inaho padanya—halah, paling-paling sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti tadi. Namun khusus untuk kali ini, ia tidak menyangka di antara banyaknya kalimat pertanyaan, pertanyaan inilah yang ditanyakan Inaho padanya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Slaine tidak tahu harus menjawab 'ya' atau 'mungkin'.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's Note :**

Ahem, jadi gini, padahal besok UNAS tapi saya malah nge-post fanfic. Yakali, gapapa kan~?

Ini, karena sedikit banget fanfic di fandom Aldnoah, saya nyumbang satu dan Multi-chap. Ceritanya drama banget. Yakali, saya spesialis drama :''D

Maaf yah kalau misalnya ide cerita ini gampang banget ditebak. Dan itu jangan tanya kenapa Slaine dimudahkan sekali tinggal bertiga sama Kaizuka bersaudara. Si Slaine sama kakak iparnya udah deket /plak/

Chapter dua udah selesai dibuat loh sebenernya, tapi ya liat respon readers saja lah :3

Oke, akhir kata, silakan kritik dan sarannya Anda taruh di kotak review~


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Liebesleid**

.

Aldonah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures

 _._

CHAPTER 2

.

 _Di tahun kedua ia bersekolah, Slaine Troyard pernah mendengar rumor tentang piano di ruang musik yang berbunyi sendiri. Banyak yang sudah menjadi saksi yang mengatakan kalau mereka mendengar suara piano yang berbunyi sendiri di kala senja. Di antara banyaknya saksi, tidak satupun di antara mereka ingin membuktikan apakah yang bermain piano itu benar-benar setan ataukan hanya salah seorang murid seperti dirinya?_

 _Jadi sore ini, Slaine memutuskan untuk menunggu setan pemain piano di ruang musik._

 _Slaine duduk di kursi piano dan memandang keluar jendela. Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan Slaine tidak begitu suka dengan cuaca dingin, dalam hati ia menggerutu. Matanya kemudian beralih, memandang kumpulan tuts hitam-putih tanpa minat. Ia tidak bisa bermain piano dan sekarang di hadapannya ada sebuah grand piano apik._

 _Baru saja Slaine ingin menekan salah satu tuts, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Bukan dikejutkan oleh piano yang tiba-tiba berbunyi—tidak, piano itu tetap membisu di depannya—namun ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang bergeser membuka._

 _Dan itu adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Kaizuka Inaho, dengan ditemani oleh merahnya sinar matahari senja._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua semenjak Slaine bertemu dengan anak bernama Kaizuka Inaho. Dan tanpa adanya janji yang tertulis, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk saling bertatap muka di ruang musik setelah pulang sekolah._

 _Selama satu minggu ini, Slaine akhirnya tahu kalau Inaho adalah murid kelas dua, sama sepertinya—dan lelaki itu sekelas dengan Asseylum. Slaine juga tahu kalau Inaho ternyata cukup pintar di pelajaran, terutama matematika dan sains. Juga, Inaho membenci pelajaran sejarah dan Bahasa Jepang._

 _Inaho suka telur—Slaine tertawa kalau mengingat hal itu. Inaho pernah berlari pulang dengan terburu-buru hanya karena teringat kalau ada diskon untuk telur yang hanya berlaku hari itu saja di swalayan dekat tempat tinggalnya._

 _Mereka biasanya menghabiskan senja dengan belajar bersama, berdebat akan masalah kecil atau Slaine hanya di sana untuk mendengarkan Inaho bermain piano. Berhubung di sekolah mereka tidak ada klub musik, Inaho jadi sering meminjam ruang musik ini secara pribadi dan ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus mengapa selalu memainkan piano di saat senja._

 _Kalau diingat-ingat, selama beberapa hari terakhir ini diisi dengan banyak kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan Inaho._

 _Hari ini pun, Slaine kembali ke ruang musik dan ia datang lebih dulu dari Inaho—tidak biasanya. Udara di sini dingin dan ditambah mendung di luar, Slaine dibuat menggigil karenanya._

 _"_ Bat _." Panggilan khusus dari sang bungsu Kaizuka itu mengejutkan Slaine. Tanpa ia sadari, Inaho sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik, dengan sepasang mata caramel lelaki itu menatapnya datar._

 _"_ _Dari mana saja kau?" Slaine memberengut sebal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Inaho suka sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan kelelawar. Pernah Slaine bertanya pada Inaho, namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya mendengus._

 _"_ _Kau juga kenapa terburu-buru datang kemari? Sudah rindu padaku?" Inaho membalas dengan nada datar._

 _Slaine sontak melempar tasnya ke arah Inaho.  
_

 _Dan_ headshot _._

 _"_ _Dalam mimpimu."_

.

.

Amifumi Inko menaruh tangannya di dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Kau—" Mata ungunya berputar, menatap Slaine Troyard yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "—mendaftarkan diri menjadi _pastry chef_?"

Lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Aku sudah mengirim formulir-nya, bukan?"

Inko menggaruk rambutnya. Ia melepas apron yang menutupi kemeja abu-abu-nya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, melihatmu yang seperti ini, aku tidak begitu yakin kalau kau ingin menjadi _pastry chef_ ," ujar Inko jujur.

Slaine meringis mendengar perkataan Inko. Yah, Slaine tidak lagi heran ketika melihat wajah terkejut orang-orang saat mendengarnya ingin menjadi _pastry chef_ —bahkan Yuki- _san_ sampai melongo mendengarnya. "Aku dengar ada tes yang menentukan akan diterima atau tidaknya—"

Inko mengangguk cepat, memotong ucapan Slaine.

"Kalau begitu, kapan tes-nya diadakan?"

"Hari ini. Kau datang hari ini, maka tes-nya juga hari ini." Inko melangkah mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu itu. "Ikut aku menemui Bos!"

Slaine membuntuti Inko dari belakang. Mereka keluar dari ruang pribadi Inko, lalu keluar dari dapur dan kini mereka berada di bagian depan toko. Selagi Inko menyapa rekan kerjanya yang lain, Slaine menatap sekeliling, toko kue ini memiliki desain yang unik. Warna bangunannya dipenuhi oleh biru tua, beberapa lukisan atau stiker dipajang di dinding untuk meramaikan suasana. Etalase kaca terletak di pojok kiri, tempat memajang kue cantik.

Slaine kembali mengalihkan pandang, kini memandangi kursi-kursi berwarna hitam yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat apik. Toko belum buka, namun ada satu kursi sudah terisi oleh seseorang.

"Ah, Bos!"

Suara Inko mengejutkan Slaine. Slaine segera memusatkan kembali fokusnya pada gadis berambut hitam pendek itu dan mengernyit ketika mendengar gadis itu memanggil Bos-nya lagi. Belum sempat Slaine bertanya siapakah si 'Bos' itu, Inko sudah lebih dulu melangkah menuju seseorang di tengah-tengah toko.

Ah, ternyata orang yang duduk di kursi itu adalah bos-nya.

"Asseylum- _san_ …"

.

.

 _Asseylum Vers Allusia adalah sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang menjadi wanita idaman Slaine Troyard—dan dia anak kelas sebelah. Satu sekolahan mungkin sudah menyadari itu, kecuali gadis yang bersangkutan—tentu saja._

 _Harklight yang merupakan sahabat baik Slaine hanya bisa menepuk dahi saat mengetahui kalau Slaine sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan suka pada Asseylum. Oh, ayolah, Asseylum adalah orang yang baik, paling tidak gadis itu tak akan menampar keras pipi Slaine di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang sebagai penolakan._

 _Namun akhir-akhir ini, Harklight merasa kalau eksistensi Asseylum tidaklah lagi menjadi penting bagi Slaine. Bahkan Slaine bisa mengabaikan Asseylum dan lebih memilih melamun dengan wajah bodohnya._

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja, Slaine?"_

 _Slaine menoleh ke arah Harklight yang kini tengah menatapnya cemas. Slaine hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Harklihght berdeham. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi mencari tahu tentang rumor piano itu?"_

 _Slaine menggerutu, Harklight tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang digumamkan lelaki itu. Tapi ia yakin Slaine menyebut 'orenji', 'bodoh', dan 'aku bukan kelelawar'. Entah apa maksudnya itu._

 _Harklight memilih diam kembali. "Tadi Asseylum kemari." Matanya menatap tajam Slaine yang masih asyik melamun dengan tangan memangku dagu._

 _"…"_ _Slaine tidak menggubris Harklight, bahkan sepertinya suara Harklight tidak sampai ke telinga._

 _Nah, begini kan, batin Harklight. Akhir-akhir ini, eksistensi Asseylum tidaklah lagi menjadi penting bagi sahabatnya—lebih tepatnya semenjak Slaine memutuskan mencari tahu soal hantu pemain piano._

.

.

Slaine berhasil diterima bekerja di toko kue yang ternyata adalah milik keluarga Vers—dan Asseylum lah yang mendirikan toko kue itu. Toko kue itu diberi nama Aldnoah, tidak ada yang paham dengan nama tokonya. Sudah sekitar tiga hari ia bekerja di sana, dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Siang ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat makan siang, seperti biasa, Slaine selalu membeli makan di kafe yang terletak tepat di depan toko kue. Slaine tidak begitu suka membuang waktu untuk kembali ke apartemen Kaizuka bersaudara dan ia juga tidak mau merepotkan Yuki- _san_ untuk membuatkan bekal.

Namun seharusnya, Slaine tidak memilih pergi ke kafe itu hari ini. Karena begitu Slaine membuka pintu masuk, dirinya langsung dihadapkan dengan Kaizuka Inaho.

Inaho duduk di salah satu kursi kafe, menatapnya intens dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Slaine berdiri semua. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Slaine tidak mungkin mengabaikan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Dan Inaho pun juga mengirimkan perintah untuk Slaine agar duduk di hadapannya lewat telepati—dan jangan bertanya mengapa Slaine bisa menerima telepati itu.

"Umm—halo," sapa Slaine canggung sesaat setelah ia duduk di kursi. Ia dan Inaho memang jarang berbicara di rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Inaho- _san_?"

Astaga, menyebut namanya saja terasa sulit bagi Slaine.

"Aku menuntut jawaban, Slaine." Suara Inaho sama datarnya dengan raut wajahnya. "Apa kau membenciku?"

.

.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Suara ponsel yang tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu Sayonara Memories milik supercell mengintrupsi mereka. Inaho melipat dahi heran ketika mendengar nada dering ponsel Slaine—seleranya mirip perempuan, pikirnya. Sementara itu, Slaine terburu-buru merogoh ponselnya di kantong dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"— _terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari situasi aneh ini_ , Slaine menambahkan dalam hati.

" _Slaine-_ san _?_ " Suara familiar dari ujung telepon membuat Slaine mendesah lega sekaligus membuatnya mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Harklight?" tebak Slaine dengan nada ragu.

Inaho, yang mendengar nama itu, tanpa sadar menggeram—dan Slaine tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Jadi kembali ke kejadian itu, Slaine tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inaho karena ia _diselamatkan_ oleh Harklight yang notabene adalah sahabat sehidup-sematinya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak boleh berharap lagi diselamatkan oleh orang lain.

Kaizuka Inaho duduk tegap di hadapannya, masih menatapnya dengan sarat penuh akan menuntut jawaban. Slaine meneguk ludahnya dalam diam, bersiap untuk menjawab.

"Untuk apa?" Slaine bertanya dengan suara mirip cicitan tikus. "Untuk apa aku membencimu?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Inaho. "Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan melupakan kejadian lima tahun lalu dengan begitu mudahnya."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu," kata Slaine tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Inaho.

"Tapi aku akan lebih tenang jika kau membenciku, Slaine," sahut Inaho.

Dan Slaine hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Aku harus kembali ke toko. Maaf." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal besar di atas meja—padahal ia hanya memesan jus melon dan baru habis setengah. Slaine keluar kafe tanpa menatap Inaho.

.

.

 _Sore itu, mereka berdua sedang membicarakan Asseylum—tepatnya, Slaine yang terus mengoceh tentang 'Asseylum ini', 'Asseylum itu' dan sebagainya, Inaho hanya diam mendengarkan. Slaine yang asyik berbicara sendiri itu tidak kunjung sadar kalau sedari tadi Inaho menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang khas._

 _"—_ _dan Asseylum-_ san _juga membagikan kuenya pada… eh—Inaho, kenapa kau diam saja!?" Slaine akhirnya peka dengan acara diamnya Inaho. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Slaine malah nyengir lima jari, "Ah, apa ceritaku membuatmu sakit hati? Kata rumor yang beredar, kau itu suka pada Asseylum-_ san _, kan?"_

 _Inaho tidak kunjung menjawab—ini aneh. Slaine diam-diam menggigit bibir. Tidak! Ia tidak takut dengan acara diamnya Inaho! Yang Slaine takutkan adalah jawaban yang akan diberikan Inaho untuk pertranyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan tanpa berpikir._

 _Astaga… apa yang harus Slaine lakukan kalau Inaho berkata 'ya'?_

 _Eh, maksudnya—Slaine buru-buru menghapus pemikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri isi kepalanya. Slaine tidak seharusnya merasa takut. Tidak apa bukan kalau Inaho suka pada Asseylum ataupun gadis lain? Tidak apa, bukan?_

 _Slaine berulang kali menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau tangan Inaho sudah berpindah ke pipinya._

 _"_ _Inaho—"_

 _"—_ _tidak."_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka pada Asseylum ataupun orang lain, Slaine."_

 _Ah, Inaho memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Yang aku suka adalah—"_

 _Slaine menunggu, matanya memandang antara takut dan ragu._

 _"—_ _kau."_

 _Dan Slaine positif lupa cara bernapas. Dadanya mendadak sesak dan perutnya seakan tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya serasa melayang tinggi, dan pipinya langsung berubah membara._

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Slaine Troyard."_

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's Note :**

CHAPTR 2 IS UP!

Update kilat sekaligus merayakan berakhirnya ujian nasional untuk anak SMP.

Oke, ini semakin dramatis, dan... apakah cerita ini sudah bisa ditebak gimana alurnya? :3

Btw, makasih banyak yang udah baca sama review. Dan saya gak bisa bales satu-satu /bilang aja males/

Dan maaf, kayaknya ceritanya gabisa dipanjangin terlalu panjang(?) Saya buntu. Hahaha.

Chapter tiga belum selesai, masih on-going dibuat. Jadi mungkin ini bakal di lanjut minggu depan~ Semoga aja cepet selesai. Ohya, maaf kalo ada typo~

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Aiko Shimazaki** _present_

Liebeslied

.

 **Warning** : Yaoi, InaSlaine, etc.

Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures

.

CHAPTER 3

.

Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf tanpa benar-benar meminta maaf?

Slaine berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam apartemen seperti orang kurang kerjaan, mengabaikan suara rintik hujan yang mengetuk jendela juga udara dingin dari luar yang berhasil masuk. Kuku di jari-jari tangannya gatal ingin ia habisi, tapi Slaine mengurungkan niat itu karena ia tidak suka melihat kuku-kukunya rusak.

Astaga, semua ini karena keberadaan Inaho di kafe kemarin. Slaine juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berlaku aneh. Tidak seharusnya Slaine meninggalkan Inaho sendirian kemarin, kan?

Kaizuka Yuki yang melihat Slaine mondar-mandir dari sofa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Senyum tipis tanpa sengaja terukir di paras ayunya. "Slaine?" Yuki tak sengaja memanggil.

Slaine kemudian berhenti melangkah, ditolehkan kepalanya hingga menghadap Yuki. "Ah, Yuki- _san_ , apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Slaine, ia merasa tidak enak dengan sang pemilik rumah.

Yuki menggeleng dan tertawa seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kok, tidak," ucapnya menenangkan, "memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mondar-mandir seperti itu?"

Slaine memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah Yuki. "Itu… kemarin aku rasa aku berbuat salah pada _Ore_ —eh, Inaho- _san_ …" Slaine akhirnya bercerita.

"Oh, begitu. Dan kau tidak tahu caranya meminta maaf?"

Slaine mengangguk pelan.

"Buatkan kue saja untuknya."

"Eh—tapi…"

"Nao _-kun_ jam kuliahnya sampai sore nanti—yah, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan kembali ke apartemen sampai jam tiga meskipun jam kuliahnya selesai lebih awal. Jadi kau bisa mengoperasikan dapur dengan sesuka hati, Slaine."

Slaine akhirnya menuruti saran Yuki dan pergi ke dapur.

.

.

Inaho mendengus saat melihat air hujan masih bersemangat untuk menjatuhkan diri di tanah, padahal jam kuliahnya sudah selesai dan Inaho sedang malas berlama-lama berada di kampus. Inaho mengambil jurusan kedokteran—impiannya sama seperti Yuki, ia ingin menjadi dokter.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Calm Craftman—temannya dari jurusan teknik—baru saja pulang, dia memilih menembus hujan. Inaho sebenarnya juga ingin melakukan itu, tapi ia tidak yakin. Toh, di apartemen nanti hanya akan ada dirinya. Kakaknya pasti memilih untuk bersantai di rumah sakit.

—Oh, jika ada satu-satunya orang yang menyukai rumah sakit itu pasti Kaizuka Yuki.

Dan Slaine juga belum pulang dari toko. Biasanya kan dia pulang jam—

" _Ah, besok aku libur satu hari._ " Suara Slaine tiba-tiba terdengar.

—sepertinya yang ini Inaho salah ingat. Hari ini Slaine libur.

Dan kemudian, Yagarai- _sensei_ —dosen tampan berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat—melihat Inaho berlari menembus hujan dengan tersenyum-senyum aneh.

.

.

Slaine sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sebuah piano terletak di sudut ruangan. Meskipun sudah genap satu minggu ia tinggal di sini, ini baru kali pertamanya menyadari kehadiran piano itu di sana. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat lagi, piano itu sengaja dibuat tidak terlihat. Diletakkan di sudut ruangan dan diselimuti debu. Piano itu juga ditutup dan dikunci rapat, di bagian atasnya terdapat kertas-kertas tak dipakai dan beberapa buku yang halamannya sudah menguning.

Slaine ragu untuk berjalan mendekat ke piano itu, ia memilih kembali ke dapur. Kue kecil yang ia buat untuk Inaho sudah matang—Slaine membuat tiga sih, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Yuki- _san_ nanti.

Slaine hanya membuat kue sederhana—dengan bahan-bahan seadanya juga. Sebuah kue _blueberry-lemon_ yang ditempatkan di dalam mug kecil. Dalam hati Slaine berdoa semoga Inaho menyukai kue-nya.

Brak.

Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka keras—seperti didobrak—mengejutkan Slaine. Namun tanpa melihat, Slaine sebenarnya tahu kalau itu adalah Inaho. Dengan terburu-buru, ia mendatangi Inaho, dan Slaine terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu basah kuyup.

"Inaho- _san_?" Slaine memanggil. Inaho tidak merespon, ia melepas sepatu dan hendak masuk ke dalam. "Eh! Berhenti di sana, Inaho- _san_! Kau bisa membuat lantai basah. Sini aku bawakan tasmu."

Slaine merebut tas kuliah Inaho dan berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali dengan membawakan sebuah handuk putih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Biar lantainya tidak basah." Slaine melempar handuk itu karena Inaho tak kunjung menerimanya. "Aku juga menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Cepatlah mandi dan hangatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan menyiapkan cokelat panas—"

Inaho yang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. "Tidak perlu, Slaine."

"Inaho - _san_!"

"Aku akan mandi dan langsung ke kamar. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Inaho melangkah melewati Slaine, tidak peduli jika dirinya akan dimarahi karena sudah membuat lantai basah. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sendiri—padahal Inaho rela menembus hujan demi Slaine, tapi kini Inaho malah enggan melihat eksistensinya. Kemarin setelah Slaine meninggalkannya di kafe, kini malah bersikap _sok_ perhatian. Dia itu maunya apa, sih?

.

.

Inaho tidak menuruti perkataan Slaine—atau bisa disebut perintah?—dan memilih tidur di kamar. Ia hanya mengganti pakaiannya, sama sekali tidak menyentuh air hangat yang sudah disiapkan oleh lelaki pirang itu.

Inaho tertidur tidak lama, ia terbangun karena menggigil—ternyata ia lupa menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Dan kemudian Inaho melangkah ke luar kamar, mencari makanan atau minuman hangat yang bisa membantunya. Dia nyaris melompat kaget ketika melihat sosok Slaine Troyard tidur meringkuk di atas sofa ruang duduk. Ada dua buah _mug_ berisi kue di atas meja itu, satunya sudah dimakan dan satunya masih utuh. Di dekat kue yang masih utuh itu ada selembar kertas kecil.

Inaho mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _'Untuk Inaho-_ san _.'_

Inaho mendengus pelan, ditatapnya Slaine yang masih tertidur lelap. Inaho menghampiri lelaki itu dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Slaine." Tangannya bergerak mengguncang bahu Slaine pelan. "Bangun."

Kelopak mata itu terlihat enggan membuka, malah semakin lengket untuk menutup. Tapi Inaho tidak menyerah. Ia terus menciptakan gempa bumi kecil dengan menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu. "Bangun, _Bat_."

Slaine akhirnya membuka mata, raut wajahnya yang tadinya kesal langsung berubah kaget saat melihat wajah Inaho yang pertama kali menyambutnya saat ia membuka mata. "Inaho- _san_?"

"Hm, ini aku."

Alis Slaine berkedut sebentar. Tapi kemudian sepasang bola mata Slaine membola dan ia memekik kaget. "Astaga, Inaho- _san_! Hidungmu—" Jari telunjuk Slaine terangkat untuk menunjuk hidung dari yang bersangkutan.

Inaho juga ikut menggerakkan tangannya. Menyentuh hidungnya dan ternyata—

"Hidungmu berdarah, Inaho- _san_!"

.

.

Kini giliran Inaho yang menempati sofa, dengan kepala didongakkan ke atas, tisu menyumpal dua lubang hidungnya, juga pemandangan Slaine yang mondar-mandir ke sana-sini. Lihat siapa yang panik, Inaho memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku beritahu Yuki- _san_ saja ya." Slaine menatap cemas Inaho.

"Tidak perlu," sanggah Inaho.

"Tapi, Inaho- _san_ —"

"Kau ambil botol obat berwarna oranye di kotak obat saja."

"Baiklah." Slaine melangkah cepat mencari kotak obat, begitu ia menemukannya, ia langsung mencari botol obat yang dimaksud.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Inaho dengan suara sedikit keras.

Slaine bergumam pelan, Inaho tidak bisa mendengarnya. Baru saja Inaho akan bertanya lagi, Slaine sudah berpindah tempat berdiri di depannya sambil menodongkan botol obat.

"Yang ini?" tanya Slaine.

Inaho mengangguk satu kali.

"Tapi ini vitamin C cair, Inaho- _san_. Kau tidak punya obat untuk alergi dinginmu?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Dan juga Slaine, jangan beritahu Yuki- _nee_ tentang alergiku," ujar Inaho, berniat mengancam.

Slaine menghela napas, kesal. "Kau tidak mandi sebelum tidur."

"…"

"Kau juga tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan."

"…"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, _Orenji_?!"

Inaho melepas tisu yang sedari tadi terpasang di hidungnya untuk menyumbat darah—darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir keluar lewat hidung, tentu saja—dan ia menarik tangan Slaine hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, _Bat_."

Slaine berjengit ketika tangan Inaho tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, kemudian lelaki itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Slaine. "Apa—"

"Maaf. Aku berbohong kemarin. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau kau membenciku—dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau membenciku, Slaine."

Slaine menyentuh tangan Inaho yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Aku tidak membencimu. Tidak sama sekali."—suaranya pelan, dan bergetar. Inaho bisa merasakannya.

Inaho melepaskan kening mereka, dan sepasang matanya menatap dalam warna _tosca_ yang selama ini menjadi kesukaannya.

Pelan tapi pasti, mereka semakin dekat. Hingga—

BRAK.

"Aku pulang!"

"Waaaaa!" Slaine mendorong Inaho hingga lelaki itu tejrungkal. Cepat-cepat, Slaine memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan membuang tisu bekas darah Inaho tadi secepat mungkin. Inaho bilang Yuki tidak perlu tahu soal alerginya—kan?

Dan apa-apaan tadi? Slaine nyaris membiarkan Inaho melakukan hal yang err—tidak senonoh terhadapanya! Astaga, kenapa Slaine tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali? Slane menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Yuki masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar teriakan melengking milik Slaine. Dan perempuan itu bernapas lega saat menyadari Slaine—dan adiknya—baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka, tolong abaikan Inaho yang masih tiduran di atas lantai karena tadi didorong jatuh Slaine.

"Ada apa?" Yuki bertanya, memastikan.

Slaine tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yuki- _san_ ," jawabnya. Tangannya mengambil _mug_ berisi kue miliknya dan akan membawanya menuju dapur. "Oh ya, Inaho- _san_ , itu kue untukmu," mata Slaine beralih pada Inaho yang masih asyik dengan posisi tidurnya, "dan jangan tiduran di lantai."

Slaine baru saja ingin melangkah, tubuhnya oleng ke depan. Kalau saja Yuki tidak menarik tangannya cepat, Slaine pasti sudah menabrak lantai, _mug_ di tangan Slaine pun tak sengaja dijatuhkan karena ia terlalu terkejut—untung saja tidak pecah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Slaine?" Yuki menatapnya cemas.

Slaine hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman meminta maaf.

Inaho tiba-tiba mendengus. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, _Bat_? Tersandung kakimu sendiri?" ejeknya.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Slaine mencibir, kemudian melengos pergi, tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan.

.

.

Rayet Areash menatap Slaine Troyard yang sibuk dengan adonan kuenya. Rayet sudah bekerja di toko kue itu selama kurang lebih satu tahun dan ia merupakan salah satu orang yang sulit beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru, makanya ia belum bisa akrab dengan Slaine meskipun lelaki itu sudah bekerja di sini selama hampir dua minggu.

"Oi, Rayet, gantikan aku menjaga di depan sini!" Inko berteriak dari pintu dapur. Hari ini giliran dia yang menjaga di depan.

Rayet mendengus kesal. "Tidak mau. Lagi pula, toko sedang sepi, kan?"

Inko mencibir. "Ayolah, Rayet! Aku tadi bertemu pembeli aneh. Kau tahu, rambutnya berwarna merah menyala! Apa model rambut zaman sekarang itu seperti itu ya?"

Rayet tidak menggubris ucapan Inko sama sekali.

Slaine memasukkan adonannya ke dalam oven. Ia mendesah pelan sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Inko. "Inko- _san_ , kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menggantikanmu."

Inko tersenyum lebar ke arah Slaine seketika. "Benarkah?"

Slaine mengangguk, sambil mengulum senyum. "Tapi tolong keluarkan rotinya dari oven setelah sepuluh menit," beritahunya.

Inko menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas kepala, " _Roger_!"

Slaine pun melepas celemeknya lalu menggantungnya, ia keluar dapur dan menjaga toko. Ini bukan hari libur ataupun _weekend_ , jadi toko tidak akan begitu ramai. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di atas kursi, karena mereka lebih memilih menikmati kuenya di sini daripada di rumah.

Bunyi lonceng yang terdengar ketika pintu toko terbuka, menandakan ada seorang pembeli.

"Selamat datang!" Slaine menyambut hangat.

" _Are,_ Slaine- _san_?" sesosok perempuan dengan rambut cokelat diikat dua menyebut namanya. Slaine berjengit saat mengetahui siapa yang datang membeli hari ini.

Nina Klein?

"Eh, Nina- _san_?"

Nina tertawa. "Apa kabar, Slaine- _san_? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini."

Slaine tersenyum saat mendengar Nina tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah."

"Nina- _san_ ingin membeli kue apa?" Slaine bertanya, karena Nina terlihat belum ingin melepaskan pandangannya pada Slaine, bahkan perempuan itu melihatnya dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Kau membuat kue apa?"

"Eh?" Slaine melihat etalase, mencari kue buatannya. "Kalau hari ini aku membuat kue ini." Slaine menunjuk sebuah potongan _cheesecake_ dengan tumpahan saus _blueberry_ di atasnya.

"Baiklah, aku beli kue itu dua."

"Satunya untuk siapa?" Slaine bertanya secara refleks, ia sudah mengenal Nina cukup lama, dan gadis itu tidak begitu suka memakan kue banyak-banyak.

"Untuk Yuki- _sensei_." Nina menjawab.

.

.

Slaine melambai pada Nina yang baru saja keluar dari toko, karena sebelumnya perempuan itu sempat berbincang dengan Inko. Sepertinya mereka sudah berteman lama, samar-samar Slaine ingat kalau Inko pernah bercerita tentang Nina.

"Kau kenal dengan Nina?" Inko langsung bertanya padanya begitu Nina menutup pintu dari luar.

Slaine mengangguk.

Inko tersenyum lebar. "Begitu rupanya. Nina pernah bercerita tentangmu," katanya.

"Aku harap dia tidak menceritakan hal-hal yang buruk," gumam Slaine. Inko langsung mengibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak menceritakan hal-hal yang buruk." Kemudian matanya melirik pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka. "Err, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Rayet tidak akan bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian. Sampai nanti, Slaine."

"Ya, tentu." Slaine tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku celana tiba-tiba berdering. Slaine menatap layar ponsel itu bingung, yang menelponnya adalah nomor tak dikenal. Siapa?

"Halo?"

" _Ini aku,_ Bat _. Jangan bicara dengan nada curiga begitu._ "

"Ugh—Inaho - _san_?" tanya Slaine, memastikan. "Darimana kau mendapat nomorku?"

Pertanyaan aneh, memang. Tapi jujur saja, walaupun mereka tinggal satu atap, Slaine tidak memiliki kontak Inaho di ponselnya.

" _Aku mendapat nomormu dari sumber terpercaya._ " Suara Inaho datar seperti biasa.

Slaine menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Kalau begitu—err, ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Aku kangen_."

"Apa?"

" _Maaf, tolong lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Oh, kau pulang jam berapa?_ "

Slaine semakin tidak mengerti. "Mungkin dua jam lagi, kenapa? Kau mau mampir ke toko?"

" _Aku sudah di depan toko kue-mu_."

Kemudian pintu kaca toko kue itu diketuk dari luar bersamaan dengan terputusnya panggilan. Suara ketukannya beradu dengan suara hujan.

Tunggu—hujan?

Slaine buru-buru melangkah mendekati Inaho yang sudah masuk ke dalam toko. Mata hijaunya terus memandangi Inaho, memastikan kalau lelaki itu tidak kehujanan. "Kau tidak kehujanan, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho, datar.

"Jangan sampai alergimu kambuh lagi. Apa kau sudah cukup hangat?"

"Mungkin kalau kau memelukku, aku tidak akan kedinginan lagi."

Slaine langsung memukul kepala Inaho. "Berhenti bercanda, Bodoh!" serunya, antara malu dan kesal.

"Hm-mm." Inaho menjawab sekenannya. "Kau tidak memakai apron?" Pertanyaan ini benar-benar keluar tanpa sengaja—karena sebenarnya, Inaho berharap ia bisa menemukan Slaine berbalut apron ketika ia sampai di sini.

"Aku sedang menjaga toko. Tapi hari ini benar-benar sepi." Slaine menjawab. "Dan juga Inaho- _san_ , selagi kau di sini, kenapa tidak mencicipi kue buatan kami saja?"

Inaho mengulum senyum tipis. "Baiklah, kue apa saja yang kau punya?"

"Kau mau tiramisu?"

Inaho hanya mengangguk.

Slaine mengambilkan sepotong tiramisu untuknya. Namun Inaho tak kunjung menerimanya. Baru saja Slaine ingin bertanya mengapa, Inaho sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Apa kau tahu arti tiramisu dalam Bahasa Italia?"

Slaine menggeleng saja—karena ia memang tidak tahu.

"Artinya, _bawa aku bersamamu_."

Dan belum sempat Slaine bereaksi, Inaho merebut sepotong tiramisu dari tangan Slaine, membawa kue itu ke salah satu tempat duduk untuk menikmatinya.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

Author's Note :

 **HALOHAAAAAAAAAA~**

 **Ahem. Oke, padahal ini rencananya mau ngupload besok, tapi apa daya~**

 **Dan rencana mau nungguin review nyampe angka paling enggak 15, tapi apa daya~ Saya kangen sama readers semua /plak**

 **Ini pingin bales review satu-satu tapi males~ Dan err-ini belum keliatan ya kejadian lima tahun mereka yang sesungguhnya._. Wkwk, gapapa lah, biar makin panjang cerita ini, diperlambat aja~**

 **Dan chapter 3 ini jebol 2K-_- Lelah saya ngetiknya :v err... ini Author's note nya kepanjangan yah? Okelah, akhir kata... review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hujan belum reda dan toko sudah tutup. Di sana, hanya ada Inaho, Slaine dan Rayet. Inaho dan Slaine duduk bersebelahan di salah satu meja, sementara Rayet memilih berdiri dengan bersandar di dinding sambil menatap hujan di luar. Rayet bilang ia akan dijemput oleh ayahnya sebentar lagi. Sementara Inko sudah lebih dulu pulang karena keperluan mendadak.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut terjebak di sini?" Slaine menggrutu.

"Aku tidak bawa payung." Inaho menjawab santai.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Hm-mm."

"Inaho- _san_."

Inaho sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia mengirim pesan pada kakaknya sebagai pemberitahuan kalau ia kini sedang bersama Slaine.

"Inaho- _san_."

Inaho masih mengetik di ponselnya.

Slaine kesal. Tangannya digerakkan untuk memainkan rambut Inaho. "Inaho- _san_."

Karena Inaho belum menoleh, ia tidak berhenti sampai di sana, Slaine menepuk-nepuk pipi yang bersangkutan.

"Ina—"

Tangan Slaine tiba-tiba digenggam oleh tangan lain.

"Slaine."

Slaine seketika bisu, karena yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Inaho.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Slaine membuang pandangannya, tidak lagi menatap Inaho, bibirnya mengerucut. _Yah, Inaho sudah menoleh, berhenti deh acara mengganggu Inaho-nya._

"Mau melanjutkan yang kemarin?"

Slaine sontak berteriak, "TIDAK!"

Inaho menghiraukan itu, malahan ia menaruh tangannya di pipi Slaine. Memaksa mata hijau itu untuk menatap dirinya—hanya dirinya.

"Slaine…"

Tunggu—apa Inaho benar-benar ingin melanjutkan acara kemarin?

"I-Inaho- _san_ …"

"Ahem." Suara batuk terdengar dari sisi lain—yang ternyata itu berasal dari Rayet, yang diam-diam memerhatikan mereka.

Slaine diam saja sementara Inaho menarik dirinya menjauh, Slaine dapat melihat kerutan kesal di dahi Inaho.

Oh, Slaine tidak tahu lagi harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dimana sekarang. "Ugh."

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Liebesleid**

.

Aldnoah Zero © A-1 Pictures

Warn : Yaoi, _sinetron abis_ , **etc.**

.

CHAPTER 4

.

Udara semakin dingin setiap harinya, Inaho tidak begitu suka akan hal itu, karena ia memiliki alergi terhadap udara dingin. Pagi hari yang biasanya hangat pun bisa berubah beku karena hujan yang turun.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hujan sudah lebih dulu mengguyur kota sebelum Inaho menyiapkan sarapan—padahal Yuki dan Slaine berada di rumah hari ini, tapi mereka belum ada yang bangun.

Inaho membuka kulkas, biasanya ia hanya akan menggoreng telur atau sesuatu yang sama mudahnya dengan itu. Tapi karena hari ini penghuni rumah lengkap, Inaho sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuat menu spesial.

Baru saja Inaho menaruh tiga butir telur di atas meja dapur, pintu apartemen diketuk dari luar. Inaho pun segera membuka pintu, menunda acara memasaknya.

"Eh? Ayah? Ibu?" Walaupun Inaho terkejut dengan siapa yang datang bertamu di pagi buta ini, ekspresi wajahnya tetap tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kata datar.

"Nao- _kun_ ~!"

Tuan dan Nyonya Kaizuka berdiri di depan apartemennya. Inaho mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari? Dan, seharusnya Ibu bisa memberitahuku kalau mau berkunjung."

Nyonya Kaizuka hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak berminat menjawab.

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau masih hidup atau tidak, Nak."—Tuan Kaizuka menjawab, dengan nada datar yang luar biasa menjengkelkan. Tapi Inaho sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ayahnya, jadi ia hanya menghela napas.

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan? Aku akan memasak sarapan, jadi…" Inaho melirik wajah kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

Sang ibu pun tersenyum—senyum yang terlalu lebar. "Kami belum makan. Dan Nao- _kun_ , Ibu akan membantumu di dapur." Lalu ia melangkah mendahului Inaho menuju dapur.

Inaho menghela napas—lagi.

.

.

Kaizuka Yuki membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Ia sangat terkejut saat pagi tadi ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi ruang makan, menunggunya untuk sarapan. Jadi Yuki buru-buru mencuci muka dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Mana Slaine?" tanya Yuki saat ia tidak mendapati lelaki pirang itu di meja makan.

"Slaine?" Tuan Kaizuka mengulang, ia jelas tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yuki. "Pacarmu?"

"Mantannya Nao- _kun._ "

"Yuki- _nee_ , diam."

Yuki nyengir, dan kemudian ia melihat Inaho keluar dari ruang makan. Ketika kembali, Inaho membawa Slaine yang mengekor di belakangnya. Slaine masih mengucek matanya, kentara sekali kalau ia masih mengantuk.

Tapi saat Slaine menyadari kalau ada dua orang lain di apartemen mereka, mata hijaunya langsung membola dan wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat mengantuk. Slaine pamit menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan segera kembali.

"Uhh… maaf karena sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu, anu—Tuan dan Nyonya Kaizuka?"

Sang Tuan Kaizuka tersenyum. Slaine duduk di hadapan pria itu sementara Inaho ada di sebelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Slaine—boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Dan panggil kita Paman dan Bibi saja."

Slaine mengangguk. "Baik, Paman."

"Ah, beruntung sekali Nao- _kun_ memiliki mantan pacar sepertimu. Jadi sekarang kalian berdua baikan?"—ini suara dari Nyonya Kaizuka, membuat sang suami menyikut tangannya pelan.

Kerutan kecil tercipta di dahi Slaine. "Eh—mantan pacar?" tanya Slaine tidak tahu, ia melirik Inaho meminta penjelasan.

"Anggap kau tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa dari Ibuku." Inaho sibuk mengolesi roti menggunakan saus cokelat.

Slaine hanya menuruti perintah Inaho dan mengambil selembar roti untuknya. Ia pun mencari selai stroberi yang selama ini menemaninya memakan roti, namun ia tidak menemukan selai itu dimanapun.

"Selai stroberi-nya habis." Inaho menggeser toples berisi saus cokelat ke dekat Slaine. "Pakai itu saja dulu, nanti kita beli yang baru."

"Um."

.

.

Kaizuka Shiori kini berada di ruang duduk—bersama sang suami dan anak sulungnya yang sedang berbincang serius, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

Shiori memiliki rambut dan mata cokelat yang ia wariskan pada Inaho. Hari ini, rambut itu ia gelung di belakang kepala dengan apik. Shiori memiliki hobi membaca dongeng kisah cinta seorang pangeran dengan seorang gadis biasa, dan akhirnya pun tetap sama, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun kisah favoritnya adalah tragedi Romeo-Julliet yang selalu bisa membuatnya bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan oh, satu lagi yang jadi kesukaannya, yaitu mendengar permainan piano Inaho.

Shiori lalu menggulirkan bola matanya, melirik piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan, ia menatap piano itu miris. Inaho sudah mencoba berhenti bermain piano, sang ibu tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandang, kali ini menatap Inaho dan Slaine yang masih betah berduaan di ruang makan. Mereka terlihat berbincang ringan, kemudian Slaine memukul bahu Inaho pelan, ekspresi wajahnya nampak kesal.

Inaho mengaduh dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Slaine, Slaine perlahan mengganti mimik wajahnya jadi seperti biasa lagi.

Lalu Slaine mengatakan sesuatu, Inaho membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Kemudian Slaine berbalik, melangkah menuju dapur. Sepertinya di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang sadar kalau diperhatikan oleh Shiori.

Slaine kembali tak lama kemudian, membawa sebuah cangkir—sepertinya cangkir itu berisi kopi yang masih panas, terlihat dari uap yang mengepul di atasnya. Slaine menaruh cangkir itu di hadapan Inaho. Inaho terlihat mengatakan sesuatu—mungkin terima kasih?—dan Slaine hanya mengangguk.

Tapi ternyata interaksi mereka tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Tangan Inaho tiba-tiba menarik Slaine dan kepala sang _brunette_ mendekat ke sebelah Slaine. Lalu—

—Inaho mencium pipi Slaine.

Apa?

Shiori berharap matanya salah melihat—tapi itu tidak mungkin! Ini semua terlalu jelas! Astaga, ia kira perkataan Yuki yang mengatakan Slaine adalah mantan pacar Inaho adalah guyonan, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini?

Shiori segera menepuk keras bahu Yuki demi meminta perhatian dari anak perempuannya itu barang sebentar.

"Aduh, Ibu! Bisakah kau tidak memukulku begitu? Sakit!" Yuki mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Jadi benar-benar ada sesuatu di antara mereka?" Ia bertanya, pandangannya tetap ke depan, memandang kosong sebuah meja rendah di tengah-tengah ruang duduk.

Yuki menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ya," jawabnya pelan, tanpa keraguan. "Dan—Ibu, tolong… satu kali ini saja. Jangan mengganggu hubungan mereka."

"Tapi, Yuki…"

"Ibu, Slaine Troyard itu—"

Apa? Shiori berharap apa yang dikatakan Yuki adalah sebuah candaan. Jadi, ia menunggu Yuki berucap kalau apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tapi yang ia dapat setelah ia menatap ke dalam mata Yuki, yang ada hanyalah tatapan serius dan—putus asa.

.

.

"Ah, Inaho- _san_ , selamat datang!"

Kaizuka Inaho kembali mengunjungi toko kue, sudah satu minggu penuh ia selalu datang dan tidak pernah absen. Para pekerja di sana sudah hafal dengan wajah dan sikapnya, terutama Slaine Troyard.

Slaine yang kebetulan berada di bagian depan toko langsung menyambutnya hangat. Mereka tak lagi canggung seperti yang dulu-dulu. "Kau ingin membeli kue apa?" tanyanya.

Inaho mengangkat bahu, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengajakmu berkencan."

"Kencan?"

Tapi sebelum Inaho kembali menyahut, pintu toko kembali terbuka. Slaine dan Inaho sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang berdiri di sana.

"Asseylum- _san_?"

"Seylum?"

.

.

 _Inaho dan Slaine berpacaran. Terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Semenjak Inaho mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Slaine, semenjak itulah mereka berpacaran._

 _Yang artinya, sudah satu bulan hubungan mereka bertahan._

 _Tidak banyak yang tahu akan hubungan khusus antara mereka. Hanya Inaho, Slaine dan Harklight yang tahu. Ugh, Harklight tahu pun karena ia memergoki Inaho dan Slaine berciuman di ruang musik, lalu mereka tidak bisa mengelak lagi._

 _Hari-hari mereka berjalan seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu sore di ruang musik bersama, mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama, tapi semenjak mereka berpacaran, Inaho lebih sering menemui Slaine di waktu istirahat. Terkadang di hari Minggu mereka akan pergi bersama, entah ke_ game center _, toko buku, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di kota tanpa tujuan._

 _Hari ini sedikit aneh, Slaine tidak masuk sekolah dan sama sekali tidak menghubungi Inaho. Inaho sudah bertanya pada sahabat baik Slaine, tapi percuma, Harklight tidak diberitahu apapun oleh Slaine. Namun meski begitu, Inaho tetap menunggu Slaine di ruang musik sambil bermain piano. Ia memainkan lagu kesukaannya._

Liebesfreud _untuk_ solo-piano _hasil aransemen dari Rachmaninoff._

 _Inaho bermain dalam diam sampai lagu berakhir, dan barulah ia beranjak dari sana, memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu saja Inaho tidak berharap keajaiban ada seperti Slaine tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya atau apapun._

 _Tapi—_

 _"_ _Slaine?"_

 _Di bawah pohon yang tak lagi memiliki daun, Slaine berdiri. Memakai baju seragam dan kepalanya mendongak—entah ia menatap langit atau menatap jutaan salju yang menari di udara._

 _Slaine menoleh pelan, Inaho menahan napas._

 _"_ _Inaho!" Slaine berseru, antara kaget dan senang. Lalu ia tersenyum lima jari. "Maaf aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Hehe…"_

 _Inaho tahu itu tanpa harus diberitahu lagi oleh Slaine. Yang ia herankan, kenapa Slaine memakai seragam sekolah meski ia tidak berangkat hari ini? Tapi pada akhirnya, Inaho menanyakan itu hanya di dalam hati. "Kepalamu kenapa?" Inaho menyadari ada perban yang menutupi dahi Slaine._

 _Slaine melirik perban yang sedari tadi melilit kepalanya, dan tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, perban itu membuat Inaho khawatir. "Oh, ini… tadi aku jatuh dari tangga."_

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, hehe."_

.

.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Inaho- _san_. Kau masih tinggal di kota ini ternyata, aku kira kau sudah pindah. Aku jarang melihatmu." Asseylum dan Inaho kini duduk berdua di salah satu meja, Slaine sudah kembali ke dapur, yang menjada di bagian depan toko kini adalah Rayet.

"Aku tidak mengira toko ini adalah milikmu."

Asseylum mengulum senyum, "Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan aku, Inaho- _san_?"

"Lemrina mungkin?"

Lemrina Vers Envers yang dibicarakan oleh Inaho adalah adik perempuan dari Asseylum. Usianya hanya selisih satu tahun, dan gadis itu berkuliah di kampus Inaho dengan jurusan sama sepertinya. Lemrina memiliki rambut berwarna ungu muda, dan mata biru jernih, berbeda sekali dengan Asseylum.

"Kau mengenal Lemrina?"

Inaho mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya."

Asseylum terlihat bingung, karena Lemrina tidak pernah menceritakan kalau ia mengenal Inaho. Jadi ia sedikit tidak percaya kalau Inaho dan Lemrina saling mengenal.

"Seylum, lebih baik kita akhiri pembicaraan ini." Inaho berucap tanpa memandang Asseylum.

Asseylum berjengit, kaget. "Kenapa? Apa kau benci padaku?"

Inaho menghela napas. "Tidak, Seylum. Kau yang berkata padaku untuk tidak membencimu," kata Inaho. "Dan aku tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membencimu."

"Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf, Inaho- _san_."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Inaho menyela. "Itu bukan salahmu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang kita putus waktu itu," ujar Inaho, jujur seperti biasa.

Asseylum tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

Inaho tersenyum sedetik kemudian. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku waktu itu."— _meskipun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu,_ Inaho menambahkan dalam hati.

Asseylum butuh waktu tiga detik sampai bibirnya bisa berucap, "Ya."

.

.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Slaine sesampainya mereka di apartemen. Sekarang mereka berdua—Slaine dan Inaho—tengah duduk santai di atas empuknya sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tapi di antara keduanya, tidak ada yang mau membagi perhatiannya pada opera sabun murahan yang kini disiarkan.

Inaho tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa lalu barulah ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Slaine. "Apa?"

Slaine memberengut sebal, ia paling tidak suka jika harus mengulang pertanyaan. "Apa yang kau dan Asseylum- _san_ bicarakan tadi?"

"Oh," Inaho akhirnya paham, "hanya pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu penting. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau toko kue tempatmu bekerja adalah milik Seylum?"

Tidak terlalu penting? Slaine membeo dalam hati. Yah, setidak-penting apa sampai-sampai membuat Inaho melupakan niatan kencan bersama Slaine?

"Kau tidak bertanya," jawab Slaine untuk pertanyaan Inaho. Berharap suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang marah karena—karena, memang ia tidak marah!

Slaine kemudian memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi dan mulai mengganti salurannya. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah acara musik.

Inaho diam-diam ikut memerhatikan.

"Astaga, ini—sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya." Slaine meletakkan remot kembali ke atas meja. Sekarang, sebuah lagu klasik mulai memenuhi ruangan, membungkam Slaine dan Inaho dalam indahnya nada.

Inaho hanya diam dan mendengarkan. _Liebesfreud_ , lagu yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Lagu yang selalu membuatnya teringat pada satu nama.

"Ah, lagu itu tetap indah." Slaine berkomentar ketika lagu berakhir. Dan saat lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Inaho, Inaho bisa menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. "Aku selalu merindukan lagu itu."

Kenapa? Inaho ingin bertanya namun lehernya seperti tercekik. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Slaine memasang wajah sedih seperti itu.

"Apa kau berhenti bermain, Inaho- _san_?"

Tatapan Inaho kemudian jatuh pada piano di sudut ruangan, begitu juga dengan Slaine. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—" Inaho mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "—kehilangan alasanku untuk bermain, mungkin?"

Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Mau tak mau batinnya bertanya, siapa yang selama ini menjadi alasan Inaho untuk bermain? "Begitu."

Inaho tidak tahu harus menyahut apa, jadi ia hanya diam.

Slaine kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah, aku harus memasak makan malam. Tolong beritahu Yuki- _san_ untuk makan malam di rumah saja." Slaine kemudian melangkah menjauh.

"Oh, ya, Slaine," panggil Inaho, namun tak didengar oleh empunya. Meski begitu Inaho tetap melanjutkan, "bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Yuki- _nee_ , dan bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di rumah ini dengan begitu mudahnya?"

Dan tentu saja, tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Inaho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's Note :**

HALOOO SEMUANYA /TEBARCIUM/

Ahem, kayaknya kali ini saya upload nya cepet banget ya? Kecepetan gak sih? Yah, gapapa lah. Ohoho. Maaf banget soal typo di chapter sebelumnya, biasa, males ngecek ulang._. Udah ada beberapa di benerin sih, tapi gatau kalau ada typo yang gak bisa saya deteksi :v

Makasih semuanya yang udah baca apalagi review. Aduh, bahagia sekali waktu baca review dari kalian :''D Apalagi yang review panjang-panjang :v Itu review apa cerpen? /plakk

Oke, pokoknya makasih. Review kalian yang buat aku semangat update (sok puitis, padahal alasan aslinya juga ada lagi-_-) Sama buat yang nge fav maupun follow cerita ini, makasih banget :'' AKU CINTA PADA KALIAN, SUNGGUH :*

Untuk reviewer berinisial **dotA** , aku tahu siapa kamu :v /plakk/ Terima kasih sudah memaksa saya cepat update (di dunia nyata). Hahah-_- Dan untuk chapter berikutnya, saya gak janji bisa cepet apdet. Banyak kerjaan, duh sedih diri ini :''

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak alur selanjutnya? Atau mungkin alur sebelumnya? /apah/ Oh, ini kalau udah tamat, saya berniat buat side story nya. Wkwk, doakan bisa tamat dan bisa buat side story-nya yah. Makasih aja deh buat semuanya, I LOVE YOU GAAYSS~

 _Akhir kata, silakan tinggalkan kritik-saran-pesan-kesan di kotak review~_


	5. Chapter 5

Slaine Troyard dikejutkan oleh sosok Kaizuka Inaho yang dengan tenang membunyikan piano di pagi hari. Baru saja Slaine keluar dari kamar, nada-nada yang keluar dari tuts piano sudah menulikan telinganya sesaat. Dan saat ia menghampiri ruang duduk untuk melihat siapa yang bermain, ia nyaris saja merelakan jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya karena sosok Inaho lah yang menyambutnya di sana.

Lagu yang dimainkan bukanlah lagu favorit Inaho yang biasa. Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana, tapi itu tetap membuat Slaine lupa bagaimana cara berkedip selama beberapa saat.

"Selamat pagi, _Bat_."

Slaine masih bengong meskipun Inaho sudah menghentikan permainannya dan juga mengucapkan salam selamat pagi padanya. Inaho pun memutuskan mengambil langkah mendekat pada Slaine karena ia tak kunjung menjawab salam paginya.

Inaho mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Slaine, kemudian berbisik, "Se-la-mat pa-gi, Slaine."

"Ap—waaaaa!"

Slaine langsung mundur menjauh secara teratur. Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya sedikit berlebihan, Slaine tersenyum kikuk. "Ah—eh, selamat pagi. Hehe…"

Inaho hanya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis.

"Anu, Inaho- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

"Bermain piano," jawab Inaho sambil melangkah kembali menuju piano-nya. Meletakkan lima jarinya di atas tuts hitam-putih tanpa membuatnya berbunyi.

"Iya, aku tahu itu." Slaine memberengut. "Tapi kenapa?"

Inaho mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku sudah kembali menemukan alasanku untuk bermain, mungkin?"

"Alasanmu—untuk bermain?"

"Ya. Alasanku untuk bermain—" Inaho mengalihkan pandang, menatap mata hijau Slaine dalam. "—adalah kau."

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Liebesleid**

.

Aldnoah Zero © **A-1 Pictures**

Warn : Yaoi, _dramatic scene_ , **maybe OOC** , etc.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

"Apa kau sudah membuat sarapan, Inaho- _san_?" tanya Slaine. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan kalau Inaho memang belum sempat memasak.

Inaho, yang mengetahui niat itu, segera mengikuti Slaine menuju dapur, "Tidak, belum," katanya. "Lebih baik aku saja yang memasak, kau mandilah sana."

Slaine yang asyik menggerayangi isi kulkas langsung menoleh ke arah Inaho. "Eh, kenapa?"

Sebelah tangan Inaho terangkat dan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke oven mereka. "Ovennya rusak," jawab Inaho. "Kemarin Ibu merusaknya."

Slaine memasang ekspresi terkejut saat ia melihat oven mereka—hei, tentu saja ia kaget karena oven yang (seingatnya) baik-baik saja itu seketika bisa berubah bentuk!

"Jadi, kau mandi dulu saja sana." Inaho menarik pundak Slaine lalu mendorong pemilik surai pirang pucat itu hingga ke luar dapur.

"Ah—hei, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Inaho- _san_!"

.

.

Slaine keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Inaho duduk santai di kursi makan sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Jarang-jarang Slaine melihat Inaho lebih mementingkan ponsel daripada yang lain, karena seingatnya, Inaho bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Slaine, ia mendudukkan diri di hadapan Inaho. Ia melihat piring Inaho yang sudah kosong, lalu beralih menatap piring di hadapannya yang masih berisi penuh makanan. " _Omurice_ , wow."

Inaho hanya mengangguk saja, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang ponsel tercinta.

Slaine mengerutkan kening—tidak suka dengan tingkah Inaho. "Oh, ya, Inaho- _san_ , kau bisa langsung mandi. Untuk urusan membangunkan Yuki- _san_ dan mencuci piring, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Yuki- _nee_ sudah sarapan dan berangkat ke rumah sakit." Inaho kali ini menjawab, namun belum mengalihkan pandang dari ponselnya.

Slaine menggenggam sendoknya kuat. "Ah, begitu ya." Dan Slaine memulai acara sarapannya dengan bibir masih mengerucut sebal. Diam-diam ia menggerutu, " _Apa bagusnya sih ponsel itu ketimbang aku? Kenapa Inaho-_ san _lebih suka memerhatikan ponselnya?_ "

"Slaine."

Slaine mendongak lagi, menatap Inaho dengan tatapan malas bercampur sebal. "Apa?"

Lagi-lagi kejadian tidak terduga terjadi, Inaho mengecup pelan pipi kanan Slaine dan tersenyum lembut—bukan lagi senyuman tipis—dan itu membuat Slaine nyaris kejang-kejang. "Aku tidak berniat mengabaikanmu, tenang saja."

Slaine menahan napasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menangkap kejadian barusan. Karena—karena Inaho melakukannya dengan sangat cepat!

—bukan berarti Slaine ingin Inaho mencium pipinya dengan waktu yang lebih lama. Tidak sama sekali!

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

Dan Inaho pergi meninggalkan Slaine yang wajahnya sudah berubah warna.

.

.

Inaho masih betah berada di kamar mandi bahkan setelah Slaine selesai mencuci semua piring bekas sarapan. Slaine menimbang-nimbang apakah ia langsung berangkat ke toko atau menunggu Inaho sebentar lagi. Tapi, kalau ia berangkat sekarang, sudah dipastikan ia harus menunggu yang lainnya juga.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen mereka diketuk.

Slaine melirik ke arah kamar mandi sekilas, Inaho belum selesai, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu untuk tamu mereka. Dan Slaine harus dikejutkan dengan sosok yang merupakan _tamu_ mereka.

Karena, Kaizuka Shiori lah yang berdiri di depan apartemen mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Slaine- _kun_."

.

.

Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini?

Slaine mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan yang ada sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Mereka—Slaine dan Shiori—sedang duduk manis di salah satu kafe, lebih tepatnya, Slaine dipaksa menemani Shiori untuk bersantai.

Ah, mungkin bersantai bukanlah kata yang tepat. Karena Slaine bisa merasakan pandangan mengintimidasi dari Nyonya Kaizuka itu.

"Jangan diam saja, kau boleh mengambil beberapa kue kering ini." Shiori mendekatkan piring berisi biskuit dan kue kering mendekat ke arah Slaine. Bibirnya berusaha mengulas senyum ramah, namun malah terlihat seperti senyum penuh akan hasrat ingin membunuh. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Slaine- _kun_."

Slaine mengambil salah satu kue kering demi menghargai usaha Shiori untuk membuat suasana mencair. Tapi itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, sepertinya. Slaine menggigit kue itu dan mengangguk saja. "Silakan bicara, Bibi."

"Langsung ke intinya saja," helaan napas terdengar dari Shiori di sini, "tolong jauhi Nao- _kun_."

Kue kering yang masih bersarang di mulut Slaine seketika berubah rasa dari manis menuju pahit. Slaine bertanya-tanya apakah lidahnya yang salah ataukah memang rasa kuenya seperti itu? Tapi lebih dari semua itu, Slaine ingin tahu mengapa Shiori memintanya menjauh dari Inaho.

Shiori yang sadar akan tatapan heran—sekaligus terkejut—Slaine, kembali berkata, "Aku memang tidak memiliki alasan yang bagus. Tapi aku ingin kau menjauh, kalau perlu menghilang, dari kehidupan Nao- _kun_ —tidak, tolong pergi dari kehidupan kami."

Butuh dua detik penuh sampai Slaine sanggup membuka mulutnya dan menyahut, "Kenapa?"—suaranya terdengar serak dan tertekan.

"Ini sedikit konyol tapi—"

Slaine diam, menunggu. Tepatnya, ia tidak sanggup berbicara.

"—aku tidak mau Nao- _kun_ jatuh cinta padamu."

Rasanya Slaine ingin percaya kalau saat itu jantungnya seperti jatuh ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Paru-parunya terasa berat untuk sekedar dipakai bernapas. Kepalanya mendadak kosong, Slaine tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, bahkan untuk mengulang kalimat Shiori sebelumnya saja, Slaine tak sanggup.

.

.

Inaho mondar-mandir di dalam apartemen. Slaine menghilang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Inaho menghubungi ponsel Slaine dan jawabannya sama. _Nomornya tidak aktif_ —apa yang terjadi? Slaine kemana? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya?

Inaho sudah menghubungi Yuki, dan cukup mengerti kalau kakaknya mungkin sibuk di rumah sakit hingga tidak bisa mengangkat telepon, jadi ia mengirim pesan pada Yuki—sedikitnya lima pesan. Inaho bahkah melupakan jadwal kuliahnya dan memilih pergi ke toko kue tempat Slaine bekerja—hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi yang ia temukan di toko bukanlah rambut pirang Slaine yang menyembul di balik etalase. Melainkan rambut pirang Asseylum yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Ah, Inaho- _san_ , selamat pagi!"

"Seylum?" Inaho tidak ingin repot-repot membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Asseylum.

"Apa kau mencari Slaine?" Asseylum membuka pintu masuk dan mengajak Inaho untuk mampir ke toko.

Inaho menurut saja karena memang itu tujuan utamanya. "Iya, apa dia sudah datang?"

"Dia di dapur, bersama Rayet—sepertinya." Asseylum melirik dapur, memastikan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kau katakan padanya?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho cepat. "Aku hanya memastikan kalau—kalau dia…"

Asseylum tertawa kecil. "Aku merasa kau seperti kakaknya saja, Inaho- _san_. Slaine sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menjaga diri. Tidak perlu memperlakukannya seperti anak baru berumur lima tahun seperti itu."

Inaho diam saja mendengar Asseylum yang berbicara seakan-akan menceramahinya.

"Oh, ya, Inaho- _san_ , aku baru ingat kalau kami punya acara makan malam bersama akhir minggu ini. Apa kau mau ikut? Kami tidak mengundang banyak orang sih. Tapi sepertinya semakin ramai, semakin menyenangkan," tawar Asseylum.

"Makan malam? Dalam rangka apa?"

Asseylum menggaruk pipi kirinya, bibirnya digigit untuk menahan senyum yang sepertinya siap melebar. "Untuk meryakan pertunanganku…"

.

.

Baru saja Slaine keluar dari toko—karena sudah waktunya tutup—tangannya langsung ditarik oleh seseorang. Ingin panik namun tertahan karena ternyata yang menariknya adalah Inaho. Slaine bingung, kenapa Inaho sudah pulang jam segini? Bukankah tadi pagi ia sempat bilang akan pulang saat lembayung senja datang? Dan—kenapa Inaho menjemputnya di toko?

Tidak. Inaho tidak menjemputnya—jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang bukan jalan menuju apartemen. Slaine dibuat bertanya-tanya, akan pergi kemana mereka?

"Inaho- _san_ , kenapa menarikku seperti ini?"

Inaho menjawab dengan kaki masih terus melangkah ke depan, "Kita kencan."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, Inaho- _san_!" seruan Slaine sama sekali tidak berpengaruh besar, karena Inaho sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk berhenti.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Ke ujung dunia, mungkin."

Kaki Inaho menjadi sasaran empuk untuk ditendang oleh Slaine. Dan barulah lelaki itu menghentikan langkah dan memegang bagian yang tadi ditendang Slaine seraya mengaduh pelan.

"Bicara yang serius, Bodoh!" Slaine mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang lagi kalau-kalau Inaho kembali berbohong, sasarannya kali ini adalah selangkangan.

Inaho diam-diam meringis membayangkannya, karena ia bisa mengerti jalan pikir Slaine. "Kita ke taman."

"Sebentar lagi hujan, lebih baik pulang, Inaho- _san_ ," gerutu Slaine.

Inaho menjawab dengan santai, "Aku bawa payung, tenang saja."

.

.

"Dasar pembohong!" teriak Slaine begitu mereka sampai di apartemen dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Berterima-kasihlah pada Inaho yang ternyata tidak membawa payung, jaket tebal Inaho yang digunakan untuk menghalang hujan tidak banyak membantu.

Inaho melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sumpah-serapah Slaine yang ditujukan untuknya. Lagipula, acara kencan mereka cukup berhasil. Slaine terlihat sangat bahagia ketika dibelikan es-krim rasa vanilla dan satu buah _crepe_.

Slaine yang lebih dulu masuk apartemen, kembali lagi ke pintu depan hanya untuk memberikan handuk pada Inaho.

Inaho kemudian mengikuti Slaine, handuknya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. "Oh ya, Slaine."

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar akan ada acara makan-makan di toko kue-mu," kata Inaho.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Slaine sedikit heran.

Inaho mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, "Sumber terpercaya?"

Slaine hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Ya, ya, ya, terserah," sahutnya. "Memang ada acara makan-makan. Kau mau ikut? Berhubung Inko tidak bisa ikut, dan kami juga membutuhkan koki tambahan."

"Koki tambahan?"

"Kau kira acara makan-makan hanya datang dan makan saja? Siapa yang menyiapkan makanannya?" gerutu Slaine. "Aku dan Rayet yang harus menyiapkannya. Dan mungkin akan ada sedikitnya—" Slaine mengangkat tangannya, menghitung. "—err, sepuluh orang yang datang."

"Banyak sekali," gumam Inaho.

"Aku tidak butuh kalimat itu darimu, Inaho- _san_." Slaine melipat tangannya di depan dada, jengah. "Kau mau membantu kami, kan?"

"Apa aku akan dibayar?"

"Oh, ayolah." Slaine menggigit bibirnya, pasalnya, ia tidak tahu apakah memasak makan malam untuk acara itu akan diberikan upah tambahan oleh Bos atau tidak nantinya. "Baiklah, kau butuh upah berapa?"

Telunjuk tangan Inaho terangkat, menekan bibir Slaine. "Aku tidak butuh uang," katanya, "aku hanya mau satu ciuman darimu."

Dada Slaine tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat. Jantungnya berdetak keras, keras sekali, sampai-sampai Slaine takut Inaho bisa mendengarnya. Bibir bawah digigit keras setelah Inaho melepaskan jarinya dari sana. Slaine berpikir sampai lupa cara bernapas. "Sekarang?"

"Ya."

Slaine terdiam sampai sekian detik, lalu Inaho melihat Slaine menarik napas dalam. "Baiklah," kata lelaki itu, nyaris membuat kedua bola mata Inaho lepas dari tempatnya.

Slaine tersenyum tipis, mau tak mau Inaho mengakui kalau jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya ketika melihat senyum itu. "Pejamkan matamu, Inaho- _san_."

"Kenapa?"

Bibir Slaine mengerucut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Karena ini memalukan."

"Tidak apa, hanya aku yang melihat."

"Tidak mau. Tetap saja memalukan."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Inaho menurutinya dan menutup sepasang manik cokelatnya. "Sudah."

Dan wajah Slaine mendekat, lalu—

Cup.

Mata Inaho terbuka perlahan saat Slaine sudah menjauhkan diri dari Inaho, lelaki itu juga memalingkan muka ke arah lain, tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh Inaho. "Hanya di pipi?" Nada suara Inaho kentara sekali kalau ia tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman di pipi.

"Kau tidak bilang mau dicium di mana, kan?"

Inaho mendengus kesal. Sepertinya sekarang ia harus puas dengan apa yang didapat.

Sementara itu, di pihak Slaine—

' _Ah, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Bibi Shiori nanti._ '

.

.

Akhir pekan datang dengan cepat, Slaine Troyard sudah berada di toko sejak pagi. Ia dan yang lainnya harus membantu memasang hiasan Natal, karena memang ini sudah memasuki hari-hari menjelang Natal. Pohon Natal pun juga ada di sana, ditaruh di pojokan ruangan.

Mereka juga menggantung hiasan berupa tali-tali berwarna putih-merah-hijau di langit-langit. Di depan pintu juga ditaruh sebuah buket berbentuk lingkaran khas Natal. Bahkan lagu _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ juga dilantunkan di dalam toko.

Dan sore harinya, giliran bagian dapur yang sibuk. Slaine dan Rayet sendirilah yang membuat makan malam untuk acara khusus yang diadakan oleh Asseylum hari itu.

Toko kue Aldnoah benar-benar tutup hari itu.

Kaizuka Inaho akhirnya masuk ke dalam dapur toko, aroma daging panggang dan campuran remah-remah langsung menyambut hidungnya, membuat perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah diisi tadi kembali merengek.

"Kau datang juga." Slaine menyahut di balik meja, tangannya sibuk memotong-motong berbagai macam sayuran dengan pisau.

Rayet Areash yang juga berada di sana, diam-diam memerhatikan Inaho. Tentu saja ia tidak melepaskan fokusnya pada daging yang nantinya akan menjadi menu utama.

"Maaf, tadi macet."

"Bohong." Slaine memutar bola matanya. Tahu benar kalau Inaho hanya butuh berjalan kaki dari kampusnya ke toko kue ini. "Pakai apron dulu sana, baru membantu!" seru Slaine saat Inaho hendak menyentuh tomat di mejanya.

"Mana?"

Slaine menunjuk apron milik Inko yang digantung di dinding. Apron berwarna _merah muda_.

Inaho mengernyit tidak suka saat melihat warna apron itu. Yang benar saja? Ia disuruh memakai apron berenda berwarna merah muda? Jangan berharap Inaho akan melakukannya.

Tapi meski begitu, Inaho tetap melangkah, mengambil apron itu dan membawanya. Inaho kembali mendekat ke arah Slaine.

Slaine tidak sadar akan keberadaan Inaho di sebelahnya. Ia lebih suka memandangi keju yang bersentuhan dengan parutan besi mengkilap. Senandung kecil bahkan keluar dari belah bibir Slaine, melantunkan lagu Natal dengan nada riang.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja Slaine menoleh ke tempat Inaho berdiri. Ia terkejut sampai kakinya salah melangkah, membuat tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Nyaris? Iya, karena Inaho sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya di dalam sebuah pelukan.

Awalnya, Slaine ingin berterimakasih, tapi diurungkannya niat itu karena Inaho tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya meskipun beberapa saat sudah berlalu.

"Oi, Inaho- _san_ , lepaskan aku!"

Inaho tidak menghiraukan Slaine, malah sekarang, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke belakang pinggang Slaine.

"O-oi, tanganmu—Inaho- _san_ , apa yang mau kau lakukan!? Hei!" Slaine berteriak sambil memukul-mukul Inaho.

"Diamlah, _Bat_. Kau selalu berpikir negatif, ya?" Inaho menghela napas.

Sret.

Apron yang dipakai Slaine terlepas dalam sekali tarikan yang dibuat Inaho. Inaho mengambil apron itu dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Slaine.

Slaine melotot sebal. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Inaho memakaikan apron milik Inko yang berwarna merah muda itu pada Slaine. "Kau lebih cocok menggunakan warna ini, Slaine."

Slaine hanya mendengus setengah memberengut. "Bilang saja kau malu menggunakan warna merah muda."

Inaho tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Slaine.

Dan Rayet, yang melihat semua kejadian itu, hanya bisa menghela napas di belakang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's Note :**

Hai semua, selamat malam... *kemudian hening*

Ehem, okelah, ini entah kenapa banyak sekali scene yang buang-buang kata dan sebenernya gapenting, tapi gapapa lah. Soalnya kalian semua pinginnya yang fluff :'3 Saya sendiri agak susah buat fluff karena takut kalau kesannya maksa. Dan di sini kan Inaho-Slaine nya gak jadian :v Nyiahahahaha~

Buat yang penasaran sama masa lalu mereka, sabar sedikit lagi, oke? Mungkin chapter depan akan diceritakan~ (kok mungkin?) yah, siapa tahu saya berubah pikiran dan gak jadi nyeritakan masa lalu mereka /digaplok/

Dan, yeee, mama Inaho gak setuju hubungan mereka! Slaine gimana nanggepin wasiat(?) mama Inaho ya? Liat aja di chapter depan (yang saya sendiri gatau bakal upload kapan) Dan chapter ini telat upload yah sebenernya. Hahaha~

Oke, makasih yang udah baca sampai sini, makasih yang udah fav/follow dan review ( _tolong review lagi ya~_ ) Maafkan saya kalau author's note-nya kepanjangan~

Review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

"Selamat Natal!"

Gelas-gelas tinggi berisi sampanye diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan saling dibenturkan, suara nyaring memekakkan telinga dari kaca gelas menyusul teriakan 'selamat Natal' barusan.

Asseylum Vers Allusia, yang merupakan pemilik toko kue itu, tersenyum lebar sambil menatap tamu-tamunya. Mata hijaunya berulang kali melirik Kaizuka Inaho yang sudah kembali duduk di kursi sambil mencicipi _appetizer_ yang disajikan.

"Kenapa harus selamat Natal?" Rayet, yang duduk tidak jauh dari Asseylum, menggerutu pelan. "Natal masih minggu depan."

"Karena toko ini akan aku tutup di hari Natal." Asseylum mengulum senyum. "Lagipula aku mengerti kalau Inko dan Slaine tidak bisa berkerja di saat Natal. Dan aku sendiri akan liburan bersama Klancain." Mata hijaunya melirik sang kekasih—Klancain Cruhteo—yang tengah menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat.

Rayet mengangguk-angguk saja, tidak berniat menyahut.

Sementara Inaho yang diam-diam mendengarkan perkataan Asseylum, kini menatap Slaine tajam, meminta penjelasan.

Slaine yang peka ditatap seperti itu menyahut, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak berkerja saat Natal nanti?"

Alis Slaine saling bertaut. "Aku merayakan Natal di luar kota."

"Tidak di sini?"

"Hm-mm," jawab Slaine, sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

"Lalu dimana?"

"Di rumah Harklight."

"Hah?"

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Liebesleid**

.

Aldnoah Zero © A-1 Pictures

Warning : **OOC,** _Shonen-ai_ , etc.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

"Nao- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaizuka Shiori menghampiri anak bungsunya yang lebih memilih menyendiri di sudut ruang keluarga bersama ponselnya. "Apa kau sedang mengirim ucapan selamat Natal pada teman-temanmu?"

Kaizuka Inaho menatap ibunya datar, lalu matanya kembali jatuh pada sang ponsel. "Tidak."

"Oh?"

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Slaine."

Inaho tahu kalau saat ini ibunya sedang melotot, memandangnya tidak percaya. Inaho juga tidak berharap ibunya akan memberikan respon untuk ucapannya barusan. Tapi, Inaho sama sekali tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya tadi. Ia benar-benar tengah mencoba menghubungi nomor Slaine.

Jawabannya tetap sama, tidak peduli berapa kali ia mencoba, nomor Slaine tidak pernah aktif.

Shiori merebut ponsel Inaho cepat, terlalu cepat sampai Inaho tidak sempat bereaksi untuk menghalau tangan ibunya. Inaho menatap ibunya dengan lipatan dahi yang tercetak jelas. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Untuk apa kau menghubungi Slaine?"

Inaho semakin mengerutkan kening saat mendengar nada bicara ibunya. Sang ibu memandangnya penuh arti, Inaho tidak bisa memahami arti tatapan itu. "Untuk apa?" Inaho mengulang pertanyaan ibunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya."

"Dan mengucapkan selamat Natal?"

"Dan mengucapkan selamat Natal." Inaho mengangguk. "Tapi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Ibunya hanya diam, sepasang matanya semakin menyipit. "Urusi Slaine-mu itu nanti, Nao- _kun_. Sekarang, kau harus ikut berpesta bersama kami," katanya.

Inaho memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Baiklah." Lalu ia menolehkan kepala, ia tahu kalau ia bisa menemukan sebuah _grand piano_ yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Aku akan main piano untuk meramaikan suasana, bagaimana?"

Shiori diam, matanya membola. "Kau… bisa bermain piano—lagi?"

Inaho tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Dan untuk kali ini, aku akan memainkan lagu favoritku," sahutnya, matanya melirik sang ibu yang terlihat syok ketika mendengar perkataannya.

Inaho pun beranjak dari sofa, ia melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di depan sang piano. Ini piano milik ibunya, walaupun sang ibu tidak begitu mahir bermain piano, beliau sangat suka memainkannya. Inaho merenggangkan kesepuluh jarinya kemudian menjatuhkannya di atas tuts hitam-putih favoritnya.

Ayah dan kakak Inaho yang sedari tadi berbincang sambil menikmati panekuk di depan TV pun kini memilih untuk menghampiri Inaho dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Sang ibu malah memilih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku mulai."

Inaho menekan tuts pertama. Lalu bibirnya kembali berbisik, " _Liebesfreud_."

.

.

Slaine Troyard menatap ponselnya, sebenarnya ia mengganti nomor teleponnya agar Inaho tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dan tentu saja usahanya berhasil, Inaho tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Oi." Harklight tiba-tiba menghempaskan dirinya di samping Slaine. Slaine melotot tidak suka ke arahnya. "Ngapain?"

Slaine memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Meskipun Natal sudah terlewat, ia masih betah berada di sini bersama Harklight. Slaine merasa kalau ia harus menjauhkan diri dari segala keributan kota. "Melihat pemandangan," jawab Slaine asal.

"Katanya kau akan kembali ke kota hari ini?"

Slaine mengangguk. Sedikit memberengut saat mendengar Harklight mengingatkan hal itu padanya. "Ya. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke tempatnya?"

Slaine tahu yang dimaksud oleh Harklight adalah Inaho. "Ya." Slaine memalingkan wajah, menatap apapun selain sepasang bola mata hitam Harklight. "Aku hanya akan mampir untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan berpamitan dengan Yuki- _san_."

"Kau bilang akan putus kontak dengan semua keluarga Kaizuka." Nada suara Harklight kentara sekali kalau ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Slaine barusan.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," gerutu Slaine, "aku hanya bilang akan menghindari Inaho- _san_."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau menyukai dia, 'kan?"

"Hentikan, Harklight." Slaine berdiri dari duduknya, matanya memandang Harklight tajam. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Apa? Hei—" Harklight ikut berdiri dan mengejar Slaine yang lebih dulu melangkah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan—oh, baik. Lupakan ucapanku tadi!"

Slaine diam. Pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Oke, Slaine, aku anggap kau sudah melupakan ucapanku. Baik, apa semuanya sudah kau bawa? Ada beberapa _sandwich tuna_ di dapur, kau boleh membawanya bersamamu. Dan apa tidak ada yang tertinggal? Ponsel? Baju? Obat?"

Slaine menghela napas, ia mulai jengah dengan sikap Harklight yang lama-lama terlihat seperti sosok ibu. "Sudah semua. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Tapi…" Harklight menggembungkan pipinya, mau memberi kesan imut, tapi yang ada Slaine memasang kuda-kuda ingin muntah. Harklight akhirnya menghentikan ekspresi itu. "Kau membawa kalungmu, 'kan?"

Tangan Slaine meluncur masuk ke dalam kemeja yang ia pakai dan menarik keluar sebuah kalung dengan liontin lingkaran yang menggantung di sana. "Selalu."

"Kau tidak menunggu Paman dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah. Katakan juga terima kasih karena sudah mau merayakan Natal bersamaku."

Harklight mendesah. "Paman menyayangimu, lho."

"Aku tahu, Harklight. Aku tahu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Slaine tertawa.

.

.

Hari Natal terasa berlalu begitu saja, Kaizuka Inaho tentu merayakannya bersama keluarganya—berusaha menelan kecewa karena tidak bisa merayakan hari itu bersama Slaine—yang artinya, Inaho juga meninggalkan kota dan apartemen tercintanya. Tapi di tengah-tengah acara perayaan Natal, Yuki harus kembali ke rumah sakit dimana ia berkerja karena ada operasi mendadak.

Inaho menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah memasuki tahun baru dan Inaho baru menginjak kembali tanah kota tercintanya. Selama berlibur di kota sebelah, Inaho tidak bisa menghubungi Slaine dan _tidak dihubungi_ oleh Slaine. Sama sekali _tidak_.

Itu semua karena nomor Slaine tidak aktif sampai detik ini!

Mengacak helai cokelatnya, Inaho frustasi. Ia sedikit berharap kalau Slaine Troyard sekarang ada di apartemennya, tertidur di sofa ruang duduk, atau memasak di dapur, atau sedang mandi, atau—atau apapun itu! Oh astaga, Inaho butuh melihat lelaki itu sekarang juga!

.

.

Saat Inaho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan penuh semangat, ia kira yang akan menyambutnya adalah sosok Slaine Troyard, tapi ternyata—

"Oi, Inaho, akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

—Calm Craftman, teman Inaho dari jurusan teknis, duduk cantik di atas sofa dan menyambutnya _hangat_.

"Mana Slaine?" celetuk Inaho tidak sengaja. Ia langsung menutup kembali mulutnya dan berusaha berdeham— _sial, keceplosan_.

Calm hanya bisa mengangkat alis setinggi-tingginya. Siapa Slaine? Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, karena saat Calm ingin bertanya langsung pada Inaho, Inaho terlihat tidak ingin membahasnya. Oh, Calm cukup paham kalau pertanyaan Inaho tadi hanyalah celetukan yang keluar tanpa dipikir ulang.

"Jadi—" Calm berdeham satu kali untuk mencairkan suasana, "—kau ingat dengan acara setelah tahun baru?"

"Acara reuni kelas itu?" Inaho mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Acaranya berlangsung sampai satu minggu."

Rasanya Inaho ingin membuang semua sifat datar juga sok tidak pedulinya dan nyaris berteriak sekeras teriakan kolosal, tapi ia urungkan semua itu. Ia tidak akan berteriak, tidak di depan Calm. Tidak tahu lagi kalau nanti Inaho akan berteriak di dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa aku harus ikut juga?" Inaho menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Tidak bertemu Slaine selama libur Natal, ditambah tidak melihatnya lagi selama satu minggu? Masa bodoh lah dengan semua teman satu kelasnya selama masa SMA, Slaine jelas lebih penting!

Astaga, Inaho tidak kuat. Ia ingin melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

 _Mas, mas, Inaho udah gak kuat, Slaine-nya bagi sini, dong, mas._

"Tapi kau sudah janji akan ikut."

Sialan.

.

.

 _Libur musim dingin akan segera datang. Slaine Troyard duduk terpaku di ruang musik. Memandang salju yang bertebangan di luar jendela. Slaine meletakkan telapak tangannya menempel di jendela, seakan ia bisa menggapai salju itu dari sana._

 _"_ Bat _."_

 _"_ _Orenji." Slaine berbalik. Mata hijau_ tosca _bertubrukan dengan mata karamel lembut. Sebuah senyum terukir di parasnya. "Hai."_

 _"_ _Ada apa memanggil? Kau bilang ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan."_

 _"_ _Ya." Senyum Slaine tidak luntur meskipun dadanya terasa seperti diremat kuat. "Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _Tangan Slaine terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya semakin menyipit karena senyumnya kian melebar hingga telinga. "Aku ingin kita putus."_

 _Usai bicara seperti itu, Slaine merasa kepalanya pusing sampai tubuhnya nyaris oleng. Slaine berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya dengan sepasang kaki yang gemetar. Ia melirik Inaho yang nampak syok akibat ucapannya barusan._

 _"_ Bat _, ini tidak lucu. Kalau kau mau membuat lelucon, lakukan itu di lain waktu—satu April mungkin—jangan sekarang." Inaho mengangkat tangan untuk mengacak surai cokelatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Oh, atau aku yang salah dengar ya?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bercanda—" bibir Slaine bergetar, mengetahui Inaho sangat tersiksa akibat ucapannya juga membuat dirinya tersiksa, "—Inaho-_ san _."_

 _"_ _Tapi—kenapa?"_

 _Slaine tidak menjawab. Senyumnya hilang sepenuhnya._

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kaizuka Inaho mendesah lega saat kakinya benar-benar menapaki lantai apartemen. Ia sudah selesai dengan semua urusan bersama Calm dan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu. Inaho menaruh tas ranselnya begitu saja di atas sofa dan buru-buru mencari Slaine. Karena ia tidak melihat Slaine di manapun, Inaho memutuskan mendatangi kamar Slaine.

" _Bat_." Inaho membuka pintu kamar itu. "Hei, _Bat_ , kau tidak merindukanku—?" Kalimat Inaho berhenti di situ saat matanya hanya menangkap kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Kau mencari siapa, Nao- _kun_?" Yuki yang kebetulan lewat, bertanya pada sang adik.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Inaho langsung bertanya, "Slaine mana?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu?" Yuki mengerutkan dahi.

Inaho tanpa sadar menahan napas, menunggu Yuki melanjutkan.

"Slaine—dia sudah pindah."

Dan dada Inaho mencelos mendengarnya. Bibirnya terbuka, tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Inaho merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, namun ia tetap memaksa bibirnya berbicara, "Kapan?"

Yuki merasa jantungnya seperti dihujam paku-paku kecil yang membuatnya terasa begitu perih hanya karena mendengar nada suara Inaho saat adiknya itu bertanya. "Sudah cukup lama," jawabnya hati-hati, seakan tak ingin menambah luka Inaho lebih dari ini.

Inaho terdiam.

"Nao- _kun_ ," jeda sejenak, Yuki menggigit bibirnya kuat, ragu untuk melanjutkan, tapi akhirnya ia tetap berucap, "apa kau—apa kau benar-benar suka pada Slaine- _kun_?"

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Inaho tanpa aba-aba. Yuki membeku saat dirinya melihat senyum itu. Yuki yakin—terlampau yakin, malah—kalau senyum itu bisa ada hanya karena Slaine. "Aku menyukainya. Sangat."

.

.

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Mohon—_ "

Inaho menghela napas dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Mata karamelnya memandang layar sang ponsel dengan tatapan nanar. Slaine masih tidak bisa dihubungi.

Inaho tidak menyerah di sana, hari ini ia mengunjungi toko kue tempat Slaine bekerja. Entah beruntung atau apa, tapi hari ini kebetulan Asseylum ada di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Inaho- _san_."

"Ini sudah siang, Seylum." Inaho membalas sadis. Membuat si gadis pirang meringis gugup.

Tidak ingin memasukkan kata-kata pedas Inaho ke dalam hati, Asseylum kembali berucap, "Tumben kau mampir kemari. Ada apa?"

Inaho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko. "Mana Slaine?"

Asseylum _sweatdropped_. "A-ah, mencari Slaine yah…"

"Di mana dia?"

"Baru saja pulang."

—Dan kejadian di atas terulang terus selama satu minggu penuh.

.

.

Calm Craftman dibuat bingung dengan sikap Kaizuka Inaho akhir-akhir ini. Inaho lebih hemat kata dan juga ekspresi, namun sekalinya dia berbicara, siapkan es batu. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mendinginkan kembali telinga yang mendadak panas karena ucapan Inaho.

Sungguh, kepribadian Inaho akhir-akhir ini seperti bukan Inaho. Calm sampai bertanya pada kakak Inaho, apakah lelaki itu salah makan hingga jadi seperti ini, tapi Yuki hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

Korban Inaho beragam, mulai dari dirinya—yang merupakan orang terdekat Inaho di kampus—lalu adik kelas Inaho sendiri, Lemrina, sampai sang pemilik toko kue di ujung jalan sana. Calm pernah mendengar kalau Inaho juga pernah memarahi dosen.

Calm merinding.

Besok, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Inaho dan mengajak lelaki itu pergi ke pameran anatomi tubuh manusia. Paling tidak, Sains dan sejenisnya bisa menjadi obat yang cukup mujarab bagi Inaho.

.

.

Pergi ke apotek di siang bolong tidak akan pernah menjadi semenyenangkan ini. Sebenarnya ia mampir ke sini hanya untuk bertemu Lemrina yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai apoteker—tapi lihat siapa yang ditemukannya.

"Slaine."

Slaine Troyard merasakan punggungnya menegang. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tidak—ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang memanggilnya tanpa perlu menoleh.

"Inaho- _san_ ," desis Slaine pelan. Ia menggulirkan matanya dan mendapati Inaho berdiri di sebelahnya. Slaine memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Hai, Inaho- _san_."

Kaizuka Inaho menatap Slaine dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki selama berulang-ulang, seolah ia tengah memastikan kalau orang di hadapannya benar-benar Slaine Troyard yang selama ini dia kenal. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," Inaho menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bertemu denganmu di sini, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang menyenangkan, _Bat_."—oh, panggilan sayang Inaho untuk Slaine pun kembali.

Slaine tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia cukup terkejut karena melihat Inaho yang—yang terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Astaga, lihat saja rambut Inaho! Berantakan sekali! Lalu apa itu yang ada di sudut bibir Inaho? Remah roti?

"Jadi," seakan tak ingin membiarkan Slaine berkomentar tentang penampilannya, Inaho kembali bersuara, "apa yang kau lakukan di apotek?"

"Beli obat." Slaine menjawab dengan jengah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa itu urusanmu, Inaho- _san_?"

"Jawab saja, _Bat_."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Kan, kau tidak mau memberitahuku kau sedang apa."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku juga sedang beli obat, puas?"

"Untuk?"

"—bohong. Aku beli kondom untuk kita nanti."

Slaine nyaris saja meraih sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke muka Inaho.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan apartemen?" Inaho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Slaine. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk santai di salah satu kursi kayu di taman kota—Slaine dipaksa oleh Inaho tepatnya.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya." Slaine menggerutu. Kakinya menginjak-injak tanah yang telah ditutupi salju karena semalam salju turun. "Dari awal aku bilang kalau aku hanya akan tinggal di situ sebentar."

"Kau bilang selama musim dingin," koreksi Inaho. "Dan musim dingin belum berakhir. Kembalilah ke apartemen kami."

Slaine terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

 _Karena Bibi Shiori menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, Inaho_ —jawab Slaine dalam hati, hanya dalam hati.

Inaho menyentuh pundak Slaine dan menatap mata _tosca_ lelaki itu dalam-dalam. "Kenapa?" ulangnya. "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padamu?"

Slaine ingin tertawa, tapi yang tercipta hanyalah sebuah senyuman miris. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mendorong Inaho menjauh. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," bantah Slaine.

"Nomormu tidak aktif."

"Ponselku habis berendam di bak mandi. Rusak."—bohong. Ponsel Slaine bersembunyi di balik saku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mata Inaho menyipit tidak suka ketika Slaine masih bisa membalas perkataannya. "Dan aku tidak pernah berhasil menemuimu di toko. Kau mengganti _shift_ kerjamu?"

"Tidak juga." Slaine menggerutu.

"Lalu dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Apa itu urusanmu, Inaho- _san_?"

Inaho menghela napas. Slaine kalau sudah keras kepala, sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. "Baiklah, kita lupakan yang tadi," Inaho menyerah, "tapi sungguh, paling tidak beritahu aku alamat barumu."

Slaine mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Akan aku pikirkan," jawabnya.

Inaho mendesah lega. Jawaban Slaine diartikan olehnya sebagai 'ya'. Entah kenapa setelah bertemu Slaine hari ini, semuanya terasa ringan. Inaho bahkan merasa dirinya harus tersenyum sekarang. " _Bat_."

"Hm-mm?"

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah Natal."

Slaine menoleh cepat ke arah Inaho dengan mata yang sedikit dilebarkan. "Hadiah Natal? Kau sendiri tidak memberiku apa-apa!" serunya kesal. "Simpan sajalah hadiah Natal itu untuk kapan-kapan."

Inaho tertawa—dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Slaine melihat Inaho tertawa tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Tawa lelaki itu menular, buktinya sedetik kemudian Slaine ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

.

Slaine mengeratkan syal abu-abu yang mengikat lehernya. Pagi ini, ia sudah janji pada Inaho akan membantunya membersihkan apartemen. Slaine yakin kalau 'membersihkan apartemen bersama' hanyalah alibi Inaho untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi meski begitu, Slaine tidak bisa menolak.

"Hei! Kau yang berambut pirang!"

Slaine otomatis menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak—mungkin saja yang dimaksud oleh orang itu adalah dirinya. Slaine kemudian mendapati sosok orang asing berambut oranye dan bertubuh tinggi sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau—apa kau Slaine Troyard?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Dan siapa kau?"

Orang itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya seraya terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Namaku Calm. Calm Craftman. Aku teman Inaho. Apa kau ingin pergi ke apartemen Inaho?"

"Iya," jawab Slaine. "Kau juga mau ke sana?"

Calm tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Inaho. "Kau sudah baikan dengan Inaho ternyata."

Slaine mengerutkan kening. Sudah dibuat heran dengan Calm yang mengenalnya—astaga, darimana Calm bisa mengenalnya? Apa Inaho koar-koar soal sosok Slaine di kampusnya? Tidak, 'kan?—dan kini Calm berbicara seolah tahu masalahnya dengan Inaho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Calm mendesah keras. "Oh, Inaho bercerita kalau dia tidak bertemu denganmu selama liburan Natal. Dia memarahiku habis-habisan soal acara reuni kelas kemarin. Dan dia tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh 'mana Slaine' selama beberapa hari terakhir," jelas Calm. "Dia sepertinya nyaris gila karena tidak bertemu denganmu, Slaine."

Slaine menaikkan alisnya tinggi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Calm barusan. Astaga, benarkah Inaho bertingkah seperti itu selama ia tidak berada di sisi lelaki itu?

"Seriusan." Seakan bisa membaca pemikiran Slaine, Calm menjawab. Sebelah tangan terangkat, membuat simbol 'v'.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Inaho- _san_ seperti itu."

Mereka berhenti melangkah saat sampai di depan pintu apartemen Inaho. Slaine mengetuk pintu itu.

Dan Calm tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide bagus—ide _busuk_ lebih tepatnya.

Sebelum pintu itu terbuka, Slaine ditarik kuat oleh Calm. Calm mengurungnya dalam dekapan erat dengan posisi kepala Slaine menatap pintu apartemen Inaho. Baru saja Slaine ingin protes, pintu apartemen sudah dibuka dari dalam.

Sosok Inaho berdiri di ambang pintu. Lalu—

"Ada apa—ASTAGA, CALM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SLAINE?"

—oh, astaga, ini pertama kalinya bagi Slaine mendengar Inaho berteriak sampai seperti itu.

"Memeluknya."

"Bukan itu!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, lengan Slaine dicengkram oleh Inaho dan lelaki itu menariknya keluar dari dekapan Calm. Inaho menarik Slaine sampai si pirang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan Inaho sama sekali tidak berminat melepaskan cengkramannya.

Mata cokelat Inaho memandang Calm dingin dan penuh akan sarat meminta penjelasan. Slaine, yang berada di sebelahnya, bisa merasakan aura tidak enak yang menguar dari diri Inaho.

"Ada urusan apa kau denganku, Calm?"

Slaine merinding mendengar suara Inaho yang tidak biasanya. Nadanya jadi lebih dingin dan rasanya kalimat itu memiliki arti tersembunyi—mungkin arti lainnya; _Pergi dari sini, Calm. Pergi sebelum aku mencabik-cabikmu dan kubuat tubuhmu menjadi salah satu patung anatomi_.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke pameran—"

"Aku menolaknya."

"—paling tidak tolong dengarkan aku sampai aku selesai bicara, Inaho."

"Itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku, Calm."

Calm meringis. "Baiklah, baiklah," gerutunya. "Aku akan langsung pulang kalau seperti ini."

"Ah, tunggu Calm- _san_!" Slaine memanggilnya sebelum Calm berbalik badan. Calm menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Eh, mau mampir sebentar dan minum teh?" tawar Slaine.

Calm tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Slaine," katanya, "tapi tidak sekarang. Kau lihat tatapan Inaho? Dia seperti ingin mencabik-cabikku kalau aku menerima tawaranmu."

Slaine langsung memukul lengan Inaho dan melotot pada sang _brunette_. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Bodoh," desisnya. Lalu ia beralih pada Calm, "Ah, biarkan saja Inaho- _san_. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau mampir, silakan."

Inaho meringis, pukulan Slaine tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Calm tertawa. "Tidak, Slaine. Terima kasih. Aku ada acara setelah ini."

Wajah Inaho terlihat lebih tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Calm. _Ya, bagus, jangan ganggu waktu berduaanku dengan Slaine_.

"Sayang sekali." Wajah Slaine berubah suram.

"A-ah…" Calm panik melihat ekspresi Slaine yang menyuram. "Aku akan datang lain kali, jangan khawatir!"

Slaine tersenyum, berbeda dengan Inaho yang kini memandang Calm dengan mata yang disipitkan tidak suka. "Baiklah," kata Slaine.

.

.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggalmu yang baru." Setelah kemarin Slaine main di apartemen Inaho, kali ini Inaho yang main ke tempat Slaine.

Inaho berjalan memutari apartemen milik Slaine. Di apartemen Slaine hanya ada dapur, ruang duduk, sebuah kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur.

Slaine terlihat mengerucutkan bibir, Inaho yang memaksa ingin main ke tempat tinggal barunya. "Maaf kalau berantakan." Slaine melangkah mengikuti Inaho. "Kau silakan duduk di sofa atau dimanapun kau mau. Aku akan mengambilkan minum."

Inaho menuruti aja perkataan dari sang pirang, ia duduk di atas sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Sementara ia sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel_ —dan akhirnya jatuh pada acara _drama korea—_ Slaine sibuk membawa dua gelas berisi jus stroberi dan meletakkannya di atas meja rendah.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tempat tinggalku, 'kan?" Slaine mendesah dan menyandarkan punggung di sofa. Matanya terpejam, ia sebenarnya sangat lelah karena beberapa hari ini ia mengalami insomnia.

Inaho mengambil satu gelas berisi jus stroberinya dan meminumnya sedikit. Lalu matanya melirik Slaine yang memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya, ia sadar kalau ada lingaran hitam yang mengelilingi mata Slaine. Inaho berani bertaruh kalau Slaine tidak tidur lebih dari tiga jam setiap harinya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak juga." Slaine kembali membuka kedua matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidurlah."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengantuk, Inaho- _san_." Kali ini Slaine menguap. Eh? Ini aneh sekali. Harusnya kan, dia tidak mengantuk.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja—"

Pluk.

Ucapan Inaho berhenti tepat ketika kepala pirang Slaine jatuh di atas pundak sang _brunette_. Inaho menahan napas. Matanya melirik Slaine yang sudah tertidur tenang, terlihat dari bagaimana dadanya naik turun secara teratur.

Melihat Slaine yang seperti itu, membuat Inaho menyunggingkan satu senyuman tipis. Tangannya terangkat, membenarkan letak kepala Slaine, lalu ia memainkan rambut pirang lembutnya di sana.

Slaine ada di sini.

Slaine berada tepat di sisinya.

Slaine tertidur pulas di pundaknya.

Inaho tidak tahu lagi apakah ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Namun satu hal yang mengganjal di dada Inaho. Rasanya ada satu hal yang salah di sini. Karena—

—karena, mengapa sekarang Inaho merasa Slaine akan menghilang?

Mengapa Inaho merasa kalau Slaine akan pergi dari sisinya?

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's Note :**

Hehehehehe, halo semua UvU )/

Ohya, kemarin ada yang datang AniCult Surabaya gak? /galau gabisa dateng/ Tapi gapapa, saya dapet doujin nguehehehe~

Sebenernya ini mau apdet-nya entar tanggal 14, tapi gajadi soalnya ada beberapa perbaikan plus ide mendadak-_- Eh chapter ini bolak-balik revisi. Ada scene yang dibuang, terus ditambahin lagi. Dan ya~ /agak stres buatnya/

Chapter ini juga lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, te-hee~ Eh, kemarin saya bilang mau ngasih tau masa lalu mereka ya? Tapi masa lalu yang muncul malah seupil gitu :'''D Iya sih, kalau flashback taruh di sini kurang pas, jadi ya gini nih #bukanmaksudphp

 **Special thanks buat yang review dari chap pertama;**

 **yui-yutikais** (2) || **Kiyu desu** || **Kiku Syndrome** || **Ichika07** || **undeuxtroisWaltz** (2) || **Septaaa** (3) || PenggilaYaoi || **Seijuurou Eisha** (5) || purikazu || **Kim Arlein 17** (2) || hayatimarti || **fachan desu** || dotA || Puuch(2) || **Shoujo Record** (3) || nene || **yuanita-** ** **antariksa-** 3 **|| hamailapacoba || seeeptaa || KitKat || **Yozorra** (2) || **ChocoBanyla** || Himitsu

ps; maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama dan sebagainya.

pss; maaf juga kalo ada typo :3

psss; saya udah ngecek tiga kali lo-_-


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note :**

Hai, jangan tanya kenapa Author's Note terletak di awal~ Lagi pingin aja. Maaf karena telat update, nyari SMA itu cukup sulit rupanya. Hihihi...

Untuk chapter ini gak ada flashback, dan saya harap kalian semua bisa menghubungkan potongan-potongan scene di chapter-chapter kemarin dan chapter ini untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang _sudah_ terjadi. Kalau beruntung, kalian bisa menebak bagaimana alur yang saya bentuk /plak/

Ibunya Inaho baik loh sebenernya. Jangan dibenci ya /plak/ Kalau ada typo di chapter ini, mohon dimaafkan dan diingatkan. Biar bisa saya ganti~

 **Warning** ; apaya?-hmm, mungkin terlalu banyak fluff dan ada kejutan nanti.

.

.

Salju kembali menghantam kota di pagi hari, meredam suara cicitan burung yang sering terdengar. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi dan sepotong _croissant_ , Kaizuka Yuki lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di apartemen. Sofa yang dibuat untuk tiga orang itu dipakainya sendiri.

Inaho hanya bisa membatin heran ketika melihat kakaknya asyik menggonta-ganti _channel_ TV menggunakan kakinya, sedangkan tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel pintar berwarna hitam. Inaho mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal dengan tangan membawa secangkir kopi.

"Pagi, Nao- _kun_." Yuki menyapa dengan mulut berisi _croissant_.

"Hmm." Inaho membalas tanpa menatap Yuki, asap yang mengepul di atas cangkir kopinya terlihat lebih menarik daripada paras ayu kakaknya.

"Berhasil menemukan Slaine?"

Inaho yang hendak meminum kopinya langsung mengurungkan niat. Darimana kakaknya tahu?

Yuki menyeringai. "Hubunganku dengan Slaine baik ya, sampai rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan menghindariku seperti dia menghindarimu." Menebak Inaho memang urusan paling mudah baginya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu Slaine- _kun_ menghindarimu," ucap Yuki. " _By the way_ , selamat, ya, sudah baikan sama Slaine."

Inaho masih memertahankan wajah teflonnya walaupun hati merasa dongkol setengah mati. "Trims."

Yuki tertawa. "Hari ini ada acara apa?" tanyanya, sekedar berbasa-basi.

Inaho menyesap kopi paginya sejenak lalu barulah ia menjawab, "Hanya kuliah. Dan mungkin aku akan pergi mampir ke toko."

"Ck. Kalian baikan terlalu cepat," sahut Yuki.

Inaho hanya mendengus.

.

.

Setelah Inaho pergi untuk berangkat kuliah. Yuki langsung menelepon ibunya. Bibir bawah digigit kuat sementara dada bergemuruh kencang. Batinnya berteriak agar panggilan cepat dijawab.

" _Halo? Dengan keluarga Kaizuka di sini_." Suara sang ibu langsung menghampiri telinganya sedetik setelah panggilan itu terjawab.

"Ibu!" Yuki nyaris berteriak. "Astaga, Ibu, apa yang sudah Ibu lakukan pada Slaine?"

" _Tenanglah, Yuki. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'apa yang aku lakukan pada Slaine'_?"

"Tolong jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu," kata Yuki sinis. "Aku sudah berkata pada Ibu, 'kan? Kalau jangan ganggu hubungan mereka!"

Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung sana. Ibunya mendengus kasar. " _Oh. Aku hanya tidak ingin Nao-_ kun _terluka hanya karena bocah bernama Slaine, Yuki_."

Yuki menggertakkan gigi. Ia tidak menyangka akan melawan ibunya sendiri demi adiknya—dan mantan pacar adiknya. "Ibu sudah tahu, bukan, kalau Slaine itu—"

" _Ya. Ibu sangat mengerti. Maka dari itu, jangan dekatkan Nao-_ kun _dengan Slaine_." Yuki sedikit mengerutkan kening tidak suka ketika ibunya memotong ucapannya. Terlebih suara ibunya terdengar tegas dan seakan tidak ingin dibantah di sini.

"Nao- _kun_ seperti mayat hidup kalau tidak ada Slaine di dekatnya. Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan?" gerutu Yuki pelan, tapi tak cukup pelan agar sang ibu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

" _Ya, Ibu tahu._ "

"Dan juga… Nao- _kun_ menyukai Slaine, Bu. Sangat menyukainya." Yuki melanjutkan.

Shiori terdiam di ujung sana.

"Itu yang dia katakan padaku."

Lalu panggilan terputus.

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Liebesleid**

.

Aldnoah Zero © _A-1 Pictures_

 **Sho-ai**

.

.

Inaho dan Calm sedang duduk asyik di kantin kampus. Ini jam makan siang, dan Inaho cukup senang makan siang di kantin bersama Calm atau teman-temannya yang lain. Hari ini menu yang dipilihnya adalah _burger_ ayam lengkap dengan kentang dan minuman bersoda.

"Maaf untuk waktu itu." Calm berucap tanpa melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Slaine terlalu imut untuk tidak dipeluk—"

"Jangan membahas itu, Calm"

Calm menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Diam-diam memutar kedua bola mata jengah.

Inaho menggigit _burger_ -nya dalam satu gigitan besar. Mengunyahnya cepat untuk melampiaskan emosi. Calm tahu benar bagaimana cara menyulut emosi Inaho. Dan sesaat setelah Inaho menelan makanannya, ia melihat Lemrina berjalan cepat di antara meja-meja kantin dengan tangan membawa sekotak kardus.

"Lemrina." Inaho memanggil tanpa niat, karena suaranya terlalu pelan untuk memanggil seseorang. Tapi entah bagaimana, Lemrina bisa mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arah Inaho.

"Inaho- _senpai_!" Lemrina Vers Envers berjalan ke arah Inaho. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Selamat siang."

Inaho mengangguk, Calm tetap bungkam tanpa minat di sebelahnya. Mata Inaho tertuju pada kotak yang ternyata adalah kotak donat di tangan Lemrina. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah sakit. Temanku masuk rumah sakit," jawabnya. Mata birunya kemudian melirik jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar manis di tangannya. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi, sudah dulu ya, Inaho- _senpai_."

Inaho mengangguk saja, tidak ingin tahu lebih lanjut. "Hati-hati di jalan, Lemrina."

Lemrina hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Slaine Troyard memijat pelipisnya. Waktu luang yang ingin digunakannya untuk bersantai harus terenggut secara cuma-cuma karena Inaho mampir ke apartemennya lagi sore ini. Apalagi yang diinginkan lelaki itu? Padahal hujan salju sedang terjadi di luar, kenapa Inaho tetap nekat main ke mari? Lebih dari itu, Slaine rasanya ingin beristirahat hari ini, badannya terasa lelah sekali.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencarimu di toko tapi kau tidak ada di sana. Inko bilang kau meminta izin untuk tidak berkerja. Apa kau sakit?" Inaho berucap panjang-lebar. Slaine mendesah. Uh, mendengar perkatan Inaho membuat kepala Slaine pusing.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau makanan kecil? Aku punya donat." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Inaho, Slaine melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sekotak kardus berisi donat.

Inaho memerhatikan Slaine yang membawa kotak itu menuju meja rendah di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari kotak itu tidak asing baginya. Dimana ia melihat kotak itu—?

—tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya kotak itu adalah kotak yang sama yang dibawa oleh Lemrina tadi siang.

"Slaine, darimana kau mendapat donat ini?"

"Eh? Temanku memberikanku ini tadi siang."

Tadi siang, bukankah Lemrina mengunjungi temannya di rumah sakit?

Inaho merasa suaranya ditelan ke dalam keheningan walaupun Slaine sudah menawarkan salah satu donat kepadanya.

.

.

Inaho melirik ponselnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Kini ia tengah duduk manis menunggu seseorang di kafe yang terletak tepat di depan toko kue Aldnoah. Toko itu masih buka, Inaho bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pembeli dari tempatnya duduk.

"Inaho- _senpai_ —eh, selamat malam."

Inaho menoleh dan mendapati Lemrina Vers Envers sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah dan rok pendek berwarna putih. Stoking hitam dan sepatu _boots_ cokelat menghiasi kakinya. Rambut ungu muda digelung ke belakang, menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut untuk membingkai wajahnya.

"Halo, Lemrina. Keberatan aku memintamu makan malam bersama?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

"Aku pulang." Inaho sampai di rumahnya ketika jam dinding menunjukkan waktu jam setengah satu malam. Ia menaruh alas kakinya di rak, kemudian melangkah masuk. Inaho tidak merasa terkejut saat melihat kakaknya masih duduk di kursi makan sambil menikmati makan malam.

"Oh, kau baru pulang, Nao- _kun_."

Inaho memanting diri di sofa dan menyambar remot tv. "Kau sendiri juga begitu, Yuki- _nee_." Ia menekan tombol ' _power_ ' dan menunggu TV menyala.

"Mau sushi? Aku membelinya saat pulang tadi," tawar Yuki, yang dibalas gelengan Inaho. Yuki mengambil sepotong sushi dan memakannya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau."

"Aku sudah makan tadi sama Lemrina."

Yuki mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Lalu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mereka membiarkan televisi berceloteh sendirian. Inaho mulai memerhatikan acara yang menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola.

Acara televisi tiba-tiba berubah. _Headline news_.

"Oh, ya, Yuki- _nee_." Inaho menoleh menghadap sang kakak. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Slaine?"

Yuki terdiam dan tak kunjung menjawab. Hingga suara televisi mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"… _terjadi kebakaran di apartemen di jalan Kiyosu-shi. Belum diketahui penyebab kebakaran, namun bangunan apartemen terbakar habis. Selama ini belum ditemukan korban jiwa, sedikitnya ada lima orang menderita luka bakar ringan dan—_ "

Inaho memutar kepalanya, menghadap televisi.

"Nao- _kun_ ," panggil Yuki dengan suara bergetar tak percaya. Topik pembicaraan sebelumnya sudah dilupakan sepenuhnya. Kini mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan televisi.

"Tidak salah lagi." Suara Inaho tetap datar dan tenang meskipun dadanya bergemuruh hebat di dalam. "Itu apartemen Slaine."

"Astaga." Yuki beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Inaho tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yuki—yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya—lalu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Yuki. "Yuki- _nee_ , aku pinjam mobil."

Yuki—masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan mata memandang sang televisi—hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan gerakan kaku.

Inaho melangkah dengan cepat. Menyambar kunci mobil milik Yuki dan sebuah mantel berwarna hitam.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam ini memang jarang dipakai oleh Inaho, karena memang mobil itu milik kakaknya. Inaho pernah mengendarai mobil milik Yuki sekali-dua kali, itupun di saat-saat terdesak saja.

Malam ini suhu mendadak menjadi sangat dingin, salju kembali turun dan Inaho belum menemukan sosok Slaine Troyard. Pikirannya tidak tenang dan mulai ngelantur kemana-mana. Pertanyaan yang sama terus diulang oleh otaknya; Slaine dimana?

Inaho turun dari mobil dan memandang sekeliling.

Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan Slaine Troyard berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan kedua tangan memeluk siku. Ia hanya memakai piyama dan sebuah syal tersampir di bahunya, tidak dipakai dengan benar.

"Slaine!"—Inaho terkejut saat mendengar suaranya sendiri—kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat cemas?

Slaine perlahan mendongak dan menatap dirinya. Ya Tuhan, Inaho baru pertama kali ini melihat pandangan Slaine yang dipenuhi akan sarat ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Slaine mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Inaho menyampirkan mantel hitam yang ia bawa di bahu Slaine dan membenarkan letak syal yang dipakai lelaki pirang itu. "Apa kau terluka?"

"T-tidak." Slaine menjawab dengan suara serak.

Inaho mencengkram erat bahu Slaine. Selama beberapa saat, Inaho lebih memilih memerhatikan bagaimana raut takut yang tercetak jelas di wajah Slaine.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Slaine menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Aku sedang menonton televisi."—Inaho mengernyit, _selarut ini?_ Seingatnya Slaine tidak pernah tidur di atas jam sepuluh ketika masih tinggal di apartemennya—"Lalu, alarm kebakaran tiba-tiba berbunyi."

"Nyaring sekali. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya. Dadaku seketika dipenuhi oleh rasa takut. Alarm itu terus berbunyi bagaikan dering bel kematian bagiku." Slaine berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. "Aku mengambil syalku untuk menutup hidung. Dan ketika aku keluar dari kamarku, semuanya sudah dipenuhi asap."

"Mereka semua berteriak. Bahkan ada yang menangis." Tangan Slaine kemudian terangkat untuk memegang sisi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. "Kemudian… kemudian…"

"Sssh. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Inaho mendesis, berusaha menenangkan. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat mendengarkan cerita Slaine.

Slaine pun diam setelah Inaho berkata seperti itu. Inaho menariknya sampai masuk ke mobil.

.

.

"Slaine!" Yuki menghambur memeluk Slaine sesaat setelah mereka kembali ke apartemen Kaizuka bersaudara. Setelah memeluk Slaine sampai puas, Yuki meraba-raba wajah Slaine. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Inaho melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan Slaine dan Yuki di depan pintu. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, Yuki kalau sudah khawatir pasti bersikap berlebihan. Maka dari itu ia menghindar darinya dan memilih masuk ke dalam dapur.

Inaho mengambil beberapa cangkir dan mulai membuat cokelat panas.

"Yuki- _san_ benar-benar bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik." Slaine menghampiri Inaho kemudian. Ia memegang pipi kanan yang memerah, mungkin bekas cubitan _sayang_ dari Yuki.

Inaho tidak menyahut, ia memberikan secangkir cokelat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Slaine. Slaine menerimanya dengan dua tangan.

"Makasih." Slaine meniup uap yang mengepul di atas cangkir. "Um, Inaho- _san_."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini? Se-sementara saja…"

Inaho menahan tawa melihat wajah Slaine yang terlihat malu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Inaho yakin lelaki itu dipaksa oleh Yuki untuk mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Baru saja ia hendak membalas, Yuki sudah terlebih dulu mengintrupsi.

"Cokelat panas untukku mana, Nao- _kun_?"

Inaho ingin memasang wajah datar yang membosankan khas miliknya, tapi bibirnya mengkhianatinya dengan melengkung menciptakan senyum tipis, kemudian dia menyerahkan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Yuki.

Yuki menerima itu dengan wajah bahagia. "Hehe, makasih. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menelepon ibu sebentar," beritahunya. Ia menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan santai, mengabaikan fakta kalau ia melihat bahu Slaine menegang setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahu ibu?" Inaho menyahut malas.

Yuki menghela napas, Inaho memiliki sifat yang kurang ajar sebenarnya. "Oh, Nao- _kun_ , bagaimanapun juga dia ibu kita. Dia berhak tahu soal apapun yang terjadi dengan kita."

"Slaine masuk ke dalam kata ' _kita_ '?"

Slaine hanya diam, menonton dalam diam perdebatan kecil antara kakak-beradik Kaizuka ini.

"Oh, sudahlah. Lupakan," Yuki akhirnya mengalah, "tapi aku tetap akan menelepon ibu."

"Dan sekali lagi, Yuki- _nee_ , untuk apa kau menelepon ibu?"

"Nao- _kun_ , jangan buat pembicaraan ini semakin panjang."

.

.

Inaho duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Ia membaca buku dengan santai, punggung disandarkan dan kaki diluruskan. Sebuah kacamata baca bertengger manis di hidung. Ia membaca hanya ditemani dengan cahaya lampu kecil yang menyala remang.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, disusul dengan panggilan lirih. "Inaho- _san_?"

"Masuk saja."

Suara pintu berderit terbuka terdengar, Inaho menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamatanya. Ia meletakkan kedua benda itu di sebelah lampu kecil. Mata cokelatnya jatuh pada sosok Slaine Troyard yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Slaine?"

Slaine menatap ragu. "Aku—"

"Takut tidur sendiri?"

Slaine hanya memberengut.

Inaho menepuk bagian kosong di sisi kirinya. "Kemarilah, _Bat_."

Slaine mendudukkan diri di sana. "Inaho- _san_ ," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Aku kembali merepotkanmu sepertinya."

Inaho mendengus. Ia menjatuhkan kepala cokelatnya ke bahu Slaine. "Kau selalu merepotkanku, jangan khawatir," katanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Slaine mendelik marah. Lalu ia mendengus. "Oh, ya, baiklah, maaf."

"Jangan harap kau akan dimaafkan dengan mudah."

Slaine memicingkan mata tidak suka. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bukan tipe pemaaf."

Inaho mengangkat alis tinggi. "Aku tipe pemaaf, terkecuali padamu."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Slaine tidak terima.

Inaho terkekeh, mengabaikan Slaine yang marah-marah seperti anak kecil. "Kau tahu? Dengan masuk ke kamarku itu artinya kau menggodaku."

Slaine menggerutu, "Astaga, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Inaho- _san_. Aku mau tidur." Ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," sanggah Inaho. "Tapi melakukan hal yang iya-iya."

Slaine menimpuk kepala Inaho dengan bantal lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. "Selamat tidur," ujarnya.

Inaho ikut membaringkan diri di samping Slaine dan menarik selimut sebatas dagu. "Mimpi indah, _Bat_."

Slaine bersyukur karena Inaho tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang kini menjalar cepat di wajah hingga telinga Slaine.

.

.

Kaizuka Shiori tidak bisa menahan ekspresi bodohnya saat melihat isi kamar Inaho di pagi hari. Karena pemandangan yang menyambutnya cukup ekstrim—Shiori bahkan sampai menahan napas melihatnya.

Inaho. Dan. Slaine. Tidur. Seranjang.

Apa maksudnya ini? Kepala Shiori mendadak pusing. Semalam ia menerima telepon dari Yuki, katanya apartemen Slaine kebakaran dan lelaki itu menginap di apartemen kedua anaknya sekali lagi. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang seperti Inaho dan Slaine seperti pasangan suami-suami yang baru saja menikah dan malas bangkit melawan gravitasi ranjang.

Yang lebih dulu bangun adalah Inaho, kelopak matanya terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Kepala cokelat Inaho masih terantuk-antuk sampai akhirnya ia bisa memahami situasi.

"Ibu?" panggil Inaho dengan suara serak.

Nyonya Kaizuka melipat kedua tangannya dan berdecak. "Pagi, Nao- _kun_."

Lalu kesadaran Inaho sepenuhnya terkumpul. Matanya menatap bingung eksistensi ibunya di kamar, seakan Inaho baru saja melihat hantu. Bahkan dia sampai berkedip beberapa kali dan menggosok matanya, memastikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya bukanlah hantu ataupun sejenisnya.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan di sini?"

"Menjenguk Slaine."

"Hah?"

Suara Inaho dan Shiori membangunkan Slaine. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Slaine terduduk tapi matanya masih terpejam. "Ung—Inaho- _san_?"

Inaho menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Slaine, si pirang satu itu harus digoyangkan tubuhnya agar bisa sadar dari alam mimpi. "Bangun, Slaine."

Tak lama, Slaine membuka mata dan menatap sekeliling, tentu saja hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang bungsu Kaizuka, kemudian—

"Bibi?"

.

.

Ruang duduk tidak pernah terasa secanggung ini sebelumnya. Slaine berulang kali mencengkram piyama bagian bawahnya karena Shiori tidak berhenti menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Inaho tetap memertahankan wajah datar ala pantat pancinya. Slaine diam-diam berharap kalau wajahnya bisa sama seperti Inaho.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bertiga terdiam seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Psst—sebenarnya daritadi di telinga Inaho tersumpal _earphone_ , dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat _earphone_ itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh dua orang lainnya, makanya dia bisa memasang wajah kalem dan kepalanya sekali-kali mengangguk mengikuti aliran musik.

Shiori berdiri dari duduknya tapi mata tidak lepas dari Slaine. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menjatuhkan diri di atas Slaine.

Inaho melotot. _Ibu—kau tidak berniat merebut Slaine dariku, 'kan?_

"Eh—Bibi?" Slaine tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika Shiori memeluknya erat.

"Slaine—"

Bahu Slaine menegang saat mendengar suara lirih Nyonya Shiori yang memanggilnya. Suara itu pelan nyaris tak terdengar, namun seakan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Slaine tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat menyadari bahwa bahunya tiba-tiba basah.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Slaine Troyard tinggal di apartemen Inaho. Harklight mau berbaik hati mengantarkan baju-bajunya kemari, dan Slaine tidak tahu kenapa Inaho terlihat sangat ingin mengusir Harklight saat itu.

Helaan napas terdengar sekali lagi, diikuti dengan dentingan manis dari oven yang menandakan kue telah matang. Slaine pun mengambil kue buatannya dari oven lalu mulai menghiasnya.

Toko kue Aldnoah seakan telah menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya di kota ini. Mungkin karena di tempat inilah Slaine berhak berkreasi menciptakan kue buatannya sendiri. Jujur saja, waktu libur Natal dan tahun baru kemarin, toko kue Aldnoah menjadi tempat yang paling dia rindukan selain apartemen Kaizuka bersaudara.

"Slaine."

"Ya?" Slaine menoleh dan mendapati Asseylum berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, memanggilnya. "Ada apa Asseylum- _san_?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar padamu."

Slaine pun mengangguk. Ia melepas celemeknya dan segera menggantungnya. "Umm, Rayet," ia memanggil dengan ragu, sebab di antara semua rekan kerjanya, Rayet lah yang sering memergoki dirinya bermesra-mesraan dengan Inaho. Setelah Rayet menoleh ke arahnya, Slaine melanjutkan, "Bisakah kau menghias sisa kue di mejaku? Sudah aku buatkan contohnya di sana."

Rayet mengangguk dan Slaine tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Slaine pun keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruang pribadi Asseylum. Ini adalah kali pertamanya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan Slaine dibuat kagum dengan lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding ruangan itu sebelum matanya beralih pada Asseylum yang duduk santai di kursinya.

"Ada apa, Asseylum- _san_?"

"Lemrina memberitahuku kondisimu semakin memburuk," katanya, mata hijau Asseylum menatap nanar Slaine. "Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri, Slaine."

Slaine tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lemrina terlalu berlebihan, lagipula aku sehat-sehat saja, Asseylum- _san_."

Asseylum menghela napas. "Katakan hal itu pada orang yang kemarin jatuh pingsan di dapur."

Mendengar hal itu, Slaine hanya tersenyum masam.

.

.

" _Achoo_!"

Inaho menoleh ke arah Slaine yang kini sibuk mengusap-usap hidung menggunakan sebelah tangan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Inaho mendengar Slaine bersin. Memicingkan mata, Inaho seakan menuntut penjelasan dari Slaine.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Inaho- _san_ ," kata Slaine ketus. Ia tidak suka ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh Inaho.

"Bohong." Inaho menutup buku yang sedari-tadi dibacanya. Ia melangkah mendekati Slaine yang sibuk mengocok telur. Tangan Inaho terangkat, menyibak helai rambut yang menutupi dahi si lelaki pirang.

Slaine berjengit saat merasakan tangan dingin Inaho menyentuh dahinya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, Inaho- _san_!"

"Dahimu yang panas, _Bat_. Tanganku biasa-biasa saja."

Slaine melepaskan mangkuk dan pengocok telurnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Inaho yang masih bertengger di dahi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu memerah."

Slaine tidak ingin menjawab kalau wajahnya memerah karena alasan yang lain. "Hmm, dan biarkan aku memasak makan malam, Inaho- _san_."

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan, kau istirahat saja."

Slaine menghela napas dan menyerah. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini Slaine merasa sedang tidak enak badan. Tepatnya setelah ia terjatuh dan tidak sengaja tertidur di dapur toko—ia tidak mau menyebut itu _pingsan_ karena terdengar berlebihan.

Baru selangkah Slaine bergerak, tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Inaho dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum benar-benar membentur lantai. " _Bat_?"

"A-ah. Maafkan aku Inaho- _san_."

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Slaine buru-buru menegakkan tubuh dan menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada sepasang kaki. "Bisa," jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Terdengar helaan napas dari Inaho, dan Slaine buru-buru berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

 **Liebesleid**

 _—_ _Kesedihan Cinta_

.

Ini pagi yang cerah. Tidak turun salju, dan matahari mau menyapa bumi, walaupun awan segelap malam masih senantiasa menemani. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang malah dihiasi dengan butiran es menari di udara.

Dapur menjadi sasaran pertama Slaine setelah kamar mandi. Ia mencari obat—sepertinya ia benar-benar terkena flu—sembari berpikir sarapan apa yang harus ia siapkan. Berhubung Inaho belum terbangun dan Yuki tidak ada di tempat. Slaine mengingat-ingat kemana perginya Yuki semalam sampai ia tidak pulang begini.

Slaine menemukan obat yang ia cari. Ia menggenggam botol berisi pil-pil obat dan melangkah mendekati kulkas.

Lalu tubuhnya ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"Eh?" Slaine memasang wajah bingung. Jelas saja, ia merasa tidak tersandung apa-apa lantas, kenapa ia harus terjatuh?

Slaine menghela napas. Oke, abaikan saja, mungkin ini karena kecerobohannya. Yang terpenting ia masih bisa berdiri la—

"Eh?"

Kakinya kaku. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Botol obat yang ikut jatuh bersamanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Pil-pil obat bersrakan. Slaine masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara sebelum ditelan keheningan. Slaine frustasi. Kakinya terus dipaksa bergerak. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Kenapa!?"

Akal sehat Slaine habis. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Tangan digerakkan untuk memukul kaki. Mulut terus berteriak, bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"—Slaine?"

Dan dunia Slaine seakan berhenti di sana. Kaizuka Inaho berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya.

"I-Inaho- _san_ …" Suara yang mirip cicitan tikus itu memanggil, menyebut nama Inaho ditengah ketakutannya.

"…kakiku…"

"…tidak mau bergerak."

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **special thanks buat yang review chapter kemarin;**

 **yuri-sweetyoja ||** **undeuxtroisWaltz** || **Rosiel-AcyOrt** || **Kiyu desu** || **Seijuurou Eisha** || **yuanita-antariksa-3** || Puuch || **Yozorra** || **Shoujo Record** || **capungterbang**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaizuka Yuki bersandar di dinding koridor rumah sakit dengan menatap kosong ke depan. Keheningan menjadi temannya saat ini. Jika melirik waktu yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, tidak akan heran melihat rumah sakit yang kini telah sepi. Hanya suara langkah para perawat yang bergema menghantui malam dan mengoyak keheningan, tetapi Yuki tidak terganggu dengan suara sekecil itu.

"Yuki- _nee_."

Satu-satunya manusia yang menemaninya berdiri di koridor, kini memanggil namanya. Kaizuka Inaho—adik kesayangannya—itu tidak menatap dirinya meskipun suara memanggil namanya. Inaho berdiri di sisi lain dengan bersandar juga, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Apa?" Yuki bertanya tanpa niat. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan dengan Inaho, ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Inaho, namun ia tetap menunggu Inaho menyuarakan suaranya agar segalanya menjadi semakin jelas.

Tatapan Inaho bergerak, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Yuki. Yuki tidak lagi kaget saat merasakan tatapan itu tidak lagi memiliki arti. Semuanya kosong. Inaho tidak langsung menjawab, sampai beberapa detik kemudian keduanya masih suka ditelan oleh keheningan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Slaine?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuki untuk mengumpulkan mental dan menjawab, "Dia sakit."

Inaho berdecak. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada kaki Slaine?"

Helaan napas keluar. "Tidak bisa digerakkan."

Rasanya Inaho ingin mencekik leher kakaknya yang seenak jidat mempermainkan perasaannya sekarang. Haruskah Yuki menjawab dengan jawaban yang sudah ia ketahui dengan jelas? Berusaha mengabaikan rasa dongkol yang hinggap di dada, Inaho kembali bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Mata Yuki bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari. Tangannya ia sembunyikan di dalam saku jas dokternya. Baru saja ia hendak menjawab, seseorang lebih dulu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Yuki- _sensei_." Begitu sang pemilik suara memanggil.

Sontak Kaizuka bersaudara menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal—sebenarnya Inaho hanya melirik, tidak sampai menoleh—lalu tatapan mereka jatuh pada seorang perawat muda berambut cokelat.

Nina Klein.

"Oh, ada apa Nina?" Yuki bertanya, sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh.

"Ini soal Slaine."

Bahu Inaho menegang dan fokusnya langsung ia letakkan pada Nina secara keseluruhan. Ia menunggu agar Nina melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Nina melirik Inaho yang sedari tadi bergeming di tempatnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi Yuki dengan santai berkata, "Biarkan saja dia. Kau silakan lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi."

"Umm, baiklah." Nina berdeham kecil. "Yang aku tahu, Slaine berhenti melakukan terapinya sejak lama. Apa Yuki- _sensei_ memerhatikan dosis obat yang selama ini dia konsumsi? Aku khawatir dia mengurangi dosisnya diam-diam."

Yuki menggeram. "Bocah itu…" Kedua tangannya tanpa sengaja mengepal kuat di dalam saku.

Nina hanya menunduk, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Padahal aku kira dia sudah baik-baik saja." Helaan napas panjang yang penuh akan sarat keputus-asaan pun terdengar darinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Inaho menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Yuki yang dilontarkan padanya sedetik kemudian. "Apa yang terjadi pada Slaine?"

Yuki mengisyaratkan Nina untuk tetap diam. Dan Nina hanya bisa menuruti Yuki.

Yuki beralih pada Inaho dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Namun memang dari sananya Yuki tidak pandai membohongi orang lain, karena siapapun yang melihat senyumannya sekarang akan tahu kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan semata. "Yang perlu kau tahu itu hanya satu, Nao- _kun_. Slaine _tidak baik-baik saja_."

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Lemrina Vers Envers mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melihat siapa yang menelepon dan lebih memilih mendiamkan benda itu di dalam tas. Hari ini, Lemrina memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ketimbang berurusan dengan segala tetek-bengek di kampus.

Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya yang masih sibuk melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Lemrina tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat oleh lelaki itu di luar sana. Mungkin ia menatap segumpalan awan gelap? Atau menatap burung-burung gagak yang kebetulan lewat?

"Slaine."

Slaine Troyard mulai membelokkan kembali kepalanya, menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sosok gadis berambut ungu yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya. Lemrina mengulurkan satu buah jeruk pada Slaine, membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum berterima-kasih.

"Kau suka jeruk, 'kan?" Lermina bertanya, bingung karena Slaine tidak menerima buah jeruk di tangannya yang sudah ia kupas barusan.

Slaine membuka mulutnya. "Aa."

Mendengus, Lemrina menjejalkan sepotong jeruk itu di dalam mulut Slaine. "Jangan manja, Slaine."

"Mengertilah arti balas budi, Lemrina." Sline membalas dengan mulut masih sibuk mengunyah jeruk. "Terima kasih atas buah jeruknya."

Lagi-lagi Lemrina mendengus. Ia gagal paham dengan obsesi Slaine akan buah berwarna oranye ini. "Itu karena kau hanya mau memakan jeruk. Apa sih istimewanya buah itu?"

Slaine hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ini artinya kau berhenti bekerja di toko?" Lemrina menyuapkan sepotong buah jeruk lagi. Gadis itu sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi Slaine sekarang, itu semua karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa, dengan penyakit serupa juga.

Slaine mengangguk. "Aku harap Asseylum- _san_ tidak keberatan," ujarnya dengan rasa bersalah. Slaine merasa sudah menyusahkan si pemilik toko selama beberapa saat terakhir ini.

Lemrina tersenyum menenangkan. "Dia tidak akan keberatan. Aku sudah pernah memberitahu keadaanmu padanya."

Slaine menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kasur rumah sakit. Berulang kali ia mengusap hidungnya karena belum bisa menyesuakan diri dengan aroma obat-obatan yang menyesakkan dada. "Aku akan segera sembuh." Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Slaine berucap seolah-olah ia memang bisa sembuh.

"Kau tidak berniat sembuh, tapi." Lemrina menyahut, kesal karena Slaine tidak lebih hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Slaine tersenyum—mencurigakan. Lemrina menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan tidak suka. Si gadis akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas selempangnya. Lemrina merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam tas—ponselnya, dengan malas ia meraih si ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan masuk di sana.

Setelah berbincang singkat dengan orang di penghujung telepon, Lemrina pun memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam tas. "Maaf, Slaine, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Slaine tersenyum tanpa arti. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau mau menjengukku."

Kali ini Lemrina melempar senyum geli. "Aku mengerti arti kata balas budi, ya, Slaine."

* * *

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Liebesleid**

.

Aldnoah Zero © _A-1 Pictures_

 **Warn;** Sho-ai, maybe out of characters, _drama_ , **etc.**

.

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Mungkin ini memang tidak terlalu buruk, berada di rumah sakit seharian dan hanya bisa makan-duduk-tidur, kalau mau ke kamar mandi harus pakai kursi roda—kalau memang tidak mau _ngesot_. Atau lebih tepatnya sih, kehidupan Slaine tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi dari ini. Waktu yang dimiliki Slaine mendadak berhenti, semenjak dirinya tidak dapat melihat batang hidung si bungsu Kaizuka waktu Slaine tidak lagi bisa bergerak. Slaine ingin mati rasanya, tapi ia takut. Bukan takut pada kematian, ia takut pada penyesalan.

Slaine takut kalau nanti dia sudah pergi dari dunia ini, Inaho akan mencarinya.

Nampan berisi makanan yang diletakkan di atas meja rendah dekat ranjang itu diabaikan oleh Slaine. Makanannya tetap utuh; nasi, ikan goreng, sup miso dan beberapa irisan sayur. Slaine hanya menyambar sekotak susu sebagai makan siangnya.

Pintu kamar bergeser terbuka. Slaine mengira yang datang hari ini adalah Lemrina seperti biasa. Namun yang muncul di ambang pintu bukanlah gadis itu, melainkan Kaizuka Yuki. Baru selangkah masuk, Yuki sudah menatap tajam ke arah nampan berisi makan siangnya, Slaine meringis diam-diam, berjanji dalam hati kalau ia akan menghabiskan makan siang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sepertinya Yuki tidak ingin mengungkit masalah makan siangnya yang utuh, Slaine mengendikkan bahu. "Lumayan baik, Kaizuka- _sensei_ ," jawabnya ringan.

Yuki terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan baru yang diberikan Slaine padanya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai. Slaine paling suka gelap-gelapan, dia pasti tidak akan mau membuka tirai kalau bukan Yuki yang memaksa.

"Kau tidak mau terapi?"

"Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menyangkalnya, Slaine."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Kaizuka- _sensei_!"

Slaine tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Yuki akhirnya menyerah untuk berdebat. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Slainedari tadi—atau sejak _kemarin_ , atau sejak dua hari lalu, atau sejak sebelum-sebelumnya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya membuat Slaine tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan baik. Matanya berulang-kali melirik Yuki, seakan memintanya untuk membuka percakapan. Tapi yang dilakukan Yuki hanya diam bergeming.

"Yuki- _san_ ," kali ini Slaine memanggilnya bukan sebagai pasien. Tidak ada imbuhan _sensei_ yang tadi ditaruhnya di belakang nama. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang Nao- _kun_?"

Skak.

Slaine harus mencatat dalam hati kalau kemungkinan Yuki adalah seorang cenayang—atau kalau tidak pasti dia adalah seorang paranormal—tunggu, apa bedanya? Ah, keduanya terdengar sama saja, mungkin.

"Ya. Tentang Inaho - _san_." Slaine mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Nada bicara Yuki seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang belum diketahui oleh Slaine. Tapi si surai platina sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai hal yang besar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Inaho- _san_?" _To the point_ , rupanya.

"Baik." Yuki menjawab pelan, setitik keraguan ada di dalam suaranya, dan Slaine tahu itu.

"Bagaimana kuliahnya?"

Yuki menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu pelan. "Sepertinya, baik."

Jawaban Yuki sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Slaine puas. Kedua tangannya terkepal meremat selimut rumah sakit yang selama ini menutupi kaki. Slaine geram, geram pada Yuki dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kaizuka- _sensei_."—ah, panggilan untuk Yuki yang dilontarkan Slaine berubah lagi. Yuki tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Sementara Yuki sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Slaine, si pasien lebih dulu menyibak selimutnya. Sebuah senyum tanpa arti terukir di wajahnya, seakan mengejek Yuki lebih dalam.

"Izinkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit selama satu hari ini."

Membelalak kaget, Yuki mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Apa? Tidak, Slaine! Tidak!" Kedua orang di sana sama-sama kaget saat mendengar nada suara Yuki yang membentak seperti itu.

Selama mengenal Yuki, Slaine bisa mengukur kesalahan yang ia buat dengan mendengar seberapa keras Yuki berucap padanya. Semakin keras suara Yuki, maka kesalahan yang ia perbuat semakin fatal. Dan ini adalah teriakan terkeras Yuki yang pernah dilemparkan padanya.

Slaine menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir bagian bawahnya digigit kuat. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mendongak, mengumpulkan mental untuk meminta. "Aku memohon, Kaizuka- _sensei_ ," kata Slaine penuh harap, tidak menyerah. "Aku akan bertemu dengan Inaho- _san_ dan akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Gigi-gigi Yuki saling bergelumutuk di balik bibir. "Tidak perlu," desisnya, "kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi, Slaine."

"Aku harus menjelaskan padanya kalau aku baik-baik saja, Kaizuka- _sensei_ ," balas Slaine. Matanya memandang lurus ke dalam mata Yuki—dan tatapannya itu dibalas dengan pandangan penuh akan sarat kesedihan.

Yuki mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi. Membentuk senyuman yang lebih miris lagi bagi Slaine. "Katakan hal itu pada orang yang berdiri saja tidak bisa."

"Aku harap kau menarik kata-katamu, Kaizuka- _sensei_."

Slaine menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya Yuki yang dilemparkan padanya sedetik kemudian. Slaine lebih fokus menggerakkan kakinya sampai kedua kaki itu menggantung di sisi ranjang. Pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat dirinya dan mulai menjatuhkan sepasang kaki hingga menapak di lantai. Tangannya belum lepas dari ranjang rumah sakit, masih menumpu sebagian bobot tubuhnya.

Dan ketika tangannya dilepas, tubuhnya tidak jatuh. Kakinya berhasil menopang tubuhnya selara keseluruhan. Slaine tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. "Lihat."

Yuki terdiam melihat usaha Slaine untuk tetap memertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya meskipun kaki sudah bergetar hebat. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mau menyerah dengan menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang, malah, Slaine menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah Yuki barang satu langkah.

"Keajaiban itu selalu ada, Kaizuka- _sensei_ ," di sini, Slaine tertawa kecil, "jadi, tolong izinkan aku untuk pergi menemui Inaho- _san_."

Yuki tahu ia tidak bisa menghentikan niat Slaine yang satu ini. Melihatnya berjuang keras agar bisa bertemu dengan Inaho, Slaine selalu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja meski ia sendiri tidak berniat menjadi 'baik-baik saja'. Yuki hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa berucap apa-apa. Berat hati, ia membiarkan Slaine melanjutkan langkah hingga lelaki melewatinya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Slaine sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat olehnya, Yuki bergumam, "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, eh, Slaine?" Kalimat itu lebih mengarah untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri. Karena sudah tidak mungkin Slaine bisa mendengar pertanyaannya.

.

.

Berjalan kaki dari rumah sakit ke toko kue Aldnoah dengan sepasang kaki yang tidak lagi dianggap sehat itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Apalagi Slaine Troyard sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan Inaho sekarang. Ia lupa membawa ponsel, bodoh sekali. Dan ia melangkah ke toko kue Aldnoah bukan tanpa alasan, instingnya berkata kalau Inaho ada di sana sekarang.

Pintu toko itu terbuka dan membunyikan lonceng di atasnya. Yang pertama kali menyambut saat ia masuk toko adalah Amifumi Inko. Gadis itu berdiri di balik etalase kaca sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Slaine?"

Slaine tersenyum saat Inko memanggilnya dengan nada tidak percaya, bahkan senyum gadis itu sampai luntur. "Hai, Inko- _san_."

Inko merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia memang diberitahu oleh Asseylum kalau Slaine sakit dan tidak bisa melanjutkan bekerja—entah untuk berapa lama—tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kondisi Slaine sebegini buruknya. Kulit pucat, pipi yang bahkan lebih tirus dari biasanya, bibirnya terlihat kering. Namun entah bagaimana, bibir itu masih bisa melengkung membentuk senyuman manis. Inko merasa tertohok melihatnya.

"Kau mau makan kue, Slaine?"

Slaine menggeleng. "Tidak, Inko- _san_ , terima kasih. Apakah aku boleh melihat dapur? Apa Rayet ada di dalam?" Kepala pirang Slaine berputar dan melihat pintu dapur dengan tatapan tertarik.

Inko mengangguk. "Masuk saja."

Dan setelah Slaine berlalu dari hadapannya, Inko merasa ia melupakan sesuatu. "Oh iya, Slaine—" Baru saja Inko hendak memanggil, Slaine sudah masuk ke dalam dapur. Menghela napas, Inko melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan pelan, "—aku baru saja mau bilang kalau ada Inaho juga di sana. Ah, sudahlah."

Di dalam dapur, Slaine disambut dengan aroma kue yang baru selesai dipanggang, bercampur dengan aroma madu dari berbagai sudut dapur. Lalu sebelum Slaine sempat menikmati aroma itu, manik hijau _tosca_ -nya terlebih dulu menangkap sosok Kaizuka Inaho yang berdiri di antara meja-meja yang masih penuh dengan adonan kue.

" _Orenji_?"

Dan tanpa sadar, panggilan itu meluncur lembut dari sepasang bibirnya.

.

.

Kaizuka Inaho benar-benar terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur toko dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan. Bahkan ia bisa melihat kalau Slaine harus berpegangan pada kosen pintu agar tidak jatuh menghempas lantai.

" _Bat_?"

Slaine tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar—dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk mendekati Inaho. Sekali lagi, ia mengabaikan sosok Rayet Areash yang berdiri di balik oven sambil memerhatikannya dan Inaho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Inaho- _san_?"

Inaho mengernyit. Hei, sebegitu cepatnya, kah, Slaine mengganti nama panggilannya? Mengabaikan hal itu, Inaho memilih menarik Slaine dan memenjarakan lelaki pirang itu di dalam dekapannya. Inaho menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Slaine, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma obat yang sudah menyatu dengan diri Slaine. Bahu Slaine menegang karena kaget.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, _Bat_ ," lirih Inaho pelan. Namun dalam jarak sedekat ini, tentu saja Slaine bisa mendengarnya. Dan mendengar suara itu membuat tubuh Slaine merasa rileks, tangannya pun tergerak untuk menarik Inaho agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya lagi.

"Aku mencarimu—" Slaine juga menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Inaho. "— _Orenji_."

Inaho tersenyum kecil, sayang Slaine tidak bisa melihatnya. "Begitu," katanya. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan memilih untuk meletakkan dahinya di atas dahi Slaine. "Kenapa mencariku?"

Slaine terlihat gugup. Matanya berulang kali dia gunakan untuk melirik ke kanan-kiri, mencoba mencari hal lain yang bisa ia tatap selain wajah Inaho. "Umm, aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu kalau aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh?"

"Inaho- _san_ sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Slaine menghela napas dan mendorong tubuh Inaho menjauh sebelum lelaki itu mulai berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Aku bekerja di sini." Inaho menjawab ringan pertanyaan Slaine.

"Hah?"

"Menggantikanmu."

"Eh, tapi itu tidak perlu, Inaho- _san_!" Slaine buru-buru menentang apa yang dilakukan Inaho. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Lihat, kan? Aku akan segera kembali bekerja."

Inaho mendesah lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ya, terserah." Terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Slaine. "Yuki- _nee_ memperbolehkanmu keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Tiba-tiba Slaine mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Inaho. Inaho sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia salah bicara. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menjengukku, Inaho- _san_?"

Inaho diam sejenak, menceran kalimat Slaine kata demi kata sampai ia tergelak tawa. Hal itu membuat Slaine semakin memberengut kesal. Setelah sadar kalau ia tertawa berlebihan, Inaho segera meredam tawanya dan meminta maaf. "Ah, maafkan aku, _Bat_. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kesal karena tidak kujenguk."

Slaine menatap tajam sebelum membuang muka. "Lupakan saja," ketusnya.

"Maaf, Slaine." Inaho mengulang permintaan maafnya. "Baiklah, aku janji akan menjengukmu nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah sakit dan istirahat di sana."

"Tidak mau."

Oh, Slaine masih marah. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan nada bicara dan raut wajahnya yang kesal itu. Inaho memutar otak mencari solusi yang tepat atau Slaine akan benar-benar ngambek padanya selama satu minggu penuh. "Kau mau main ke apartemen?"

Slaine kini menoleh lagi menghadap Inaho. Matanya berbinar senang. "Boleh?"

Inaho tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu."

Slaine tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu Inaho- _san_ , aku punya satu permintaan lagi…" Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya, entah untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih dramatis atau memang sengaja untuk membuat Inaho penasaran.

"Apapun untukmu, _Bat_."

Slaine tidak kuasa menahan tawa saat mendengar Inaho berbicara sok pangeran begitu padanya. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku adalah tuan Putri, Inaho- _san_."

"Tapi kau memang tuan Putri-ku, Slaine," sanggah Inaho dengan sok serius. Wajahnya tetap datar tapi Slaine menangkap sinar kejahilan di sepasang mata cokelatnya.

"Oh, ayolah." Slaine memutar kedua bola matanya, setengah jengah, setengah geli.

Inaho mengabaikan itu dan kembali bertanya. "Jadi, apa permintaanmu, tuan Putri?"

"Gendong aku." Dan Slaine mengucapkan itu lengkap dengan kedua tangan diulurkan ke depan, ia benar-benar serius meminta Inaho menggendongnya. "Sampai apartemen."

Inaho menimang-nimang sejenak. "Tidak masalah. Tapi tunggu aku lima menit lagi, oke? Aku akan meminta izin pada Seylum agar bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

Dan wajah Slaine berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Inaho pun segera berpamitan untuk bertemu dengan Asseylum di ruangannya, menyuruh Slaine tetap menunggu di dapur.

"Jadi—bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Terlonjak kaget, Slaine benar-benar tidak menyadari sosok Rayet Areash di sana. Dan saat ia melihat gadis itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Astaga—Rayet melihat apa saja tadi?

Tidak ingin berlama-lama diam Slaine segera mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil menggaruk sebelah pipi, gugup. "Dan, Rayet, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Sejak sebelum kau masuk ke dapur."

Slaine meminta maaf pada Rayet dalam hati karena ia sama sekali mengabaikan eksistensi gadis itu. Dan berarti cukup jelas, Rayet melihat semua adegan _cheesy_ secara _live_ antara dia dan Inaho tadi. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, Slaine hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan berucap "Oh" pelan.

Rayet diam saja dan memilih kembali mengurus adonan kuenya. Tak lama kemudian Inaho kembali. Celemek yang tadi ia gunakan sudah dilepas. Slaine tidak tahu kenapa wajah Inaho terlihat sangat senang.

Inaho berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan Slaine. "Baiklah, kau mau digendong bagaimana? _Bridal style_? Atau—"

"Di punggung," potong Slaine cepat. "Aku tidak yakin kau kuat mengangkatku, Inaho- _san_."

Inaho memerhatikan Slaine dari atas sampai bawah lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Yah, kau terlihat berat."

Slaine terlihat menggerutu kecil. Tapi Inaho mengabaikan itu dan memilih berbalik. Ia berjongkok membelakangi Slaine. "Naiklah," katanya.

Slaine pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Inaho. Tangannya melingkar di leher si _brunette_ dan sepasang kakinya saling bertaut di pinggan Inaho. Kepala pirangnya ia jatuhkan di atas bahu Inaho. "Sudah!" Ia berteriak tepat di samping telinga Inaho. Inaho meringis diam-diam.

Inaho berdiri pelan-pelan dengan tangan memegangi kaki Slaine. "Oh, ternyata kau—" belum sempat Inaho selesai bicara, Slaine lagi-lagi memotongnya.

"Kau mau bilang aku berat?" Nada suara Slaine terdengar mengancam di sini.

Inaho tertawa kecil. "Oh, jangan bersikap layaknya gadis, Slaine. Apa salahnya menjadi berat?"

Tangan Slaine terangkat, mencubit keras sebelah pipi Inaho. "Kalau begitu turunkan aku. Aku akan jalan sendiri," katanya, kesal.

Inaho mengabaikan perkataan Slaine dan mulai melangkah. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau tidak seberat yang aku kira," ujarnya.

Mereka keluar dari dapur toko. Dan tatapan kaget dari para pengunjung sekaligus Inko menyambut mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Slaine tetap menggerutu di samping telinga Inaho dan Inaho tersenyum kecil sepanjang jalan.

.

.

Apartemen Kaizuka bersaudara selalu membuat Slaine rindu. Oleh karena itu begitu mereka sampai di sana, Slaine langsung melompat turun dari gendongan dan melangkah berputar-putar mengelilingi apartemen. Memasuki semua ruangan di sana dan berharap setiap detail yang ada di sana bisa tersimpan rapi di dalam memori.

Ruang terakhir yang dikunjungi Slaine adalah kamar Inaho. Ketika ia masuk ke sana, dadanya terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba. Menyadari kalau kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa kembali ke sini lagi. Menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia hanya akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di rumah sakit. Menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa memutar waktu secara terbalik hingga membawanya ke masa dimana ia masih baik-baik saja.

Dengan kaki bergetar, Slaine melangkah. Menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur Inaho- _san_. Berharap ia bisa menenangkan dirinya, menenangkan jiwanya, dan menghapus ketakutannya.

"Kau di sini, Slaine?" Inaho ikut masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menutup kembali pintu kayunya. "Ingin makan sesuatu? Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Slaine tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inaho dan menyuruh Inaho mendekat menggunakan intruksi tangan. Inaho menurutinya dengan melangkah mendekat.

Slaine bangkit teerduduk dari tidurnya. Kini mereka hanya diam dan saling berpandangangan. Tangan Slaine terangkat, menggapai leher bagian belakang Inaho. " _Orenji._ "—ah, panggilan khusus itu kembali lagi.

Di sini, Inaho merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat itu semakin menjadi saat ia melihat bibir Slaine membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah.

Tanpa disadari, Slaine sudah menarik wajah Inaho mendekat. Sampai napas mereka menyatu. Sampai suara detak jantung terdengar jelas. Sampai tidak ada yang tahu lagi jantung milik siapa yang berpacu keras itu. Inaho melihat Slaine memejamkan mata, dan Inaho pun mengikutinya.

Hingga bibir Inaho sepenuhnya jatuh di atas bibir Slaine.

Itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan manis dan sangat lembut. Inaho mengulum manis bibir Slaine dengan hati-hati. Penuh perhitungan, seakan takut kalau Slaine akan hancur apabila ia melakukan hal yang lebih kasar dari ini. Inaho merampas bibir Slaine tanpa napsu.

Lalu ciuman itu berhenti saat Slaine mendorong pelan pundak Inaho, meminta izin untuk mengambil napas. Inaho terpaksa melepasnya, ia sedikit kecewa, terlihat dari kerutan yang tercetak jelas di dahi.

Napas mereka saling bersahutan. Wajah Slaine merah sekali. Inaho diam-diam tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Inaho—" Nama itu dipanggil dengan suara pelan. Inaho tidak mau menebak kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan Slaine berikutnya.

"—bantai aku."

Dan siapa Inaho hingga ia sanggup menolak permintaan semagis itu?

"Kau yang meminta, Slaine."

Tubuh Slaine didorong pelan hingga menabrak ranjang, dan posisi Inaho kini menindihnya. Yang di atas kembali membungkam bibir yang di bawah. Membawanya kembali pada sebuah ciuman panjang. Inaho merasa kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah salah. Esok, Slaine sudah harus kembali ke rumah sakit, dan lihat apa yang Inaho lakukan padanya sekarang.

Bibir yang dikecap oleh Inaho rasanya pahit. Pasti sudah banyak sekali obat yang dikonsumsi Slaine sehingga rasa mulutnya bisa memiliki rasa yang sama seperti obat. Tapi Inaho tetap tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia menyukai ciuman itu. Walaupun bibir Slaine terasa pahit, tetap saja ciuman mereka terasa manis.

Inaho tahu—sangat tahu—kalau Slaine menangis dalam diam sekarang. Isakannya sengaja diredam dengan ciuman mereka. Air mata menetes melewati pelipis. Inaho tidak sanggup hanya untuk bertanya mengapa Slaine menangis.

Tolong biarkan Inaho menyimpan Slaine di dalam sangkar yang telah ia buat, sehari ini saja pun tak masalah. Slaine yang meneriakkan namanya di bawah, membuat Inaho amnesia. Membuatnya lupa apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya. Air mata yang tumpah semakin deras, tanpa sadar Inaho pun menangis.

"Slaine…" Inaho membisikkan nama orang itu tepat di samping telinganya. Namun Slaine sepertinya tidak begitu mendengarkan, ia masih sibuk mencakar punggung Inaho seraya berteriak. Inaho tak ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan ucapannya, tak peduli apakah Slaine akan mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku mencintaimu."

Biarlah perbuatan mereka ini diucap dan dikenang sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Karena mereka tahu, kalau sesungguhnya perasaan Inaho bukanlah sebuah dosa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Slaine Troyard."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 _Author's Note :_

 _Thankyou buat yang udah baca sampai sini~ Maaf ya cerita ini malah semakin aneh-_- Yah, mau gimana lagi. Hiks. Review kalian saya balas lewat via PM loh! XD *tumben baik yah*  
_

 _Itu Slaine-Lemrina saling kenal—bukan saling cinta. Sama scene terakhir *lirik ke atas* yah lumayan lah. Gak terlalu bahaya. Chapter depan akan dibuat lebih serius lagi yaa~ Tapi gak janji bakal cepat update._

 _Special thanks to :_

 _ **Kiyu desu || Shoujo Record || Shiroi no Yuki || yuanita-antariksa-3 || Seijuurou Eisha || capungterbang || undeuxtroisWaltz || yuri-sweetyoja ||**_ _Yuuki_ _ **|| Midorikawa Michiyo-chan ||**_ _purikazu gak bisa login_ _Nene_ _ **|| Miharu348**_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **Aiko Shimazaki** _present_

 **LIEBESLEID**

.

 _Sho-ai_

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

Hari yang cerah. Saazbaum duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit dimana anak angkatnya dirawat. Ia tidak sendiri, tentu saja, satu-satunya orang yang sudah dianggap sahabat merangkap pembantu oleh Slaine juga datang untuk menjenguknya. Harklight masih asyik berbincang berdua dengan Slaine dan seolah mengabaikan eksistensinya.

Mengurut dada, Saazbaum berusaha sabar. Telinganya menangkap beberapa saran sok medis yang sebenarnya tidak berguna yang diocehkan oleh Harklight pada Slaine. Dan akhirnya Saazbaum berdeham untuk meminta perhatian. "Slaine." Begitu panggilnya.

Slaine menoleh—Harklight juga ikut menoleh—Saazbaum mengernyit tidak suka, dalam hati bertanya-tanya, ada berapa Slaine di ruangan ini memangnya? "Ayah ingin membeli sesuatu di kantin. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tawarnya dengan nada kalem.

Harklight sontak mengangkat tangan. "Aku mau titip—"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Haklight."

Dan setelah itu wajah tampan Harklight harus rela terkontaminasi oleh lipatan-lipatan kesal dan bibir manyun. Slaine tertawa dan menjawab, "Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak ingin menitip sesuatu."

Saazbaum mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak dari duduknya. Harklight kembali mengoceh, kali ini protes pada Slaine karena si pirang itu tidak menitip apapun pada ayahnya—padahal perut Harklight sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

Dan ketika Saazbaum membuka pintu rawat Slaine. Ia disambut oleh seseorang yang tidak terduga, berdiri di seberang pintu dengan wajah datar.

"Selamat sore, Tuan."

.

.

Namanya Kaizuka Inaho, Saazbaum sudah tahu sedikit informasi tentangnya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, Saazbaum berhasil menggeret Inaho agar mau menemaninya duduk santai di kantin rumah sakit.

Saazbaum hanya memesan segelas _espresso_ sedangkan lelaki _brunette_ di hadapannya lebih suka memakan angin. Si lelaki lebih tua menghela napas pendek. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kaizuka- _kun_. Kau berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu."

Inaho mengangguk sopan. Ia sejujurnya tidak tahu siapa pria di hadapannya. Namun pria ini ada di dalam ruang rawat Slaine tadi, jadi pasti dia adalah kerabat Slaine. Apa dia pamannya?

"Ini pertama kalinya kita berjumpa, ya?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Inaho, Saazbaum berucap. "Aku Saazbaum, ayah angkat Slaine."

"Oh. Salam kenal. Saya Kaizuka Inaho, err—teman Slaine." Inaho menyahut ragu. Masalahnya, apakah ada teman yang diam-diam saling meniduri dan ditiduri?

"Kau ingin menjenguk Slaine?" Saazbaum kembali bertanya.

Mengangguk satu kali, Inaho kira itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Saazbaum.

Setelah itu keheningan menjeda keduanya, memakan detik-detik waktu dan menebalkan rasa penasaran. Karena sejujurnya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang kini berseliweran di kepala Inaho. Menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama dipendam ataukah rasa penasaran ini masih harus ditelan lagi dan kembali disimpan.

Saazbaum tersenyum dalam hati, ia tentunya paham dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Inaho sekarang. Curhatan-curhatan Slaine selama ini bukanlah bualan belaka, Saazbaum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Maka dari itu ia berkata, "Silakan katakan apa saja yang mengganggumu, Kaizuka- _kun_."

Inaho menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian bertanya, suaranya datar seolah ia tidak merasakan apapun saat mengatakannya. Namun tatapan matanya tajam, Saazbaum hampir yakin kalau Inaho bisa melihat apa saja yang sedang digiling di dalam lambungnya sekarang. Inaho menatap seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya.

"Katakan, apa saja yang terjadi pada Slaine semenjak—semenjak ia putus denganku?"

.

.

Slaine sibuk memegang kepalanya sambil mengeluh kesakitan saat Harklight kembali dari kamar mandi karena panggilan alam. Dengan tergesa, Harklight langsung melangkah dan memegang pundak Slaine. Slaine kemudian tersenyum seolah baik-baik saja, ia tentu menyadari perasaan khawatir yang menyerang diri Harklight saat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kepalaku tadi terbentur dinding," Slaine bicara tanpa diatanya. Dan tentu saja Harklight tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Namun ia berpura-pura mempercayainya—setidaknya ia ingin benar-benar percaya kalau apa yang dikatakan Slaine adalah kebenarannya.

Harklight mencoba mengalihkan permbicaraan dengan mengambil sebuah jeruk di antara rangkaian buah. "Ingin jeruk?"

Slaine mengiyakan tanpa suara.

Harklight dengan murah hati mengupaskan jeruk itu untuk Sliane. "Bagaimana kabar Lemrina? Dia sering menjengukmu, bukan?"

Slaine mengambil sepotong jeruk ketika Harklight menyodorkan buah itu padanya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukan lari maraton tanpa harus takut jatuh di tengah jalan," jawabnya. "Ya. Dia sering menjengukku."

Harklight mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan _orenji_ -mu?"

Slaine yang belum menyelesaikan gerak mekanisme dalam mulut dengan sempurna terpaksa harus menelan jeruk itu bulat-bulat hingga tersedak.

Harklight terlihat tidak khawatir sama sekali, ia malah dengan santainya menyuapkan sepotong jeruk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, sementara Slaine sibuk menggapai segelas air di atas meja.

Setelah sukses menelan air, Slaine langsung mendelik tajam sampai matanya terlihat ingin keluar. "Apa maksudmu?"—ia mencoba terlihat garang, tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah berubah merah sempurna.

Harklight berpura-pura tidak peka. "Kau pacaran dengannya, kan?"

"Bermantanan, iya."

"Oke, lupakan. Bagaimana kabar si Inaho bodoh itu?"

Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdeham. "Baik, tentu saja."

"Apa dia masih menyukaimu?"

Kali ini Slaine tersedak angin. "A-apa!? Tentu saja tidak!"

 _Tsundere_. Harklight memutar kedua bola matanya. Sudah paham dengan bagaimana sifat Slaine. "Oh. Jadi begitu? Aku doakan kalian langgeng ya."

Dan sebuah apel terlempar begitu saja mengenai kepala Harklight.

.

.

"Itu pertanyaan yang bagus…" komentar Saazbaum. "Tanpa aku jawab pun kau pasti tahu kalau banyak hal sudah terjadi, bukan?"

Inaho melempar pandangnya ke arah lain, tidak berniat menimpali. Udara di sekeliling tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Dan aku kagum dengan keberanianmu—mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kau dan Slaine pernah berhubungan dulu." Saazbaum terkekeh ringan. Minumannya ia geletakkan begitu saja dan terabaikan.

Inaho mendengus pelan.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus memulai ceritanya darimana," beritahu Saazbaum. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak seraya mengingat-ingat segala detail yang sudah terjadi selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Inaho tidak tahu harus beranggapan seperti apa. Ia hanya bisa melipat tangan di atas meja dan memfokuskan diri pada eksistensi pria di hadapannya. Berharap ia bisa mengerti apa yang selama ini terjadi dan sudah terjadi pada orang terkasihnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan memulai dari saat Slaine terjatuh dari tangga, apa kau ingat kejadian itu?"

Memori Inaho langsung memutar kembali kejadian dimana di kepala Slaine terlilit perban dan tidak masuk sekolah. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Rumah sakit dimana Slaine dirawat kala itu menyatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengannya," jeda sejenak, Saazbaum menatap langsung ke dalam mata Inaho. "Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Slaine saat ia masih kecil. Tapi itu sangat berpengaruh dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Aku membawanya ke seluruh rumah sakit ternama yang memungkinkan membuatnya _normal_. Meski aku tahu kalau sejak awal, Slaine tidaklah _normal_. Dan ketika kami berada di ambang keputusasaan, dia meminta satu hal padaku."

Inaho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Dia berkata, kalau dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu satu kali lagi."

Entah kenapa, Inaho tidak bisa merasa senang.

.

.

Asseylum sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di toko kuenya sendiri saat Inaho membunyikan lonceng di pintu. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Asseylum sampai takut kalau wajah Inaho yang seperti itu bisa membuat hujan turun tiba-tiba di sekitar toko.

"Apa yang terjadi?"—sebagai _atasan_ yang baik, tentunya Asseylum bertanya seperti itu.

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke Asseylum sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju dapur. Asseeylum buru-buru meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan berjalan cepat penuh kekhawatiran menuju tempat Inaho.

"Inaho- _san_ , apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Asseylum berpikir sejenak lalu berceletuk, "Kau gagal menjenguk Slaine?"

 _Skakmat_.

Inaho tak menjawab tentu saja ia tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh hanya dengan mengakui pertanyaan Asseylum yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Dengan cepat ia memakai apron dan melangkah ke belakang oven. Mengabaikan Asseylum yang kini menggeng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Si gadis pirang itu tentu mengerti sudah mengapa wajah Inaho sampai terlihat layaknya orang yang terancam tidak bisa lulus ujian nasional karena salah memakai kunci jawaban—stres sekali. Dan kini, Asseylum tahu, apa yang membuatnya selalu kalah dari Slaine Troyard di depan mata Inaho. Maka dari itu kali ini ia mengatakannya—sekali lagi—dengan sepenuh rasa penyesalan, "Inaho- _san_ , maaf karena waktu itu aku memaksamu untuk berpacaran denganku."

.

.

Ini Sabtu malam minggu, malam paling membahagiakan. Baik bagi yang punya pasangan sampai orang yang dijuluki sebagai _forever single_ —ngomong-ngomong, Slaine tidak termasuk dalam kategori keduanya, ia masuk ke dalam kategori MTM. _Mantan Tapi Mesra_. Dari anak sekolahan sampai kakek-kakek tua yang hobi gangguin cabe-cabean sudah dijamin akan bahagia menghadapi malam minggu.

Ya, semuanya bahagia di malam minggu. Tapi tidak dengan Slaine.

Harklight dengan kurangajarnya meninggalkannya sendirian dan memilih untuk berkencan dengan ponsel di rumah—ha. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya, ia sudah terlebih dulu dikutuk oleh Slaine agar tidak bisa memiliki pacar selamanya!

Slaine berguling-guling di atas empuknya ranjang rumah sakit. Di antara sesaknya bau obat. Sampai kemudian ia memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya. Memanggil seseorang yang mungkin bersedia mengusir sepinya nasib malam minggu.

Dan ketika dering ketiga, panggilannya dijawab.

" _Halo?_ "

Di ujung sana suara bertanya. Slaine harus menahan segala emosi yang rasanya meluap-luap dari dadanya, mememuhi perutnya sampai ia ingin berteriak kesenangan. Namun anehnya yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis Slaine hanyalah satu kata, "Inaho - _san_."

" _Ada apa, Slaine?_ "

"A-a…" Lagi-lagi Slaine merasa suaranya menghilang. Ia butuh menelan ludahnya beberapa kali dan akhirnya mencoba kembali bersuara, "Apa kau sedang sibuk, Inaho- _san_?"

" _Apa kau pikir ada orang yang masih sibuk di saat kukukan burung hantu berlomba mengalahkan jam yang berdenting dua belas kali?_ "

Slaine tertawa kecil.

Inaho mendesah layaknya kakek-kakek di ujung sana, " _Jadi, ada apa, Slaine sayang?_ "

Bibir Slaine mengerucut tanpa diperintah. Ia mendesis sebal. "Kau bilang akan menjengukku. Dasar pembohong."

" _Maaf, aku sibuk sekali hari ini. Yagarai-_ sensei _tiba-tiba mengadakan pop quiz dan Calm dengan kurang ajarnya merusuh ke apartemen._ "—bohong. Inaho tidak berani bercerita bahwa ia bertemu dengan Saazbaum kemarin.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Inaho- _san_."

" _Maaf, maaf. Aku akan ke sana lain kali_. _Kau lebih baik tidur sekarang, Slaine_."

Slaine berguling di atas kasur. "Ini lagi tidur, kok," katanya.

" _Tiduran iya. Maksudku tentu saja, kau harus menutup matamu dan segera menjelajah ke alam mimpi, Slaine_."

"Tidak mau. Bukannya seharusnya kau yang tidur ya, Inaho? Kalau kau begadang malam-malam, alergimu bisa kambuh," Slaine balas menasehati. Ia memutar lagi tubuhnya, kini ia menghadap langit-langit.

" _Jangan khawatirkan aku._ "

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur."—dan Slaine sebenarnya cukup keras kepala karena tidak mau mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia merindukan suara Inaho dan bagaimana Inaho selalu menasehatinya akan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

" _Insomnia lagi_?"

"Hm-mm." Slaine menggumam saja. Entah dianggap mengiyakan atau menidakkan itu urusan Inaho. Yang jelas ia merindukan Inaho. Titik.

" _Mau kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?_ "

"Tapi suaramu jelek, Inaho- _san_."

" _Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau_."

"Aku mau kok."

Inaho tersenyum di ujung sana. Kemudian ia bernyanyi, mengungkapkan pada Slaine soal perasaannya sekarang. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Slaine, memperjelas bahwa Slaine adalah miliknya.

Begitu lagu selesai. Inaho dikejutkan dengan suara dengkur halus dari ujung telepon. Ia tertawa, menyadari bahwa Slaine telah tertidur pulas. " _Selamat tidur,_ Bat _._ "

.

.

Hari kedua dimana Inaho mencoba untuk menjenguk Slaine, tujuannya berhasil disurutkan dengan kehadiran Harklight di dalam ruang inap Slaine. Inaho berdiri di luar, memilih untuk bersandar di dekat pintu, dan tidak berani mengintip ke dalam. Namun apa yang diperbincangkan mereka berdua tentu dapat didengar.

"Kondisimu saat itu sempat membaik, bukan?" Ini adalah suara Harklight.

"Ya. Katanya sih begitu."

"Obat-obatan itu paling tidak pernah berhasil, ya?"

Di sini Slaine tertawa. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang putus asa. Menggema di antara udara yang kemudian dibawa pergi oleh angin.

"Tapi keadaanmu kini memburuk, Slaine."

"Jangan diperjelas lagi, Harklight."

"Aku berkata begini karena aku peduli padamu—"

"Aku yakin aku akan sembuh—" Slaine menyangkal.

"Teruslah berkata seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan tidak berencana untuk sembuh!"suara Harklight membentak. Lalu itu disusul dengan suara benda jatuh.

Dan selebihnya, Slaine terdiam. Inaho segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

Ketika Inaho sampai rumah, tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain bertemu dengan Shiori yang lebih dulu bersidekap sambil bersandar di depan pintu. Inaho menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas berat di hadapan ibunya, karena memang ia paling tidak suka harus berhadapan dengan beliau ketika _mood_ Inaho sendiri sedang buruk-buruknya.

"Nao- _kun_."

Inaho berusaha tersenyum namun gagal. Wajahnya tetap datar. Kaku di pipinya hanya dianggap sebagai peduli setan. "Hai, Bu."

"Ada yang ingin Ibu bicarakan."

Kemudian Inaho dan Shiori masuk ke dalam apartemen. Duduk berhadapan. Inaho hanya bisa berharap, kalau ibunya tidak akan memberikan sebuah masalah lagi, kepala Inaho terasa cukup pening hanya mendengar penjelasan Saazbaum kemarin dan perkataan Harklight. "Ada apa?" Inaho mencoba bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Shiori mengangkat alis tinggi, heran dengan wajah _madesu_ Inaho, kemudian mendengus berusaha tidak peduli. "Aku mendapatkan informasi penting yang mungkin tidak cukup penting."

Inaho hanya diam, menunggu sang ibu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Slaine punya penyakit jantung. Dulu."

"Apa?" Pertanyaan Inaho tidak dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan, dibiarkan begitu saja melayang di antara mereka sampai akhirnya menguap tak berbekas.

"Aku mencoba melakukan pencarian sendiri. Kakakmu itu sangat pelit informasi kalau soal Slaine Troyard." Shiori menekan sandaran sofa menggunakan punggungnya, ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku rasa penyakit itu tidak begitu berbahaya, malahan, jantungnya sekarang kembali normal—kalau tidak salah."

Inaho terkejut, sebegitu seriusnya sang Ibu mencari tahu soal masa lampau Slaine? Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah—"Ibu mendukung hubunganku dengan Slaine?"

Shiori tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kepala ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

.

.

Ini kali ketiga Inaho mencoba untuk menjenguk Slaine. Ia sudah berhasil sampai di ambang pintu kamar rawat si pirang itu. Inaho merapal mantra sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu putih tersebut. Sepersekian detik kemudian, matanya di hadapkan langsung pada sosok manusia paling cantik—menurut Inaho, tentu saja—yang sedang tidur dengan damainya di atas ranjang. Inaho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat.

Tentunya, Inaho menutup kembali pintu, kalau perlu ia juga harus menguncinya—sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki kunci.

Inaho melangkah mendekati Slaine, duduk di atas ranjang yang sama. Mata cokelatnya memandangi sosok terkasih sepanjang hidupnya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat detil rupa Slaine, Inaho berusaha keras untuk menyimpan semua itu di sudut memori otaknya.

Rambut Slaine berwarna pirang pucat. Inaho akan mengingat itu. Bulu matanya lentik. Inaho akan mengingat itu. Hidung mancung. Inaho akan mengingat itu. Pipi tirus. Bibir merah. Alis yang sering sekali menukik. Dahinya bersih dari kerutan. Kulitnya putih—semuanya. Inaho akan mengingatnya.

"Inaho…"

Inaho merasakan punggungnya menegang karena kaget. Slaine memanggil namanya padahal ia tengah tertidur. Namun sesaat kemudian, Inaho dihadapkan dengan kelopak mata Slaine yang bergerak-gerak hendak membuka.

Dan—halo, lautan biru kesukaan Inaho, itu yang ingin diucapkannya ketika melihat warna _tosca_ muncul ke permukaan.

Slaine terlihat bingung. Mungkin mengira bahwa Inaho di hadapannya ini tidaklah nyata. Mungkin ia mengira bahwa ia masih tinggal di dunia mimpi yang seindah nirwana. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, namun sosok Inaho tak kunjung menghilang. Berpikir secara realis, jadi Inaho di sini adalah nyata?

"Inaho?"

Inaho mengulum senyum. "Pagi juga, Tukang tidur."

Slaine kemudian ragu. Ia memang merindukan Inaho, namun sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa seenaknya melompat memeluk tubuh hangat si _brunette_. Dan tentu saja, ia juga sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tidak boleh berharap apa-apa. "K-Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Di antara banyaknya pertanyaan, hanya itu yang terlontar.

"Menjengukmu, kan? Kau merengek minta dijenguk kemarin." Inaho berucap dengan nada jahil. Slaine menyipit tidak suka. Tapi Inaho mengabaikan itu. Ia malah melebarkan tangan, lalu kembali berkata, "Apa kau tidak menginginkan sebuah pelukan kangen?"

Slaine masih menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur begitu saja. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan bersidekap dada. Pose ngambek yang sangat _mainstream_. Itu membuat Inaho dengan seenak jidatnya menaruh tangan di atas surai keemasan Slaine, mengacaknya menjadi lebih tak beraturan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Slaine mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri? Aku harap kau tetap makan dengan teratur, berangkat kuliah sesuai jadwal, dan selalu membersihkan remah roti di sudut bibirmu seusai makan." Slaine terkekeh begitu melihat Inaho menggosok sudut bibirnya sendiri, seakan memastikan kalau tak ada remah roti yang dikatakan oleh Slaine barusan.

"Kalimatmu menyakitiku." Inaho memicingkan matanya main-main. Slaine tertawa.

"Begitu, kah? Bukankah kau yang paling sering menyakitiku?"

"Heh? Dalam hal apa?"

" _Nganu_ dan sebagainya, apalagi?"

Inaho menghela napas. "Itu 'kan secara fisik, nah kau menyakitiku secara batin."

"Hah?" Teriakan penuh rasa tidak terima kini terdengar. "Kapan? Aku tidak pernah menyakiti batinmu. Lagipula aku tidak suka membatin."

Tatapan tajam Inaho menghujam ke dalam mata Slaine, yang ditatap tentunya tidak akan mundur. Meskipun diam-diam mengakui bahwa tatapan mata sewarna kayu mahoni itu sangat menakutkan.

"A-apa?" Slaine berusaha memberanikan diri bertanya ketika Inaho tak kunjung bicara.

Akhirnya Inaho hanya menghela napas. "Lupakan," ujarnya.

Slaine mengangkat alisnya setinggi mungkin. Tatapan heran dijatuhkannya pada Inaho. "Oh, ayolah, _Orenji_. Jangan membuatku penasaran."

Inaho terkekeh sarkas. "Kau baru saja menyakitiku dan ya…"

"Yang baru saja tidak dihitung. Jadi?"

Inaho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lima tahun lalu. Kau memutuskanku, dan itu menyakitiku, Sayang."

Slaine membatu, antara bingung siapa ' _Sayang_ ' yang dimaksud Inaho—karena memang, di ruangan ini tidak ada yang bernama Sayang, jadi ia butuh berpikir lebih lanjut untuk menyadari siapa _Sayang_ yang dimaksud Inaho. Lebih dari itu, Slaine tidak menyangka kalau Inaho akan mengungkit kejadian lima tahun lalu. Oh, ya Tuhan.

"T-tapi…" Slaine memutar otak mencari alasan untuk pembelaan. Kepalanya memang sekeras batu. _Uke_ tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar. Maka dari itu ia kembali menguacapkan argumentasi, "…kau 'kan jadian dengan Asseylum- _san_ setelah itu."

"Hatiku hanya untukmu, Slaine Troyard. Entah seberapa sering aku berganti pasangan, entah seberapa sering aku menatap ke dalam mata orang lain, entah seberapa sering aku berlabuh pada hati orang-orang, entah seberapa sering aku mengucap suka, sayang dan cinta…" Inaho menjeda kalimatnya. Slaine terperangah, baru kali ini Inaho berucap sampai membentuk satu paragraf penuh.

"…aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Karena kaulah, yang sudah membawa lebih dari separuh hatiku."

Inaho tidak mengharapkan respon apapun dari Slaine. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah terkejut luar biasa, dengan mata yang lebih indah dari warna apapun itu melebar dan berkaca-kaca, kedua pipi bersemu kemerahan. Inaho melebarkan senyum, kemudian tertawa. Di sela-sela tawanya, ia berbisik,

" _Aku mencintaimu selalu, Slaine_."

.

.

"Si Keparat itu!" Harklight menggigit jari seraya mengintip ke dalam ruang rawat Slaine. Sesering ia mengintip, maka sesering itu pula ia mencakari dinding. Mata hitamnya menyipit tidak suka pada keberadaan Inaho di dalam. "Dasar Sontoloyo bedebah! Tidak bertanggung jawab! Jelek! Bodoh! Dan—apa itu yang sempat dikatakan Slaine? Jeruk? Apa— _orenji_?"

Saazbaum yang juga berada di sana hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar sumpah-serapah Harklight. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah dia pada sosok Inaho? Yah, sejujurnya, Saazbaum tidak mau tahu jawabannya. Ia memegang pundak Harklight. "Tinggalkan saja mereka."

"Tapi, Paman…" Harklight berdecak sebal di sini. "Bagaimana kalau Slaine di _grepe-grepe_ lagi sama si Jeruk bodoh itu?"

Saazbaum mengangkat bahu. "Dia akan senang, mungkin?"

Harklight berteriak kecil, "Tapi aku tidak!"

"Hei, hei, kau bukan ibunya Slaine, Harklight- _kun_."

Harklight mengernyitkan hidung, semakin tidak suka. "Paman benar-benar mendukung mereka, ya? Tidak takut jika ada salah seorang yang tersakiti?"

Saazbaum mengatupkan mulutnya selama beberapa saat. Ia melempar pandangan ke dalam ruangan Slaine sekali lagi. Di sana, ia melihat Inaho dan Slaine bercengkrama seperti biasa. Berbicara tentang indahnya dunia tanpa menghiraukan maut yang tiap detiknya semakin mendekati mereka. Mereka tertawa seakan tanpa beban. Mereka menatap berbinar-binar, berharap penuh akan keajaiban.

"Aku yakin kau tidak buta terhadap apa yang kau lihat sekarang." Itu yang dikatakan Ssaazbaum untuk menyahyuti ucapan Harklight.

Yang lebih muda ikut melempar pandang. Namun tak berkata.

"Bisakah kau merasakan? Senyuman yang hanya ada untuk Kaizuka Inaho itu?"

Dada Harklight mencelos mendengarnya.

.

.

"Aku merindukan suara piano-mu, Inaho- _san_."

Hari itu terik matahari tidak sampai ke bumi. Tertutupi gumpalan-gumpalan kapas abu yang seakan sedang berduka. Kaizuka Inaho duduk menatap keluar jendela, memandangi awan yang bergerak tak beraturan.

"Mau mendengarnya?"

"Aku ingin kau memainkannya." Slaine menggaruk pipinya, lucu.

"Apa rumah sakit ini memiliki sebuah piano?" Inaho beranjak berdiri.

Slaine menahan Inaho. "Jangan!—eh, maksudku…" Slaine buru-buru mengatur kata-kata yang berseliweran di antara pikiran. "Aku ingin kau memainkannya di apartemen…."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menanyakan pada Yuki- _nee_ apakah kau boleh keluar untuk sehari ini."

Wajah Slaine menjadi cerah sekali setelah mendengarnya. Inaho sempat bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan matahari berpindah tempat menjadi di ruangan ini? Tunggu—sejak kapan pula matahari bisa merebut hati seseorang?

Selama Inaho bertanya pada Yuki, Slaine memilih untuk menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kasur. Jujur, kepalanya pening sekali, ditambah dadanya terasa sesak. Slaine kini tidak lagi menahan diri untuk menarik napas menggunakan mulut. Oksigen yang dihirup melewati hidung tidak cukup untuknya.

Pintu dibuka, Slaine buru-buru duduk tegak dan memasang senyum. Ternyata bukan hanya Inaho yang masuk, melainkan Yuki juga. Dan ngomong-ngomong Slaine sama sekali tidak suka dengan pandangan mata Yuki yang dilemparkan padanya, mata itu seolah-olah berbicara pada Slaine kalau sebenarnya hidupnya tak lama lagi. Tatapan Yuki seakan menegaskan semua yang ditakutkan oleh Slaine.

"Bagaimana Kaizuka- _sensei_ , apa aku boleh keluar?" Slaine bertanya dengan nada biasa.

Yuki menghela napas. "Jangan lama-lama."

Inaho diam-diam tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih yang tak terdengar.

.

.

Mereka menggunakan bis. Slaine tidak tahu kemana Inaho akan membawanya pergi, yang jelas, jalan ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen Inaho. Dan daripada memikirkan hal itu, Slaine lebih suka menjatuhkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Inaho. Setengah tertidur di sana.

"Inaho- _san_."

Inaho bergumam sebagai sahutan, "Hm?"

Slaine membuka matanya, namun tidak bergeming dari sandarannya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu nanti."

Inaho hanya mengangguk. Berharap sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Tuhan, agar apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Slaine bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

A/N :

HALO SEMUA. ADA YANG RINDU DENGAN SAYA? HAHAHAHAHA.

Ini sebenernya chapter-nya belum selesai. Tapi apa daya, saya sudah lelah. Dan... siapa yang pernah berkata bahwa kehidupan SMA sangat menyenangkan? Terima kasih banyak atas bullshit-nya. Tugas saya menumpuk dan itu melelahkanT^T Jadi untuk chapter depan, harap bersabar lagi, okay?

Btw, ini summary-nya saya ganti. Kok bau-baunya malah kayak bakal sad ending gini ya. Hm...

Oke sekian dari saya~ Tolong beri saran dan kritik di kolom review. Karena jujur, saya merasa bahasa saya berubah:')) *keseringan baca sastra*


	10. Chapter 10

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" Itu pertanyaan yang dianjurkan oleh Slaine ketika ia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Tubuhnya dibawa oleh Inaho Kaizuka di atas punggung. Inaho menggendong semudah mengangkat bulu kapas. Mereka tidak melewati jalan menuju apartemen.

Inaho tidak mengidahkan pertanyaan itu. Dengan santai, kakinya melangkah di atas aspal, di antara tumpukan salju, di antara pedihnya perasaan.

Slaine akhirnya memilih menutup rapat-rapat bibir pucatnya. Matanya dipejamkan sekali lagi, menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Inaho. Slaine menikmati suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Suara hembusan napas Inaho, suara tapak kaki Inaho, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Inaho. Semuanya berirama, berurutan menuntut untuk disimpan rapi di dalam ingatan.

"Sudah sampai." Ketika Inaho berbicara seperti itu, Slaine membuka matanya. Dan Slaine sama sekali terkejut. Ia memilih melompat turun dari punggung Inaho, yang kemudian dirinya berakhir ditopang.

"Astaga, Inaho- _san_." Slaine melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, diikuti Inaho. "Apa—apa maksudmu membawaku kemari lagi?"

Karena, di hadapan mereka kini, berdirilah gedung sekolah yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan bagi mereka. Inaho dan Slaine kembali masuk ke sana, mengurut memori sebagai alumni.

.

.

 **Liebesleid**

Last chapter

 _Sho-ai_

.

.

Shiori duduk berhadapan dengan Yuki, di sampingnya sang suami setia menemani. Entah kenapa acara kumpul keluarga ini berakhir di kantor Yuki dengan ditemani oleh atmosfer menegangkan. Terlihat jelas sang Tuan Kaizuka berdeham berulang-kali untuk mengusir canggung.

"Aku punya berita." Yuki membuka suara.

Shiori menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Tadi ia sempat menjelaskan kepada Yuki soal hasil-hasil penyelidikannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia sempat menanyakan kebenaran akan itu, apakah fakta ataukah sekedar fiksi semata.

"Ini sebuah berita yang besar." Yuki tersenyum. Dan Shiori bisa menangkap sarat kesedihan di sana, namun penuh harapan.

.

.

Sekolah ini tidak berubah. Slaine menyapu pandang ke setiap inchi jalan yang ia lewati. Di tengah libur musim dingin seperti ini, tentunya gedung sekolah akan kosong melompong. Slaine terus melangkah tertatih-tatih sambil berpegangan pada dinding setelah ia menolak bertopang pada tubuh Inaho.

Slaine terus berjalan, menuju satu-satunya ruang yang menyimpan banyak memori. Ruang yang mempertemukannya dengan sang _hantu piano_. Ruang yang mempertemukannya pada _kekasih hati_.

Inaho mempersilakan Slaine untuk membuka pintu ruang tersebut sesampainya mereka di sana. Slaine dengan senang hati mendorongnya terbuka. Lalu mereka membeku tanpa suara.

Karena, pemandangan lima tahun lalu seolah kembali ke hadapan mereka.

.

.

Inaho berputar-putar ruangan sedangkan Slaine duduk kelelahan di atas kursi piano. Ia mendengar Inaho bergumam beberapa kali. Yah, tentunya dia pantas mengomentari. Inaho pasti paham betul akan perubahan ruang yang sempat ia anggap rumah pelariannya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Slaine bertanya. "Apa ada yang berubah?"

"Banyak."

Slaine mengerutkan kening heran. Sejauh matanya memandang, semuanya tetap berada di tempat yang sama.

"Kertas-kertasku dibuang oleh mereka." Inaho menghela napas pendek. "Yah, tidak apa-apalah."

Slaine mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Inaho. "Kertas apa?" tanyanya.

"Kertas partitur lagu."

"Lagumu?"

"Iya."

"Lagu _ciptaan_ -mu?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya datar sekaligus jengah.

Slaine terlihat terperangah, terkagum-kagum sekaligus tidak percaya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menepuk kursi piano yang ia duduki. Memberi isyarat agar Inaho segera duduk di sebelahnya.

Inaho tersenyum samar dan segera melakukan permintaan Slaine. "Lalu apa yang harus aku mainkan?"

"Oh, benar. Aku tidak memikirkan lagu apapun." Slaine terlihat berpikir, dengan telunjuk diletakkan di dagu dan matanya memandang langit-langit, menerawang. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menoleh pada Inaho dengan cepat. "Aku mau mendengar lagumu."

"Apa?" Inaho terkejut, tentu saja. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin, Slaine. Lagu itu aku tulis lima tahun lalu dan aku juga belum menyelesaikannya."

"Oh… begitu, ya."

"Maafkan aku."

Slaine mengerjapkan mata. "A-ah, bukan salahmu, Inaho- _san_. Maaf aku meminta hal yang aneh." Slaine tertawa canggung kemudian. "Itu… kalau begitu terserah Inaho- _san_ mau memainkan apa."

Inaho terkekeh kecil dan meletakkan jari-jarinya di warna hitam-putih favorit mereka. Ia memulai not pertama, diikuti dengan not kedua dan berikut-berikutnya.

Lagu yang tak pernah disangka-sangka oleh Slaine kini malah dimainkan. Menyampaikan pesan langsung dari sang pianis kepada yang dituju.

 _Love me_.

Karya Yiruma.

Slaine bisa mendengar jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak kencang sekali, beradu dengan musik. Mata sehijau lautnya membelalak lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan sepasang mata Inaho yang bersembunyi dalam kelopak.

Di antara angin musim dingin yang menyapu debu, Slaine bertanya. Kenapa harus lagu ini yang dimainkan.

.

.

Dan ketika lagu berakhir, Slaine masih tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Terlebih ketika Inaho meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya. Memandang Slaine langsung ke dalam jiwanya. Dan ia berucap dengan penuh permohonan.

Slaine mengaku, suaranya mendadak bisu.

Inaho memindahkan tangannya, menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Mereka mendekat, hidung bersentuhan. Slaine menutup mata perlahan, ia melakukan itu seolah-olah tengah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada Inaho.

Lalu Inaho mengikuti, juga menyembunyikan sepasang karamelnya di balik kelopak mata. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Slaine. Kemudian melumatnya pelan. Bibir atas, bibir bawah, hisap, jilat.

 _Pahit_.

Inaho menggigit bibir bawah Slaine.

"A-akh!" Slaine mengerang. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mencengkram rambut Inaho. Matanya semakin dipejamkan. Ia membuka mulut dan menyambut Inaho. Dan ketika lidah Inaho masuk, mengajaknya berdansa, Slaine menerimanya.

Mereka bertukar _saliva_ , sampai Slaine kehabisan napas. Jadi, ketika Inaho merasakan bahunya didorong pelan, ia segera mengerti bahwa Slaine butuh pasokan udara secepatnya. Inaho melihat wajah kelelawarnya memerah, napas terengah-engah dan benang _saliva_ mengalir di sudut bibir.

"Slaine." Inaho menempelkan dahinya di dahi Slaine. Ia mendengarkan napas Slaine yang awalnya terengah kini mulai mereda. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Slaine meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Inaho, menangkup wajah lelaki itu. Kemudian matanya kembali ia pejamkan. "Aku tahu, Inaho- _san_."

"Lantas, jawabanmu?"

Slaine melepaskan dahi mereka, melepaskan tangannya yang menangkup pipi Inaho, kemudian membuka mata. Ia tersenyum pada udara. "Aku akan melakukan operasi."

.

.

"Tingkat keberhasilannya tidak sampai tujuh puluh persen, namun aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membesarkan niatku. Aku ingin sembuh. Aku masih ingin hidup. Hidup… demi diriku, demi ayah angkatku, demi Harklight, dan demi dirimu, Inaho- _san_."

Inaho menggeleng, cepat—terlalu cepat. "Bukan! Maksudku, kita tidak sedang membicarakan ini, bukan?" suaranya terdengar panik.

Slaine mengangguk. "Aku mengerti maksudmu tapi… ini masih ada kaitannya dengan hal itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Slaine?"

"Aku akan memberimu jawaban akan perasaanmu Inaho- _san_ ," akunya, "dan saat itu, aku pasti akan berdiri di depanmu tanpa topangan apapun. Saat itu, setelah aku melakukan operasi, setelah aku benar-benar sembuh." Slaine memandangnya penuh keyakinan. Ia berusaha yakin, dan ia berusaha meyakinkan Inaho.

Inaho merasa tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan ketika ia hendak berucap, Slaine menyelanya.

"Tunggulah saat itu, Inaho- _san_."

"Berjanjilah akan kembali, Slaine. Apapun yang terjadi."

Slaine tersenyum lebar. "Aku janji."

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Slaine berjanji. Dan Inaho menyibukkan diri untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliah yang ia punya. Ia juga menghentikan kerjanya di toko roti. Salju di jalan serasa mulai mencair, Inaho merasa hari-harinya semakin hangat.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditentukan. Hari dimana Slaine akan berjuang, mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dimana ia akan mencari _hidup_ di antara peluang.

Inaho sudah berada di rumah sakit sejak matahari merangkak terbit. Mengikis waktunya hanya dengan duduk pangku-pangkuan dengan belahan hatinya. Inaho kini terlihat mengenaskan dengan kesendiriannya di luar ruangan. Ia duduk berjongkok bersandar pada tembok, raut mukanya terlihat tak sabaran.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Slaine sedang berbicara enam mata dengan Tuan Saazbaum dan juga Harklight. Inaho diusir keluar oleh karenanya.

"Eh… Inaho- _senpai_?"

Ketika Inaho menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati gadis berambut ungu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Lemrina?"

"Eh? Kau… sedang menjenguk Slaine?" Lemrina bertanya.

Inaho mengangguk. "Ya." Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri. "Kau juga ingin menjenguk Slaine?"

Lemrina mengangguk ragu. Melirik kamar inap Slaine dengan sudut mata, ia menyadari bahwa Slaine tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. "Tapi aku pikir hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan."

"Hari ini operasinya." Inaho tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus memberitakannya pada Lemrina.

Namun Lemrina mengangguk. "Ya," ia menarik napas, "aku tahu."

Inaho tidak ingin bertanya darimana Lemrina tahu akan hal tersebut. Ia hanya menebak-nebak dalam hati saja. Dan mungkin memang hubungan Slaine dengan Lemrina lebih dekat daripada yang Inaho kira.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Inaho menawarkan diri. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda dari keluarga Slaine kalau mereka akan menyudahi pembicaraan enam mata tersebut. "Aku pikir itu ide yang lebih bagus daripada berdiri termenung di sini."

Lemrina tersenyum simpul. "Tentu."

.

.

Jika berduaan bersama Inaho seperti ini Lemrina jadi teringat akan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ketika Inaho mengajaknya makan malam berdua hanya untuk bertanya tentang Slaine Troyard. Lemrina tidak bisa membayangkan, seberapa besar sayang Inaho pada si surai platina tersebut.

Lemrina menjelaskan segala yang ia ketahui kala itu.

 _"Slaine ya? Dia sudah lama dirawat di sini. Dan baru kemarin ia diperbolehkan keluar karena Yuki-_ sensei _meminta secara pribadi agar bisa merawat Slaine sendiri."_

 _"Merawat Slaine secara pribadi, begitu?"_

 _Lemrina kala itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku dengar sih begitu. Yuki-_ sensei _bilang kalau ada harapan yang harus di kabulkan."_

Mereka berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di kantin rumah sakit. Lemrina tidak membeli apa-apa dan hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding, tak berminat untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sana. Inaho sendiri keluar kantin dengan segelas kopi hitam di tangan.

"Apa kabar?"

Lemrina sedikit terkejut saat Inaho membuka suara. Namun ia dengan cepat menguasai diri dan segera menyahut, "Aku baik. Seperti yang Inaho- _senpai_ lihat."

"Syukurlah." Inaho menyesap kopinya. "Kau sama seperti Slaine bukan?"

Lemrina mengangguk. "Kami semacam teman seperjuangan. Dulu dia yang menopangku berjalan, kini aku harus membuatnya berani berlari."

Wajah Inaho tetap datar meskipun nyatanya dadanya terasa lega. Entah efek kopi atau efek ucapan heroik Lemrina. "Aku mendukungmu juga kalau begitu."

"Aku yakin Slaine bisa melewatinya. Hanya saja..."

Inaho mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Hanya saja?"

Lemrina menggeleng. "Ah, tidak! Aku hanya pernah mendengar kalau... Slaine pernah memiliki penyakit jantung. Dan akhir-akhir ini..." Lemrina menelan ludah, "...aku sering melihatnya kesakitan, sesak napas."

Inaho hampir menjatuhkan gelas kopinya. "Yuki- _nee_ tahu?"

Lemrina tidak yakin harus menjawab seperti apa.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami keluar dulu, ya?" Saazbaum sudah berancang-ancang dengan berdiri di balik pintu. Sebelah tangan menggenggam ganggang, siap membuka.

Harklight mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Saazbaum, dengan mata masih melekat pada eksistensi berambut pirang di sana.

Slaine lantas tersenyum lembut. Matanya nampak sembab seperti baru selesai menangis.

"Baiklah." Pintu baru terbuka beberapa senti, Slaine memanggil.

"Yah."

Saazbaum melirik dari sudut mata. Namun itu lebih dari cukup bagi Slaine untuk tahu bahwa pria itu tengah menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Saazbaum menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengulum senyum. "Aku juga."

Harklight yang membuntuti Saazbaum di belakang kini ikut menoleh ke arah Slaine. "Aku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Slaine tertawa renyah. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Harklight."

Harklight tertular tawa. "Aku lebih menyayangimu, Slaine," ucapnya.

"Pangeranmu akan segera datang." Saazbaum berujar jenaka. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan keluar ruangan, sebelum Slaine melemparinya dengan segala ucapan penolakan. Harklight sendiri ikut keluar dengan tertawa-tawa.

Slaine melotot, marah. Wajahnya memerah, malu. Sangat tidak cocok.

.

.

"Berjuanglah."

Inaho masih menggenggam tangannya. Padahal waktu hampir tiba.

Slaine mengangguk. Pelan. Ia melirik, para dokter dan perawat itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Mengintip. Mereka siap membawanya pergi dari sini.

Inaho tidak rela. Ia sudah meminta pada Yuki agar diizinkan untuk ikut menemani di dalam ruang operasi nanti. Namun Yuki tidak memperbolehkan, Slaine pun menolak. Inaho berakhir frustasi dalam diam.

"Tetaplah hidup."

Slaine mengangguk. Lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Slaine menahan diri agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lagi.

"Aku menunggumu, Slaine."

Slaine tidak bereaksi. Sampai akhirnya tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Inaho. Dan saat itu, ia baru menyadari, bahwa... tanpa Inaho di sisinya, semua mendadak terasa _kosong_. Namun Slaine menolak untuk menggapai kembali tangan itu. Ia membiarkan Inaho melangkah keluar. Ia membiarkan jiwanya menjerit memanggil nama Inaho. Ia membiarkan hatinya berbohong agar tidak mengucapkan cinta pada Inaho.

Slaine merasa hancur.

Ketika pemandangan punggung Inaho berubah dengan selusin dokter dan perawat, Slaine hanya bisa menelan kembali harapan.

.

.

Jarum jam berdetik dengan menakutkan. Waktu berjalan dengan lambat dan cepat di saat bersamaan. Di satu sisi, Inaho merasa waktunya berhenti berputar. Ia tidak ingat sudah seberapa lama ia menunggu. Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Lemrina yang menyerah terhadap waktu dan memilih kembali pulang, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Tuan Saazbaum yang terus merapal doa, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Harklight berusaha terlihat tenang dengan tubuh bersandar kaku pada kokohnya dinding.

Inaho tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Ia meremat fabrik kemeja, membuatnya kusut. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, tidak pernah merasa secemas ini.

Ia belum pernah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada satu harapan kecil seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, ketika lampu operasi dipadamkan. Ketika pintu bergeser terbuka. Ketika Yuki keluar dari ruangan. Inaho lah yang pertama menyambutnya, dengan sentakan kuat menggoyah bahu sang kakak.

"Slaine…"

Inaho tidak menyela. Ia menunggu.

"…sudah berjuang."

"…apa?" Inaho ingin mengorek telinganya sendiri, namun urung. Ia meminta Yuki mengulang kembali. "Maaf?"

Inaho bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Slaine…" Yuki mengulang. Kini ia menatap langsung wajah adiknya. Dan Inaho melihat kenyataan, bahwa Yuki tengah menahan air mata.

Saat itu, mereka tahu, bahwa Slaine tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi.

"…jantungnya, berhenti berdetak. Operasinya bisa saja berhasil, kalau saja… kalau saja…"

Telinga Inaho tuli seketika.

.

.

Bagaimana ini bisa berakhir dengan sangat cepat?

Inaho bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Slaine untuk yang kali pertama. Namun, dalam sekejap mata, Slaine sudah diambil kembali darinya.

Inaho mencoba percaya, di antara ketidak adilan dunia, bahwa sebenarnya Tuhan adalah adil.

Ia berkeliling kota. Melewati lalu-lalang bayang-bayang manusia. Berjalan di antara kenangan. Sampai akhirnya Inaho lelah mencoba untuk lari dari sebuah kenyataan.

Ia sampai di apartemen pukul satu dini hari. Tampangnya tidak lebih baik dari seorang brengsek yang kerjanya mabuk-mabukan hingga kelar. Tapi siapa yang memilih peduli.

Ketika Inaho memutari ruang di apartemen, ia menemukannya.

Slaine Troyard berdiri di bawah jendela. Menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Tubuhnya seperti disinari cahaya bulan. Inaho hampir menampar pipinya karena berusaha sadar.

Namun Slaine menoleh, menyadari eksistensinya, dan ia tersenyum lebar kemudian.

Inaho membeku. Matanya membola dengan bibir bergetar seperti ingin berucap. Slaine melangkah ringan ke arahnya, mendekat sampai jarak mereka layaknya sejengkal. Inaho berhasil sadar saat Slaine menunjuk piano di ujung ruangan, matanya memancarkan permohonan.

"Kau ingin—" Ketika Inaho menemukan kembali suaranya, semuanya terdengar _pecah_. Ia berdeham satu kali sebelum mengulang perkataannya, "Kau ingin aku bermain piano?"

Slaine mengangguk.

Inaho mendengus. Ia menyanggupi permintaan itu dan membawa langkahnya kepada piano kesanyangaannya. Inaho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, sementara Slaine berdiri di seberang piano, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Apa saja."

Inaho mematung kembali. Sebab, ketika Slaine membuka mulut untuk menjawab, suaranya tidak sampai di telinga Inaho. Suaranya tidak dihantarkan udara. Suaranya… ditelan waktu.

Lagi, sekali lagi, Inaho mencoba menolak menerima kenyataan.

Inaho tidak berbicara apapun. Ia menekan tuts-tuts pianonya. Membiarkan perasaannya tersalurkan pada sebuah lagu, sebuah lagu yang selama ini menjadi sebuah favorit bagi seorang Slaine Troyard.

 _Liebesleid_.

 _Kau yang mengajarkanku kesedihan di antara cinta, tragedi dibalik kebahagiaan, tangis sesudah senyuman. Kau yang mengajarkanku makna lagu ini, Slaine Troyard._

Kali ini, Inaho tidak berani menutup mata. Ia terlalu takut apabila Slaine menghilang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia hampir tidak berkedip kalau saja tidak sadar bahwa berkedip merupakan suatu keperluan. Inaho melihatnya sekarang, Slaine di seberang sana, berdiri di belakang piano. Dengan kepala bergoyang mengikuti irama musik.

Inaho ingin musik ini terus berputar selamanya. Tanpa akhir, tanpa henti. Karena Inaho tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, ia belum mau bangun untuk menerima kenyataan. Inaho ingin selamanya seperti ini. Meskipun tanpa kata terucap, meskipun kalimatnya harus diganti dengan alunan nada, semua tak masalah apabila ia tetap dapat melihat Slaine ada.

Namun lagu berakhir.

Inaho ingin menggeram marah. Memaki pencipta lagu yang membuatnya menjadi sependek itu, memaki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu cepat menggerakkan jari di atas tuts, memaki waktu yang rakus sekali memakan detik.

Hening mengikis mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Inaho mengambil inisiatif berucap.

"Kau mengingkarinya." Ia mendesis. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Slaine. "Janjimu."

Slaine berjalan cepat nyaris melompat mengitari piano. Ia mengambil jarak satu langkah di hadapan Inaho. Wajahnya tetap menampilkan senyum tanpa beban, dan matanya balik menatap ke dalam jiwa Inaho.

"Kau bilang akan melewati operasinya?"

"…"

"Kau bilang akan tetap hidup?"

Inaho mulai kehilangan suaranya.

"Kau bilang akan menjawab perasaanku?"

Slaine tidak memberikan respon apapun, tetap tersenyum.

"Slaine," dan kali ini Inaho memanggil namanya bagaikan merapal mantra. Nadanya serius, menuntut, dan begitu berat.

"Kaizuka Inaho- _san_." Slaine memotong tanpa suara. Hanya mulut yang terbuka dan bergerak. Namun Inaho bagaikan mendengar suara Slaine yang berputar di antara memori, diulangnya di dalam hati dan Inaho terus berusaha agar suara itu tetap abadi di dalam jiwa. " _Aku mencintaimu._ "

Dan segalanya terasa benar sekaligus salah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Inaho mengaku bahwa ia terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar senang sekaligus sedih. Dadanya sesak dipenuhi perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Senyumnya hilang diganti ekspresi terkejut tak terkira.

Pada akhirnya, Inaho mengulurkan tangannya kepada Slaine. Sejenak, Slaine memasang tampang bingung tidak mengerti. Namun kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Inaho. Senyumnya melebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Inaho berusaha abai dengan tangannya yang serasa menggenggam angin. Walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa tangan Slaine berada di atas tangannya sekarang, namun ia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran apapun. Inaho berusaha meniru senyum an Slaine yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Aku juga…" Inaho menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Slaine dengan hangat. Ia tersenyum meskipun alisnya menekuk sedih. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Slaine."

Slaine tertawa, bahagia sekali. Tawanya tidak menghasilkan suara apa-apa. Inaho tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara tawa itu, ia mengerti.

Slaine tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya. Inaho hendak mengejar, tetapi Slaine keburu membuka mulut kembali. "Tutup matamu, Inaho- _san_." Ia membuat gestur menutup mata, agar Inaho lebih mengerti.

Inaho terpaksa menuruti. Kelopak matanya menutup dengan perlahan. Senyumnya tetap ia pertahankan sekuat tenaga. Berharap hal itu akan mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Inaho tidak berani menebak, benda apa yang tiba-tiba menabrak bibirnya. Rasanya hangat sekali. Inaho bisa mati penasaran apabila ia tidak mengintip melihatnya. Maka dari itu, ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali untuk melihat.

Dan yang bisa dilihatnya kemudian, hanyalah ruangan kosong. Tanpa penghuni lain selain dirinya.

Inaho tidak bisa lagi berbohong.

Ia menangis.

.

.

Bunyi piano berdenting nyaring yang ditekan sembarangan itu kembali memenuhi ruangan. Bising memang, namun lagu yang dimainkan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hal itu memang indah. Kaizuka Yuki berulang kali mengingatkan untuk memikirkan telinga orang lain juga. Tak jarang tetangga sebelah datang dengan wajah sangar karena suara piano yang terlalu keras mengusik tidurnya.

"Nao- _kun_." Ia memanggil.

"Sebentar lagi, Yuki- _nee_." Kaizuka Inaho tidak mau mengalah pada waktu. Ia memang sedang menghentikan permainan pianonya. Tangannya sibuk mencorat-coret kertas yang berisi lingkaran-lingkaran not yang jatuh.

"Sedang apa memangnya?" Yuki mendengus.

"Menyelesaikan lagu."

"Lagumu?"

"Hm-mm." Inaho mengangguk. "Sedikit lagi."

"Apa judulnya?" Yuki mendekat, mencoba mengintip.

Inaho tersenyum. Kesedihan tersirat di dalamnya. "Judulnya…"

" _Fallen_ _Horizon_."

Inaho menoleh cepat. Terkaget karena Yuki menceletuk terlebih dahulu tepat di sebelah telinganya. " _Fallen Horizon._ " Ia mengulang, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Keberatan kalau aku memintamu memainkan itu?"

Inaho terkekeh pelan. "Tidak." Ia mempoisisikan ke-sepuluh jarinya di atas piano. "Bersiaplah untuk jatuh cinta, Yuki- _nee_."

Yuki memutar bola mata, dan lagu pun mulai dimainkan.

.

.

 _"…_ _Aku membuatnya dengan mengingatnya. Harapan setinggi kaki langit yang jatuh terhempas di dasar laut. Selamanya tenggelam, menjadi karang. Senyum keindahan yang tergantikan oleh raung kesedihan._

 _Aku membuatnya dengan membayangkan perasaan._ Leid _-_ Freud _. Sedih dan bahagia…"_

.

.

 _End._

 **Author's :**

Jadi pas ngetik ini back-sound nya lagu Sempurna karya Andra _. Sumpa. Baper._ Feels-nya mendadak jadi lebih melankolis. Disusul lagu Aliez, ost-nya Aldnoah Zero. Duh.

Jadi pokoknya *tarik napas* INI UDAH TAMAT YEAY.

Maaf apabila masih ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan maupun tata bahasa.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini!

Untuk cerita berikutnya ditunggu ya!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya!


End file.
